Le Nouveau
by marblette
Summary: Bella Swan vit à Forks avec sa famille, qui est au centre des commérages. Mais ça, c’était avant que les Cullen ne s’y installent… Lorsque Bella rencontre Edward, elle finit par lui hurler dessus. Après un début si mouvementé, que peut-il advenir d'eux?AH
1. Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

Bella Swan vit à Forks, où sa famille est la principale cible des ragots. Mais ça, c'était avant que la famille Cullen ne s'installe dans la petite ville…

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée (Pov Bella)

-« Bella, Bella, Bella ! » chantonna la voix surexcitée d'Alice « Devine ce que j'ai pour toi ! Ta-dam ! » S'écria-t-elle en brandissant deux cintres, portant respectivement une jupe verte et un top blanc, tous deux m'étant de toute évidence destinés.

-« Enfile-moi ça tout de suite, et que ça saute ! »

Je soupirai. Comment avais-je pu espérer pouvoir échapper à une séance de barbie-bella ? Sachant d'avance qu'il était impossible de résister à la tornade qui me servait de sœur, je me résignai et pris les vêtements qu'elle me tendait, avant de rapidement les enfiler dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque j'apparus dans l'encadrement de la porte, je fus accueillie par le regard critique de mes trois sœurs, alignées face à moi, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, qui étudiaient ma tenue comme s'il était question de vie ou de mort !

-« Accepté, c'est parfait »déclara Rosalie, la plus âgée de la fratrie après m'avoir inspecté sous toutes les coutures. Elle était un peu la mère par défaut de la famille, depuis que la sienne, ma belle-mère, était morte dans un accident de voiture, quelques années auparavant. En réalité, l'histoire de notre famille était confuse. Nous étions quatre filles : Rosalie, l'aînée, qui avait 17 ans, sa sœur Alice et moi qui avions 15 ans et enfin Vanessa (que nous appelions tous Nessie) la petite dernière, avait 6 ans. Rosalie et Alice étaient les filles de la seconde épouse de mon père, Anna, et Nessie la fille de ces deux derniers. Quant à moi, j'étais la fille de Charlie - notre père à toutes à présent - et de Renée, sa première femme. Quand je dis que mon arbre généalogique est compliqué ! C'était d'ailleurs gênant de devoir l'expliquer chaque fois que nous rencontrions de nouvelles personnes. Nous nous bornions à dire que notre mère était morte et que nous étions sœur toutes les quatre. Ce n'était d'ailleurs que la vérité puisque je les considérais comme tel et que leur mère n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde.

-« Ca ira » acquiesça Nessie avec grand sérieux, les sourcils froncés pour mieux montrer la réflexion que le sujet lui demandait. Dès sa naissance, Alice l'avait « convertie » à la mode, et à présent elle s'y connaissait autant, voire plus que moi… Invariablement, elles s'amusaient à me déguiser. A croire qu'avoir affaire à un sujet désintéressé leur fournissait un défi à relever !

-« N'oublie pas les chaussures», me rappela-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tout à fait consciente de la torture qu'elle m'infligeait. Mais je ne m'étais pas déclarée vaincue, je ne porterai pas ces chaussures, je ne voulais surtout pas me ridiculiser dès le premier jour en trébuchant avec ces outils de torture.

-« Il est hors de question que je porte ça », m'écriais-je en me dirigeant vers mes vieilles ballerines blanches.

-« Oh, s'il te plaît Bellaaaaa » geignis Nessie en me faisant ses yeux de cocker. Je fusillai Alice du regard. C'était absolument déloyal de sa part de lui avoir appris à faire son regard de chien battu. Déjà que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser…Avec ses yeux là me dis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers le petit monstre, ce sera presque impossible de résister. Alors que je commençai à partir toujours forte de ma résolution à ne pas me faire cataloguer comme miss catastrophe le jour de la rentrée, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à mes jambes.

-« Trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »M'inquiétais-je aussitôt

-« J'étais … tellement … contente … d'avoir choisi tes chaussuuuuures » sanglota-t-elle contre moi.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, j'attrapai les chaussures en soupirant et les enfilai prestement avant de d'essuyer les larmes de mon tortionnaire déjà toute pimpante. Je n'avais jamais pu résister à son chantage affectif et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça commencerait !

-« Bon allons-y » s'exclama une Alice triomphante en sautillant littéralement dans la petite chambre. Elle était toujours rechargée à bloc et si Obélix était tombé dans la marmite de potion, elle devait être tombée dans un savant mélange d'énergisants… De surcroît, elle avait une raison de plus d'être survoltée aujourd'hui, puisque c'était la rentrée (elle considérait tout simplement cela comme un défilé). Résultat des courses, elle était encore plus excitée que d'habitude et depuis des semaines qu'elle me bassinait avec notre rentrée en deuxième année au lycée, je commençais à être légèrement agacée. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais l'habitude de la côtoyer au quotidien, et j'avais Rosalie pour me soutenir. Non pas que je n'aimais pas Alice : elle était plus que ma sœur, je l'adorais, mais essayez donc de vivre avec une pile duracell inépuisable et rendue folle par la perspective de la rentrée ! Je vous laisse imaginer l'état de mes nerfs !

***

Après avoir fait nos adieux à Nessie, nous nous installâmes dans la vieille chevrolet rouge que Rosalie, mordue de mécanique, avait réparé l'année précédente, avant de nous rendre au lycée en chantant à tue-tête la chanson If you wanna be my lover des Space girls, hurlée par l'autoradio…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, j'étais beaucoup moins fière, mais la présence d'Alice et surtout de Rosalie, qui imperturbable dans la plupart des situations, me rassura. Malheureusement pour moi qui détestais être le centre de l'attention, et à la grande joie de mes deux sœurs, les gens sur notre passage nous regardaient alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de conférence, pour assister au discours du proviseur. Lorsque je leur demandai pourquoi nous semblions être le point de mire de tous les regards, elles me regardèrent d'un œil amusé et éclatèrent de rire.

-« Je te rappelle que Rose est très populaire, que nous sommes ses sœurs, et que les gens sont curieux de me voir après cette histoire de concours. »

Ah, oui … j'oubliais… Pour la petite bourgade peuplée de gens honnêtes et sans histoire qu'était Forks, la famille Swan était une source infinie de ragots : un shérif ayant eu deux femmes successives dont l'une décédée, avec la fratrie recomposée que formaient les quatre sœurs. Et ce n'était pas tout : pendant l'été, Alice avait participé à un concours de stylisme qu'elle avait gagné à seulement 15 ans, retenant de plus belle l'attention de toute la ville, d'autant plus que ce prix consistait à pouvoir lancer sa propre ligne de vêtements !

-« Seigneur », gémis-je, « Un an qu'ils nous connaissent, ils sont toujours étonnés au bout de tout ce temps ? Ils nous ont bien vues pendant tous ces mois, non ?»

-« Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, les gens sont avares de potins à se mettre sous la dent et surtout, qu'habillées par moi on est super canons !», s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie.

Je nous regardai attentivement, toujours en train de marcher à travers des enfilades de couloirs que je ne connaissais pas, n'ayant jamais eu cours dans cette partie du lycée, et qui m'annonçaient de « réjouissants » égarements ! Effectivement, Rosalie était comme toujours belle à en pleurer, vêtue d'un slim blanc mettant en valeur ses immenses jambes parfaitement galbées qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles d'un mannequin. La blancheur de son long cou blanc et la blondeur de ses magnifiques cheveux étaient accentuées par son bustier violet. Je n'avais jamais rencontré personne plus belle qu'elle. Quant à Alice, c'était une petite fée à la grâce de danseuse, ainsi vêtue d'une robe toute simple, mais qui soulignait sa taille fine et s'évasait ensuite, virevoltant à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais moi, même habillée par les bons soins d'Alice, j'étais d'une banalité affligeante. Cheveux marrons, yeux marrons, peau blafarde, j'étais mince mais je n'avais ni les longues jambes et le visage de madone de Rosalie, ni la grâce dansante d'Alice. Aïe ! Ma maladresse venait d'ailleurs de faire preuve de son parfait sens du timing devant tout les élèves (même si j'étais presque certaine que tout le monde connaissait ma redoutable maladresse), et je me serais étalée de tout mon long dans le couloir à cause de ces satanées chaussures de la mort si mes deux sœurs ne m'avaient rattrapé, habituées à devoir me servir constamment de garde-fou. Malgré les nombreux cours de marche avec talons qu'Alice m'avait dispensé, je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire et d'ailleurs, un sol et des chaussures plats ne m'auraient certainement pas suffit à rester debout. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une nouvelle arrivante, Kate, une amie de Rosalie, qui était elle aussi en dernière année. Nous nous saluâmes rapidement avant de rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre ouvert pour l'occasion et qui regroupait tous les élèves de l'école.

***

Nous étions allées récupérer nos emplois du temps après le discours soporifique du proviseur: Alice et moi étions ensembles en sport et en maths (seigneur, les deux matières que je déteste le plus) puis Rosalie nous avait fait visiter les différents bâtiments m'étant encore inconnus et qui n'étaient tout compte fait pas très étendus. A l'échelle de Forks en somme !

Après avoir enduré une première heure d'espagnol, pendant laquelle j'avais rencontré une fille adorable qui semblait aussi réservée que moi et qui m'avait dit s'appeler Angela. Même si je la connaissais de vue, de la même manière que tout le monde se connaît au lycée de Forks, vu le nombre restreint d'élèves, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé, ne partageant aucun cours avec elle.

Nous rejoignîmes Rosalie et le groupe d'amis que mes sœurs et moi avions formé l'année précédente, à notre table attitrée à la cafeteria. Je m'installais lorsqu'une voix plus que familière me héla, je me retournai vivement, surprise, avant de me jeter dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

-« Ben ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ça ?! Les téléphones ça existe, bouffon ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être mon meilleur ami ! Dix jours sans nouvelles ! Dix ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, moi ! » lui reprochai-je après m'être dégagée de son étreinte. Ben était le premier ami que je m'étais fait à la maternelle, il m'avait défendue lorsque les gros durs des bacs à sable m'embêtaient et depuis, nous étions devenus comme les doigts de la main, et notre amitié avait résisté au temps.

-« Bella … soupira-t-il, j'étais chez mes grands-parents, et ils n'ont pas de téléphone … je te l'avais dit pourtant ! Mais tu n'entends que ce qui t'arrange, comme d'hab' ! » sourit-il, nullement décontenancé, habitué qu'il l'était à mes sautes d'humeur, avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. « Tu m'as manqué aussi Bells ! »

-« Mouais… Oh ! Ben, je te présente Angela, elle a cours d'espagnol avec moi.» Je lui désignai ma nouvelle camarade, et l'inimaginable se produit. Ben, mon Ben, que je n'avais jamais vu éprouver une quelconque attirance pour l'une ou l'autre des filles du lycée, se retrouva bouche bée devant ma nouvelle amie, incapable de parler. S'ensuivit alors un blanc assez gênant dans les conversations autour de la table, durant lequel Ben et Angela semblaient hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre, plongés dans une espèce de transe. L'éclat de rire général les tira de leur état et ce fut les joues fortement teintées qu'ils s'installèrent. Pour ne pas prolonger leur supplice plus longtemps, je détournai la conversation en demandant à Rosalie de me présenter les deux filles sublimes installées à côté d'elle, et qu'elle venait probablement de rencontrer.

-« Bella, je te présente Irina et Tanya Denali, les jumelles venues d'Alaska. » Elles me saluèrent en souriant, m'éblouissant par la même occasion. Je peux dire que là, j'étais soufflée : les deux filles qui se tenaient devant moi étaient d'une beauté incroyable. Leurs deux visages absolument identiques semblaient être ceux d'anges : leurs longs cheveux blonds projetaient une auréole de lumière autour d'elles et le moindre de leurs traits était… waouh ! Elles étaient presque aussi belles que Rosalie ! Et dire que j'avais mis des années à cesser d'être éblouie par elle ! Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Décidément, je commençais à me sentir insignifiante à côté de toutes ces beautés fatales !

Puis des amis d'Angela nous avaient rejoints : Jessica et Lauren, qui étaient deux blondes sans cervelle d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre de leur éblouissante conversation qui tournait uniquement autour de comment la journée de Jessica avait été dure pour elle : elle se plaignait que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle se tatoue « love forever » sur le sein gauche (tu m'étonne !) et que Mike n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait mis son super décolleté … blablabla et que les cours, c'est vraiment trop chiant ! Alors que je commençais à décrocher définitivement de la conversation, le fameux Mike, un gars assez mignon, et son ami Tyler, arrivèrent à notre table pour saluer mes deux voisines qui enclenchèrent aussitôt « l'opération séduction » avec force papillonnements de cils et petits rires de bécasse que les deux garçons ne semblèrent pas remarquer. Ils s'assirent tranquillement aux deux dernières places libres, Mike à côté de moi et Tyler avec une Lauren plus que ravie, avant que Mike n'entame la conversation.

-« Alors comme ça, tu étais déjà là l'année dernière ? Effectivement, je crois qu'on se connaît non ? »

-« heu… écoutes je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà parlé. » répondis-je prudemment.

-« Tu en es sûre ? », me susurra-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage.

Il commençait sérieusement à me casser les pieds, celui-là ! Je me le serais rappelé, et aucun doute, je l'aurais classé dans la catégorie, « à éviter comme la peste ». Je cherchai une quelconque échappatoire à ses yeux de merlan frit lorsque je croisais le regard furibond de Jessica, qui avait certainement été témoin de la technique de drague lamentable de Mike…Oh, non ! Elle aurait surement voulu qu'il l'applique sur elle d'après sa conversation avec Lauren, à présent en pleine conversation avec Tyler. Je venais déjà de me mettre quelqu'un à dos, si je me basais sur son expression peu avenante !

Je voulus m'échapper de la poulpe collante qui me servait de voisin et semblait déterminée à se coller à moi mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était à mon côté, Angela qui avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Ben, à l'instar de Kate et Garrett en face de moi…

Me voyant aux prises avec ce pot de colle et cherchant visiblement à le fuir, Alice et Rosalie m'entraînèrent aux toilettes, sous le regard visiblement déçu du jeune homme.

Malheureusement pour moi, alors que nous nous dirigions vers nos prochains cours, Angela m'avait révélé que c'était une sorte de défi pour lui, de séduire toutes les jolies filles qu'il rencontrait et qu'il ne lâchait jamais sa « proie » avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Même si j'étais dubitative sur le fait que ma beauté (inexistante) l'ai attiré, je fus consternée d'apprendre que je devrai très probablement devoir me le coltiner toute l'année !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Collision

**Hello ! Me voici avec le second chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Attention, l'action se déroule 3 mois après le 1er chapitre, qu'il faut plus considérer comme une sorte de prologue...**

Chapitre 2 : Collision

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Pov Bella

-« Bella ?! »hurla Alice en déboulant dans ma chambre comme une furie alors que je relisais tranquillement les Hauts de Hurlevent pour la énième fois.

-« Hum ? »

-« Bella, Bella, tu sais ce qui arrive de super prochainement ? » me demanda-t-elle en me secouant comme un prunier, les yeux exorbités. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait vraiment tout d'une junkie en manque à ce moment là !

-« Hum, non mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire, non ? »Répondis-je, le nez toujours plongé dans mon livre pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de provoquer inutilement ses foudres.

-« Oh aller, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressée ! »me supplia-t-elle presque avant de changer de tactique en m'arrachant mon livre des mains. « Pose ce bouquin, d'abord ! Tu l'a déjà lu dix mille fois, et crois moi, ce que j'ai à te dire est bien plus intéressant ! C'est super, c'est génial, c'est sensationnel !!»

Avais-je oublié de parler de la tendance naturelle d'Alice à s'emballer pour tout et rien ? Elle allait surement m'annoncer qu'il y avait des soldes chez Prada et que je devais absolument l'accompagner, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

-« Ah c'est quoi ? » dis-je en réussissant avec peine à paraître intéressée.

-« Des nouveaux élèves arrivent la semaine prochaine ! Enfin de la nouveauté ! Ce sont les Cullen. Ils sont trois : Edward Cullen, et ses deux cousins Emmet et Jasper Hale. Ils vivent avec les parents d'Edward : Esmé et Carlisle Cullen.»

-« Quoi !? Des nouveaux ?! Ca veut dire que l'attention sera entièrement tournée vers eux !! Super ! Les gens vont enfin arrêter de discuter dans notre dos ! » Je jubilais, enfin, les gens seraient trop occupés pour commenter le moindre de nos faits et gestes…

« C'est tout ce à quoi tu pense ? » S'indigna-t-elle « Tu pourrais plutôt dire que nous allons pouvoir connaître des gens ouverts, qui ne sont pas renfermés sur eux-mêmes comme les gens des petites villes … et avoir enfin des beaux mecs à se mettre sous la dent ! »

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, amusée, puis stoppai mon mouvement, interdite.

-« Tu as bien dis Jasper et Emmet Hale ? » Je commençais à entrevoir ce qui me semblait impossible quelques secondes plus tôt…Elle m'aurait prévenu quand même… Non ?

-« Oui, pourquoi, tu les connais ? » Elle fronçait ses beaux sourcils, essayant de se souvenir.

-« les Hale, Alice… Comme Phil et Renée Hale…Les fils de mon beau-père…que ma mère a adoptés tant elle les adore. » Je blêmis à ce rappel du manque d'intérêt que ma mère me portait depuis ma naissance, n'ayant aucune fibre maternelle, m'avait expliqué mon père. Cela l'avait pourtant remplie de joie de pouvoir élever les enfants d'une autre… Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi moi, elle ne m'aimait pas, quand elle semblait accepter sans peine mes deux « frères ». Ne méritais-je donc pas l'amour de ma propre mère ?

Alice m'empêcha de me m'enfoncer dans une de ces séances d'auto flagellation : « je ne suis pas assez bien, trop banale, sans intérêt… » que je m'infligeais régulièrement.

-« Arrête de t'en prendre à toi-même, tu es parfaite, on ne fait pas meilleure sœur pour Nessie ou meilleure confidente pour moi. Tout le monde t'adore ! Tu es adorable, belle, intelligente, tu as un véritable don pour l'écriture, et elle n'en saura jamais rien car elle n'est pas ta mère ! C'est nous ta famille Bella. Nous on t'aime, et tu le mérite mille fois ! Tu devrais plutôt la plaindre d'avoir eu la bêtise de t'abandonner ! »

Elle appuya son discours en entourant doucement mes épaules de ses bras et en me berçant contre elle, tandis que mes larmes commençaient à tomber. J'avais tant de chance d'être entourée de ces personnes que j'aimais de tout mon cœur ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans eux… Mon père Charlie, qui me soutenait toujours, bien que discrètement et avec sa maladresse coutumière pour exprimer son affection (il ne perdait sa réserve qu'avec Nessie)… Rosalie, ma grande sœur, celle qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une mère pour moi, qui était là pour moi… Alice, ma plus fidèle amie, ma confidente…

-« Merci Alice, on ne peut pas faire meilleure sœur que toi. » la remerciais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Après quelques minutes que nous passâmes silencieusement enlacées, nous fûmes interrompues par les cris tonitruants de notre Nessie nationale…

-« Alice ! Aliiiiiiiiice ! T'avais promis une sortie pour aujourd'hui ! »

-« J'arrive, deux secondes, ma puce » lui cria-t-elle en réponse avant de se tourner vers moi, anxieuse « je peux te laisser ?» m'interrogea-t-elle doucement en m'examinant attentivement.

-« oui, pas de soucis, file ! » lui répondis-je en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues et en lui faisant un sourire sincère.

-« Bon, on va faire les magasins avec Nessie, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas venir … ? »

-« ouais »

-« Ok à toutes ! Prends soin de toi !» me rappela-t-elle avec un regard presque sévère.

Après sa sortie, je restai quelques minutes sans bouger, puis me relevai pour prendre mon ipod. J'avais tout à coup envie de courir. Je me changeai rapidement et émergeai au dehors. Le soleil qui pour une fois était de sortie réchauffait agréablement ma peau tandis que je m'élançais. Courir était la seule activité où ma maladresse s'estompait. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose et je n'en devenais pas pour autant une athlète, mais sentir le vent sur mon visage me procurait une telle sensation de liberté ! Comme si j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais... « Use somebody » de Kings of Leon débuta. Cette chanson avait le don de me mettre de bonne humeur, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un rythme de course. Mais de toute façon, je restais moi et courir vite aurait été dangereux. Je me contentai de courir lentement, à grandes foulées. Je ne courais vite que lorsque j'étais en colère, ou triste. Pour l'instant j'étais tout simplement … curieuse. Alice avait renforcé ma détermination à ne pas me laisser miner par cette histoire. Je me demandais seulement comment seraient ces nouveaux arrivants. Je n'avais jamais rencontré mes frères par alliance, Jasper et Emmet, les ayant seulement vus en photo, et cet Edward m'intriguait… Rien que son nom me faisait penser aux héros romantiques des romans de Jane Austen ou d'Emily Brontë.

Pov Edward

Nouvelle ville…Nouveaux visages…La voiture venait de s'arrêter devant notre villa. Nous ne venions ici que pour les vacances, mais à présent, ce serait notre nouveau chez nous. De toutes façons, l'appartement de Phoenix, bien que vaste, commençait à devenir trop étroit pour nous sept. Cette offre d'emploi que Carlisle avait reçu à Seattle tombait à pic. Ici, les jumeaux pourraient découvrir la nature et les grands espaces plutôt que de rester enfermés à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en permanence sur Phoenix. Et moi, je pourrais enfin prendre un nouveau départ.

L'année précédente, de nombreuses choses avaient mal tourné, et je m'efforçai de refouler ces souvenirs qui ne manquaient jamais de réveiller ma douleur. Depuis, j'avais décidé d 'arrêter la gymnastique acrobatique, notamment après quelques mois d'arrêt à cause d'une fracture de la cheville. Toute la pression accumulée depuis que j'avais commencé la compétition sportive, s'était envolée depuis et je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids. Au contraire de mon équipe et de mon entraîneur et malgré la tristesse de me voir quitter un sport dans lequel j'excellais, ma famille ne s'était permise aucun reproche. Ils voulaient seulement que je sois heureux, et depuis quelque temps, ce sport commençait à pomper, lentement mais surement, toute mon énergie. Je n'avais plus aucune pensée qui ne tourna autour du sujet et toute ma vie était ordonnée et régentée en fonction de mes entraînements et compétitions. Lorsque je repensais à la période où j'avais dus cesser, cela m'était d'abord apparu comme une punition, un drame, puis je m'étais senti à nouveau vivant et LIBRE. Je n'avais plus personne à ne pas décevoir, plus de titre ou de médaille à gagner…J'avais du temps à revendre et je m'étais à nouveau remis au piano, à la musique, aux livres, je m'étais occupé de ma famille, de Jacob et Léah, les jumeaux…toutes les choses qui avaient été balayées de ma vie par manque de temps.

La grosse voix d'Emmet interrompit le fil de mes pensées et je me retournai vers lui.

-« Hey mon gros tu nous rejoins, au lieu de rester seul dans ton coin ?! »

J'avais cessé de regarder devant moi et étant toujours en train de regarder le grand sourire de mon cousin, je ne vis pas que j'arrivais au coin de la rue. Je heurtai violemment quelque chose et me retrouvai les quatre fers en l'air. Comme je relevai la tête, sonné, l'obstacle était debout devant moi, et je crus à une apparition. Une magnifique jeune fille se tenait devant moi. Un corps parfait, des pieds à la tête, supportait un visage dont la beauté me coupa le souffle. Aucun doute, j'avais un traumatisme crânien, et je délirais. D'ailleurs si la créature parlait vivement en gesticulant, d'après le mouvement de ses lèvres et de ses bras, je n'entendais pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Pendant un moment, elle stoppa ses mouvements et resta à m'observer sans rien dire, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Cela ne m'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé, moi qui trouvais la nature humaine si prévisible : selon moi, si on regarde de plus près l'expression d'un visage, on peut tout de suite savoir quel est l'état d'esprit d'une personne. Mais là, ce visage -je me résignai enfin à la considérer comme réelle- me restait indéchiffrable et complètement étranger. Je penchai légèrement la tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Après tout, je me fichais bien de ne pouvoir le déchiffrer, j'aurais tout le temps d'apprendre à le connaître plus tard. Tout ce que je voulais pour l'instant, c'était la regarder, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que chaque grain de sa peau n'ait plus de secret pour moi.

Mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et repartit dans une nouvelle série de contorsions. Sa gestuelle était si comique et elle était tellement drôle à vouloir paraître forte alors que même en colère, elle ressemblait à un chaton qui se prend pour un lion. Cette fois, un rire joyeux m'échappa. Elle se figea. Cette fois je pus aisément saisir ses émotions. Elle passa de l'étonnement, au … plaisir avant d'afficher l'indignation puis la colère. Et je n'eus pas la chance d'échapper à sa fureur.

-« Et ça te fait rire, non mais quel idiot ! Je te dis que tu viens de ruiner mon ipod et toi tu ris ?!!» sa voix monta dans les aigus et elle eut l'air d'une vraie hystérique sur le moment.

J'écarquillai les yeux, complètement déboussolé, avant que mon regard ne se pose sur les restes de ce qui devait être son ipod.

-« Oups » fut le seul son que je réussis à émettre.

Elle poussa un cri étranglé, les poings serrés, les yeux près de sortir de la tête, apparemment sur le point de me massacrer à coup de poings, quand j'entendis le rire tonitruant de l'ours qui me servait de cousin – Emmet. Il se tenait les côtes en se cramponnant à Jasper pour s'empêcher de tomber, semblant trouver la scène -moi assis sur les fesses et l'inconnue me hurlant dessus- d'un comique rare. Lorsque je me retournai vers elle, elle me lança un regard assassin avant de tourner les talons, furibonde. Bien sûr, je ne pu m'empêcher de la regarder s'éloigner, bouche bée.

Mes deux cousins me rejoignirent rapidement, goguenards, et m'aidèrent rapidement à me relever.

-« Alors là, tu m'épates, vieux frère ! La première fille du coin que tu rencontres te remet à ta place en te hurlant dessus, et toi tu restes là à la regarder la bouche en cœur ?!!! D'ailleurs elle est pas mal, celle là » déclara-t-il pensivement, réfléchissant sans aucun doute à ses chances de la mettre dans son lit.

Un élan protecteur pour elle m'envahit alors et je m'empressai d'essayer de lui ôter cette idée de la tête. Elle avait l'air si fragile, malgré les griffes qu'elle sortait…

-« Emmet, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de 16 ans ! Je te rappelle que toi, tu vas bientôt en avoir 18 ! » m'écriai-je.

-« Ouais t'as raison. » Je soupirai, soulagé, bien qu'étonné qu'il se soit rendu aussi facilement. Mais, comme l'incorrigible coureur de jupons qu'il était, il ajouta rapidement avec un sourire pervers : « Je lui demanderais plutôt si elle a des sœurs ! » avant d'éclater de rire. Malgré tout, le connaissant, il était capable de le faire. Je soupirai. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'Elle, il la laissait tranquille. Je haussai un sourcil, déconcerté. Décidément, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… Même si je n'étais pas un homme à femmes comme Emmet, je n'avais jamais non plus été sentimental, et m'intéressais si peu à la gente féminine qu'on m'avait longtemps cru gay avant que je ne sorte avec…Non, stop arrête d'y penser. Penses plutôt à cette fille, elle est peut-être au lycée… Demain, tu pourras la voir…Et essayer de te comporter comme une personne normale, au lieu de gober des mouches la bouche ouverte comme un sombre idiot ! Rasséréné par cette perspective, je m'empressai de me relever et de retourner aider mes parents à aménager la villa.

Pov Bella

Je soupirai. Décidément, cette journée était à peine commencée qu'elle était déjà ratée ! Je m'écroulai sur le lit, épuisée. D'abord, ma mère avait décidé de me pourrir la vie en ramenant ses deux fils dans _ma_ ville, mais en plus cet autre abruti venait de me donner un coup en me percutant sans regarder devant lui (ce qui donnerait à n'en pas douter un superbe bleu sur ma peau blanche trop facilement marquée), il avait le culot de se moquer de moi et m'avait bousillé mon ipod ! Raaaaaaah !! Je voulais l'étrangler, cet imbécile ! Et tout ce qu'il arrivait à sortir, c'était un misérable « oups » ! J'avais d'ailleurs failli le décapiter, avant que son ami n'éclate de rire et ne me sorte de la transe causée par la rage noire dans laquelle je venais d'entrer ! Il n'en restait pas moins que si cet idiot était toujours vivant, mon précieux baladeur, lui, avait rendu l'âme ! Je ne savais pas comment j'allai bien pouvoir survivre sans ma musique…J'en étais là dans le fil de mes lamentations quand on frappa à la porte.

-« 'trez ! » Je ne me donnai même pas la peine d'articuler un mot entier , les yeux rivés au plafond et les bras en croix, allongée sur mon lit, ruminant encore et encore la perte de mon fidèle ami et luttant contre l'envie de tout casser autour de moi pour évacuer ce trop plein de rage.

-« Bella ? » Ma colère s'évanouit quand j'entendis la petite voix hésitante de ma sœur. Je me redressai pour la voir entrouvrir la porte et entrer timidement dans ma chambre, comportement qui lui était totalement étranger. Elle avait plutôt coutume d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper, à la manière d'un cheval au galop…et, sans blague, jamais je ne l'avais vu afficher la moindre timidité !

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alice ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant, réalisant ce qui l'avait traumatisée à ce point.

Mince, alors c'était sur elle que j'avais crié… Alors que je rentrais tout à l'heure de mon jogging (je grinçai des dents rien qu'en me rappelant ce qui s'y était passé) ma sœur avait eu le malheur de me raconter ses déboires de l'après midi qui avaient écourtés sa séance de frénésie dépensière. Il me semblait que je lui avais dit qu'elle était…hum…écervelée…ne pensant qu'aux magasins…insupportable…

-« T'es très fâchée pour tout à l'heure ? Je ne voulais pas t'embêter, tu sais… » Reprit-elle d'une voix de petite fille en larmes. Oula ! Si elle se mettait à parler comme Nessie, c'est que je lui avais vraiment fait de l'effet !

-« Non, soupirai-je, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais vraiment hors de moi, mais ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis » Je lui fis un petit sourire désolé.

-« C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?! » Je vis qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à un petit chaton abandonné et aperçu tout de suite la petite lueur inquisitrice dans ses yeux qui signifiait que j'avais piqué sa curiosité et qu'elle allait bientôt me bombarder de questions … Alerte rouge !!

-« Euh … » _Esquive, esquive_ ! Me chuchotais ma petite voix intérieur, _tu n'as certainement pas besoin d'ajouter à ta légende en lui racontant que tu as encore percuté quelqu'un, et encore moins que tu lui as hurlé dessus sans regarder s'il était mignon ou pas_…

-« Bella ? Houhou ? Ca va ? » Sa voix me tira de mon monologue intérieur et je décidai de lui dire. Je n'avais jamais eu de secret pour elle et elle l'aurait deviné tôt ou tard… De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas me reprocher de m'être un peu défoulé sur ce type…Non ?

-« Bon tu sais, tout à l'heure, je suis partie courir. » Commençai-je prudemment.

-« Humhum »

-« Eh bien je revenais, quand quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je suis restée debout, mais lui –c'était un type de notre âge je dirais- s'est retrouvé par terre et mon ipod aussi par la même occasion. Tu sais comme je tiens à avoir de la musique sur moi partout où je vais ? Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Là, j'ai en quelque sorte…

Là, Alice se jeta sur moi en me secouant comme un prunier. Tu t'es jeté sur lui, et vous avez fini par vous embrasser ?!

Quoi ?! Seigneur, mais d'où lui venaient ses idées ?

-« Non !!! Qu'est ce que tu raconte !» je lui lançai un regard effaré.

-« Mais il est beau, non ? »

Alors que je tentais de me souvenir de son visage, il s'afficha sans peine dans mon esprit, aussi clair que s'il avait été face à moi. Pourtant je n'avais pas une mémoire très visuelle … Effectivement, je l'avais remarqué, et cela m'avait encore plus contrarié. Ce mec était incroyablement sexy. Un vrai canon. Il ne ressemblait en rien à tous ces adolescents ingrats que l'on pouvait croiser au lycée. Non, lui aurai tout à fait eu sa place dans un défilé de mode.

-« Eh bien oui il est pas mal. » _Quel euphémisme ma vieille…_

-« Comment ça pas mal ? Beau ou moche, choisi ! J'ai vu tu as rougi !! »

-« Eh bien oui, il est super sexy ca te va ? Mais il est infect ! Non seulement il me bousille mon ipod, mais en plus il s'est mis à rigoler alors que je l'engueulais. J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler, et puis ses deux amis m'ont distraite en se moquant de lui. Un super musclé brun et un grand blond assez séduisants»

-« Quoi ? Trois beaux gars qui se promènent à Forks ? C'est quoi ce bins ? ca ne peut pas être vrai !! Ici on a le droit en tout et pour tout à Mike et Tyler et tous les autres sont pris depuis longtemps ! Tu ne les avais jamais vu, hein ?

-« Euh non, pourquoi ?»

-« Et si c'étaient Edward Cullen et les frères Hale ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? J'ai vu une photo de chacun en faisant des recherches tout a l'heure : Ils étaient tous très populaires dans leur lycée donc je n'ai eu aucun problème à en trouver. Emmet était capitaine de l'équipe de football, Edward était le champion de gym du lycée… Jasper - c'est le plus beau je trouve -était moins connu car il ne faisait aucune activité particulière. Mais il est leur ami, donc il a aussi son fan-club. »

-« Quoi ?! Il a _aussi_ son fan-club ? Donc tous les trois ont des fan-club à leur âge ???? »

-« Mais non, c'est une façon de parler…disons que c'était le trio masculin le plus populaire du lycée. J'imagine donc que toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec eux » dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. « Bon allez dis-moi a quoi ils ressemblaient, ces mystérieux inconnus, pour voir. Celui que tu as bousculé d'abord»

-« Quoi !? Mais c'est lui qui m'a bousculé, pas moi ! »

-« Bella ! »

-« Ok, alors, il était assez grand peut-être 1m80, avec des cheveux brun-roux» je terminai ma description quand je croisai le regard surpris et scandalisé d'Alice.

-« Enfin non mais c'est quoi cette description Isabella Marie Swan ! Et les yeux ? Et la bouche, et le nez, et… !! » ouille ca s'annonce mal avec ce ton, et elle vient de m'appeler par mon nom complet ou je me trompe ?

-« Les yeux ? Tout ça je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. _(Menteuse…). _Ecoutes, montre moi leur photo, que ça aille plus vite ! » Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « trouvera jamais personne si elle ne regarde pas »

-« Je t'ai entendue ! » claironnai-je joyeusement, bien qu'agacée qu'elle remette le sujet sur le tapis : même si ce n'était qu'une remarque anodine, elle me piquait au vif.

-« Bah écoutes, tu sais bien que c'est vrai… Tu ne cherches même pas ! Je pourrais comprendre si tu me disais que tu attends le prince charmant, mais tu as l'air de t'en foutre royalement ! »

-« On a déjà eu cette conversation ! Changes de disque ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a même pas 16 ans … On a le temps … Et je te rappelle que j'ai essayé ! Je suis sortie avec Mike un soir… »

-« …avant de t'enfuir en courant dès qu'il a prononcé « deuxième rencart » ! Soit dix minutes après être entrée dans le bar…Et combien de temps il t'a tannée pour que tu acceptes UN rendez-vous ? Deux mois c'est ça ? » répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, avant de reprendre avec un sourire moqueur « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas trouver Mike charmant … Il est si intelligent et bourré de charmes ! dit-elle en essayant de cacher son rire, me lançant un sourire malicieux.

Elle m'avait en effet confié, le soir où je m'étais enfuie de ce rendez-vous, justement, qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus supporter les phrases lourdes de sous entendus de Mike que moi.

-« Oui ! Surement autant de charme et de finesse qu'un éléphant lancé au galop dans un magasin de porcelaine ! » Nous éclatâmes de rire en nous tenant les côtes, nous étouffant presque sur le dos de ce pauvre Mike. Rosalie et elle m'avaient longtemps taquinée en me disant que le seul rendez-vous que j'avais accepté était avec cet idiot alors que selon elles, d'autres bien plus intelligents attendaient leur tour… Moi en tout cas je n'avais rien vu !

-« Bon, allez, sors le matos, pour voir si ces fameux nouveaux sont si beaux, qu'on rigole! »

-« ok, juste le temps d'appeler Rosalie ! C'est le moment de faire un conseil ! »

Aaah … Les conseils… C'était une longue tradition made in Swan, ça… Au moment où Rosalie et Alice avaient emménagé dans la maison, chaque petit incident entre nous trois était sujet à tensions. Si moi je n'acceptais pas qu'on me « vole » mon père après tant d'années à vivre seule avec lui, elles, étaient jalouses de mon petit bonheur. Nous n'osions rien nous dire de nos peurs et de nos souffrances, trop méfiantes pour nous faire confiance. Chacune de nos discussions -qu'elle parle de Barbie ou du dernier tube de Madonna- finissait en guerre des mots. Elles, me reprochant de leur voler leur mère, et moi, jalouse de leur proximité avec Charlie et de leur chance d'avoir une mère aimante. Exaspérée par notre petite guéguerre quotidienne, leur mère, Anna, nous avait expliqué comment elle et ses frères, jeunes, faisaient pour discuter lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose sur le cœur ou étaient brouillés pour x raisons. Elle nous avait forcées à nous parler chaque soir pour régler les conflits de la journée et nous avions, finalement, après de longues semaines d'incompréhension mutuelle, fini par nous ouvrir les unes aux autres. Ce qui n'était au début qu'un moyen de faire baisser les tensions devint rapidement un rituel incontournable... Aujourd'hui encore, nous passions rarement une journée sans en faire le compte rendu, le soir sous les draps dans un de nos lits ou même en pleine matinée, comme maintenant, pour partager des « infos importantes » ou les derniers potins.

Bref, ce conseil ci serait certainement une séance consacrée exclusivement au sport national d'Alice : le cancanage.

Après avoir brandit les photos trouvées sur internet et m'avoir entendue confirmer que l'inconnu qui m'avait bousculé et Edward Cullen ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne, Alice hurla en sautant pendant environ dix minutes, regardant tantôt la photo d'Edward, tantôt mon visage, tandis que Rosalie et moi nous contentions de nous regarder, les mains sur les oreilles, complètement blasées par la réaction -somme toute habituelle- d'Alice. Quand elle s'arrêta –surement parce qu'elle manquait de souffle- elle commença à me parler du Destin, de coup de foudre et je faillis m'enfuir en courant, mais mes deux traîtresses de sœurs me retinrent juste avant.

Rosalie, en voyant mon expression qui ne devait pas être joyeuse, joyeuse, vint à ma rescousse.

-« Alice calmes toi, elle t'a bien dit qu'elle le trouvait désagréable. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille en faire son petit-ami… »

-« …Ni même mon ami, » la coupais-je, « Désagréable, le mot est faible ! Désolée pour le langage, mais franchement, quel chieur ! Il m'a regardé lui crier dessus comme si j'étais une demeurée, et en plus de ça, il s'est moqué de moi ! Non, merci, mais je ne veux pas de ce mec comme ami ! Il est prétentieux et déplaisant.»

En entendant cela, Alice haussa les sourcils, suspicieuse, avant de me demander :

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne lui as pas vraiment parlé, tu ne le connais pas, non ? Il m'a l'air très gentil » dit-elle en se replongeant dans l'étude du visage photographié. « Et d'après ce site » -elle désigna du doigt la page affichée sur son ordinateur portable- « c'est un gars presque timide, toujours galant et adorable. Tu as peut-être sur réagit, tu ne pense pas ? » Elle releva les yeux vers moi, interrogative.

Je faillis m'étrangler. C'était moi la coupable, maintenant ? Il allait me le payer, celui là, à me faire passer pour l'idiote de l'histoire ! Je jetai un violent coup de pied dans la première chose qui eu le malheur de se trouver devant moi –une paire de chaussures d'Alice vola à travers la pièce. Un coup d'œil vers Rosalie et Alice, ébahies par la colère qu'elles avaient du lire sur mon visage, me fit réaliser ma bêtise. Je n'avais vraiment pas réagi normalement pour cette simple histoire de chute. Après tout, c'est vrai, nous étions tous les deux coupables au départ. Si on pouvait être coupable d'inattention. S'il n'avait pas été si désagréable et si mon ipod n'avait pas été impliqué dans l'affaire, j'aurais sûrement, comme à mon habitude, rougi, puis aurais passé l'heure suivante à m'excuser en pensant que tout était de ma faute.

Je baissai la tête. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour comprendre, et pourtant j'avais passé la matinée à pester en le traitant de tous les noms. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, déboussolée. Où était passée la douce et patiente Bella ? Je la préférais, et de loin … Moi qui arrivais même à supporter Mike et ses blagues caustiques !

Je me tournai vers les filles, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

-« Euh…Désolée… ? Tu as raison, Alice, j'ai sur réagit. »

Elles me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'éclater de rire. Je les suivit rapidement, soulagée de retrouver un peu de calme après un début de journée…tumultueux…

-«Eh bien tu devrais rentrer plus souvent dans de beaux jeunes hommes, si c'est pour réagir comme ça ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête !» pouffa Rosalie.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a pas vu toutes les photos !»s'écria Alice.

Quelques heures plus tard, je savais tout des occupations favorites de chacun des deux jeunes hommes, avec quel genre de fille ils avaient coutume de sortir et cætera. Malgré toute vraisemblance au vu de tous les sites qu'Alice avait trouvé, selon elle, le net était cruellement dépourvu d'informations à leur sujet. Pas que cela l'ait empêchée d'accéder au compte facebook de tous les gens qui le connaissaient –il n'y était pas inscrit- et avaient potentiellement des informations le concernant. Elle avait même été jusqu'à poser des questions sur lui sur le forum de son ancien lycée (énorme moment de solitude pour moi, qui avait honte de ses actes, alors qu'elle et Rosalie semblaient trouver cela parfaitement normal). Le verdict était le suivant : étonnamment, s'ils étaient des élèves très populaires dans leur lycée, ils semblaient peu enclins à s'exposer. _Humpf, pour ce que j'en pense_. Je me donnai une taloche mentale. _Calme-toi, bon dieu !_

Après quelques heures de papote intensive, nous descendîmes préparer à manger et ô surprise, un plat de lasagnes trônait au milieu de la table : nous avions appris à Charlie à faire ce plat et c'était le seul qu'il parvenait à ne pas brûler. Il lui fallait en revanche toujours une assistante, au cas où… En l'occurrence, nous trouvâmes Nessie en train de lécher la cuillère.

En traînant les pieds, je rejoignis ma chambre après un dernier baiser à Nessie, et un ultime conseil Swan. Le week-end était fini, demain serait un autre jour, certes, mais demain je risquais de le revoir, lui, et je priais pour réussir à ne pas péter les plombs encore une fois.

***

Ouf, le cours de mathématiques était enfin fini ! La présence d'Alice rendait le cours plus supportable, mais je n'en jubilais pas moins de sortir de mon enfer personnel. Me dirigeant rapidement vers mon casier –c'était le dernier de la rangée- je vis avec étonnement que trois casiers avaient été ajoutés à côté. Sans plus me poser de questions, je l'ouvris rapidement, pris mes livres et alors que je le fermai, je sentis le poids d'un regard sur moi. Tournant la tête, je fus désarçonnée par ce que je vis. Je restai bouche bée quelques instants avant de penser à me ressaisir. _Oh non, comment allais-je pouvoir survivre à l'année avec __ça__ ?!_

**Si vous avez aimé, ou que vous avez des remarques à faire : le petit bouton vert est là pour vous, il vous tend les bras !**_  
_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Poursuivie

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en alert ou qui ont reviewé !**

**Je ne l'avais pas précisé avant, mais je compte poster un chapitre de cette fic par semaine : le mercredi (soir).**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Poursuivie

Tournant la tête, je fus désarçonnée par ce que je vis. Je restai bouche bée quelques instants avant de penser à me ressaisir. _Oh non, comment allais-je pouvoir survivre toute l'année avec __ça__ ?!_

Edward Cullen, me souriant, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres, était appuyé à l'un des casiers que j'avais vu quelques instants plus tôt et qui semblait lui appartenir, puisqu'il y installait un cadenas. Il avait le casier voisin au mien ! Je serais donc forcée de le croiser tous les jours…Je m'empressai de fermer la bouche et après l'avoir contemplé pendant quelques instants, complètement confuse, et au lieu de le saluer comme toute personne normalement constituée l'aurait fait, je m'enfui en courant, deux questions tournant en boucle dans ma tête. _Oh, non,__pourquoi moi ?! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ???_

Bon d'accord, je sais, c'est pathétique, mieux vaut affronter les problèmes de front, et puis ce n'est qu'un être humain normal, pas un vampire venu me sucer le sang… blablabla … Mais le voir là devant moi -même si je m'attendais évidemment à le croiser un de ces jours, puisqu'il semblait bien être…Edward, le nouvel élève- m'avait complètement paniquée. Je n'étais pas au courant que j'étais aussi lâche mais ne pensais même pas à me sentir ridicule : tout ce à quoi je parvenais à penser était la manière que j'avais de me comporter en sa présence. Chaque fois – certes, je ne l'avais rencontré que deux fois, mais bon- je réagissais vraiment étrangement. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait rendue aussi déchaînée par sa simple présence. En effet, si je n'étais pas aussi extravertie que mes deux sœurs adoptives, je n'en devenais pas non plus une asociale et arrivais parfaitement à dialoguer avec les personnes qui ne m'étaient pas familières. On me disait même parfois que j'étais culottée. Là, je sentais bien que je ne me contrôlais vraiment pas en sa présence. Exit l'assurance et le « culot » ! D'abord je me transformais en harpie seulement parce qu'il m'était rentré dedans, et maintenant je m'enfuyais en le voyant ! Joyeux constat ! C'est grave docteur ?

Comme je marchais à pas rapides, perdue dans mes pensées, sans regarder devant moi, ce qui devait arriver arriva : après avoir percuté ce qui m'apparaissait comme une montagne vivante, je m'étalai lamentablement par terre. Encore un peu étourdie par le choc, je fus saisie sous les bras par deux immenses mains qui me relevèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Etonnée, je regardai les mains secourables qui m'avaient aidée, avant de remonter les yeux vers le propriétaire de ces deux gigantesques abattoirs, sorte de géant qui me dépassait de deux têtes –je fais un peu plus d'un mètre soixante, ce qui fait de moi une naine face à chaque personne un peu grande que je croise. Un grand rire secouait sa carcasse, rire qu'il tentait de réprimer en se mordant les joues, le regard pétillant et légèrement moqueur. Finalement, il le laissa éclater, n'en pouvant manifestement plus, et son rire tonitruant résonna à travers le couloir dans lequel nous nous tenions, attirant tous les regards sur nous -je rougis de plus belle, à présent écarlate, gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, chose que je détestais par-dessus tout.

Quand il eut fini de rire, il essuya ses yeux mouillés de larmes et me tendis la main :

-« Bonjour, charmante apparition…A qui ais-je l'honneur ? » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Isabella Swan. » Annonçai-je simplement en acceptant sa poignée de main, tout de même un peu intimidée par cette armoire à glace, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : « Mais appelles moi Bella, je préfère ».

Il sourit amicalement, puis me regarda plus attentivement, visiblement intrigué, avant que son regard ne s'éclaire.

« Tu es la fille d'hier »! S'exclama-t-il avant de se remettre à rire. J'écarquillai les yeux, interdite : de quoi parlait-il ? Puis le souvenir me revint, notamment grâce à son rire tonitruant reconnaissable entre mille. C'était lui qui avait éclaté de rire quand je m'étais mise à crier sur Cullen. Je me renfrognai. Décidément, tout était réunit pour me rappeler cette journée !

-« Ah ! Sois bénite pour avoir rabattu son caquet à Ed de cette façon ! C'était trop drôle ! » Continua-t-il en s'esclaffant, ce souvenir l'ayant visiblement durablement marqué.

Redevenant plus sérieux quelques instants, il ajouta avec un ton faussement séducteur :

-«Au fait, moi c'est Hale. Emmet Hale._ » _

Je me raidis aussitôt à l'annonce de ce nom. Alors c'était lui ? … Le fils adoptif de Renée…Comment pouvais-je ne pas l'avoir reconnu après avoir vu tant de photos !? Mais c'était bien lui, aucun doute : carrure d'athlète, cheveux bruns, visage enfantin… Et Jasper, son frère, doit donc être le grand blond qui était avec lui …

-« Je suis le cousin d'Edward, l'abruti que tu as renversé, et je vais toute suite aller te présenter à Jasper, mon frère » dit-il en entourant mes épaules de son bras, m'entraînant à sa suite sans que je puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Il commença à me raconter sa vie, et je l'écoutai avidement. J'avais toujours cru que quand je verrais ceux qui m'avaient « volé » ma mère, je les détesterai immédiatement. Mais comment ne pas aimer ce gros ours plein de tendresse que je devinai derrière la masse de muscle ? Je venais à peine de le rencontrer que je me sentais bien avec lui. En sécurité. Et puis je m'étais toujours demandé ce que cela faisait d'avoir un grand frère, même si je me contentais parfaitement de mes trois sœurs. Mon frère adoptif… Et puis il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix de l'aimer… Tandis qu'il m'entraînait, me portait presque en fait, à travers les dédales de couloirs qu'il semblait déjà connaitre par cœur, il avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, à croire qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau joujou…Oups… Je crois que_ je suis_ le nouveau joujou…

Incapable de me sortir seule de la prison que formait son bras incroyablement musclé, je dus lui dire que je devais aller en cours et que j'étais déjà en retard. Il me restait en effet encore un cours avant la pause…

-« Quoi ?! C'est encore le matin ?! Mais on n'a même pas eu le temps de parler… T'as l'air drôle, je voulais te présenter à mon frère…» Sa figure était décomposée et j'eu envie de consoler ce gros nounours (moi qui ne suis pourtant pas très tactile !).

-« On pourra se voir à déjeuner, si tu veux ? » Proposai-je « Tu viendras avec eux et je vous présenterai mes amis… »

-« Oooh… Tu me dragues déjà Swan ? Tu as déjà succombé à mon charme fou ? » Il sourit, fier de sa répartie avant de faire une drôle de grimace.

Je répliquai avec malice sans prêter attention à son air perplexe, avant de lui tirer la langue :

-« On m'a toujours dit d'être gentille avec les nouveaux…Et puis j'ai pitié de toi !»

-« Attends, attends » il leva la main pour m'indiquer qu'il allait parler, ses sourcils sont froncés, son l'air sérieux et apparemment il est en train de réfléchir. Emmet est vraiment étrange comme ça. Son expression ne colle pas, mais alors pas du tout avec lui et semble déplacée sur sa figure habituellement toujours barrée d'un grand sourire. Puis, son visage s'éclaire et il s'écrit, tout excité :

-« Bella Swan ? La fille de Renée ? »

-« Oui…Elle t'a parlé de moi ? »

Franchement, cela pouvait paraître idiot mais je doutais presque qu'elle ait révélé mon existence à ses deux fils adoptifs. A aucun moment elle ne m'avait contactée, ni montré signe de vie et je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que sur les vieilles photos jaunies que Charlie m'avait montré. De toutes évidence elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi : puisqu'elle en avait si honte, comment et pourquoi avoir parlé de moi ? Après tout je n'étais qu'une erreur pour elle.

-« Oui, elle a une vieille photo de toi, bébé, dans son portefeuille. Un jour je l'ai vue et elle a bien du me l'expliquer. » Balayant ce sujet d'un geste de la main, il se tu un moment avant de se mettre à me secouer dans tous les sens, tant que je sentis mes os s'entrechoquer (c'était une réaction digne d'Alice ça !) « Waouh, mais alors on est FRERE ET SŒUR !!! » A la fin de la phrase sa voix partit de les aigus et il me prit dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer en faisant une sorte de danse de la joie…Et tout ça au beau milieu du couloir, bien entendu ! Mais pour une fois, étrangement, je m'en fichais (il faut dire que le fait que le couloir soit à cet instant pratiquement désert aidait beaucoup…). Et je me laissai emporter dans sa ronde, sa joie m'ayant contaminée.

Bien vite cependant, les dures réalités de la vie me rattrapèrent et je me souvins que j'aurai déjà du être en cours depuis quelques minutes et qu'à moins de vouloir être en retard, je devrai courir pour parvenir à ma salle dans les temps.

Je dus lui hurler dans l'oreille pour qu'il daigne m'écouter et me libérer par la même occasion.

-« Lâche-moi, je dois y aller ! On se voit à la cafet' ! »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et profitant du fait qu'il m'ait lâchée, je m'élançai dans le couloir. Je détestais arriver en retard, et j'avais cours à l'autre bout du lycée. Hors d'haleine, et après être tombée pas moins de trois fois sur le chemin, je parvins à ma salle de biologie juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Me précipitant à l'intérieur, je m'excusai auprès du professeur avant de me chercher une place des yeux. Malheureusement, tout le monde était déjà installé et il ne restait qu'une place, à côté de …

_Argh, non pas lui !!!_

Sa vue et la perspective de devoir passer l'heure suivante à ses côtés ne suffit pas complètement à faire retomber la douce euphorie qui m'avait envahie, mais contribua au moins à me faire revenir sur Terre. A contrecœur, je me dirigeais vers la paillasse, m'assit rapidement et sortis mes affaires sans lui adresser un regard, ce que j'avais l'intention de faire pendant toute l'heure. Pas question de me ridiculiser encore une fois ! Je préférais éviter qu'il me prenne pour une folle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se tourner vers moi, tout sourire.

_Si tu recommence à te moquer de moi, tu vas avoir affaire à moi… Je ne suis peut-être pas un super musclor, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me tasser dans mon coin en attendant qu'on me laisse tranquille !_

-« Bonjour » dit-il doucement alors que le prof commençait son cours. « Je ne me suis pas présenté, l'autre fois, je suis Edward Cullen. »

Je me tournai vers lui, m'apprêtant à lui renvoyer ses quatre vérités en pleine face, mais son sourire éblouissant me stoppa. Il était décidemment bien plus beau en vrai que sur les photos de piètre qualité récoltées sur le net… Je secouai la tête, essayant de reprendre mes esprits, échappant par la même occasion à ses incroyables yeux verts.

_Hors de question d'être attirée par ce type, _me morigénai-je intérieurement_. Ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! Inspire, expire…Ah, mince, il m'a parlé, je suis obligée de répondre ?_

Ne connaissant pas la réponse à cette question épineuse, je me contentai d'un vague grognement accompagné d'un hochement de tête.

_Voilà. Là, je lui signifie que j'ai entendu et je ne lui donne pas pour autant envie de continuer la conversation._

Satisfaite de mon subterfuge, je redirigeai mon attention vers le discours peu passionnant du professeur sur la génétique. Ce n'était absolument pas mon sujet préféré mais tout était mieux que de devoir prêter attention à mon voisin de table. Très vite, fort malheureusement pour moi, ce dernier repartit à l'assaut, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-« Et toi, comment t'appelles tu ? »

Je le dévisageai, méfiante. Il avait l'air d'être réellement intéressé, ce que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à poursuivre la conversation alors que, de toute évidence, il ne m'aimait pas ? Je répondis à contrecœur, ne pouvant décemment pas ignorer sa question.

-« Je suis Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. »

-« Ca te va très bien », me dit-il avec un sourire en coin extrêmement … craquant.

_Quoi ?! J'ai bien entendu ?_ Je savais que mon nom en italien signifiait « belle », mais le savait-il, lui ? Et pourquoi me dire ça après son comportement de l'autre jour ? Rouge comme une pivoine, ce qui provoqua un discret rire chez lui, je balbutiai un petit « merci ». Puis je me creusai la cervelle pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si aimable. Faisait-il cela pour se faire pardonner, même s'il ne m'appréciait pas ? Avait-il pitié de moi et de ma maladresse ? Oui, ce devait être quelque chose comme ça. Aussitôt, mon animosité envers lui augmenta d'un cran. Non seulement il était odieux, mais en plus hypocrite et puis même si je me serais bien gardée de le reconnaître, je le trouvais d'une beauté insensée. Oui, c'est le mot. Insensée. Moi qui ne m'intéressais si peu à la gente masculine –ce qui me convenait parfaitement- voilà que mes hormones se réveillaient pour … _ça. _

_Pff…Moi qui croyais que je n'étais pas du genre à craquer pour ces beaux gosses superficiels après lesquels toutes les filles courent…_

Eh oui. Toutes les blondes et pom-pom girls de la classe avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, la bave dégoulinant presque sur leur menton, elles ne détournaient le regard de lui que pour m'incendier des yeux. Comme si j'étais un quelconque obstacle entre elles et lui ! J'avais l'envie grandissante de leur proposer d'échanger leur place avec la mienne, de leur dire que je n'étais nullement intéressée et qu'elles me rendraient même service en me débarrassant de lui.

Mais quelque chose me retenait. Je me convainquis que c'était l'attitude de ces filles qui me donnait envie de vomir, et que je n'éprouvais qu'un peu de pitié pour lui qui devait supporter ces regards dégoulinants et ces bouches en cœur…

_Beurk. Je me serais déjà enfuie en courant, à sa place. Comment peut-il supporter ça ?_

A ce moment là, Jessica lui fit- peu discrètement- passer un papier avec un sourire étincelant. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle essayait de le draguer. Cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger et après avoir lu le message, il lui rendit son sourire, m'éblouissant au passage avec sa dentition lumineuse certainement sponsorisée par Colgate.

_Aaah, mes yeux. Heureusement que ce n'était pas dirigé vers moi. Tu divagues ma vieille, va donc te faire soigner. Qui donc peut être éblouie par un simple sourire ? Surtout un d'Edward. Bon, ce soir, promis, je me couche tôt !_

Par mesure de précaution pour mes pauvres neurones malmenés depuis le début de la matinée, j'ignorai soigneusement mon voisin durant le reste de l'heure, déterminée à ne pas me lier avec un être de cet acabit. Apparemment, il n'attendait rien de plus que l'attention d'une belle blonde pour ne plus avoir à s'abaisser à me parler. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il était tout à fait le genre de personne que j'exècre : un garçon imbu de lui-même, superficiel, hypocrite et je le parierai, inintéressant !

Comme pour confirmer mon hypothèse, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se précipita en dehors de la salle, le derrière sautant de son siège comme si ce dernier l'avait piqué. Il devait certainement être pressé de retrouver ce que le message lui avait promis. Bien sûr, Jessica et toutes les pimbêches de la classe lui emboîtèrent le pas derechef. Cela n'eut, encore une fois, pas l'air de le gêner, et il s'était appuyé au mur en face de la salle qu'il venait de quitter si précipitamment –pour attendre sa belle blonde, j'imagine- sans sembler prêter attention à la situation, cocasse au possible –le jeune premier qui attend sa belle, une jambe contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur la porte…. Elle le rejoignit aussitôt, non sans avoir vérifier que tous ses cheveux étaient en place, que son décolleté laissait effectivement entrevoir sa poitrine et elle s'avança en chaloupant des hanches, un sourire qu'elle devait penser ravageur aux lèvres.

_Et dire que ça marche ! _

En effet, d'après les regards de Mike et Tyler rivés sur elle, il fallait croire que sa méthode fonctionnait.

_Pouah ! Moi ça m'aurait plus donné envie de gerber qu'autre chose. _

Agacée et vaguement écœurée, je m'empressai de tourner le dos à cette parade de paon ridicule et parti rapidement vers la cafeteria. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir retrouver les filles et discuter un peu avec les êtres doués d'intelligence qu'étaient mes amis –au contraire d'un grand nombre d'élèves de ma classe, à ce que j'avais pu voir. Soulagée et heureuse : après tout, je ne les avais pas vus durant le week-end, j'arrivai rapidement dans le self et pu les rejoindre. Lassée de mon début de journée déjà catastrophique, je m'affalais plus que je ne m'assis sur la première chaise libre que je trouvai à notre table où seuls Kate et Garrett étaient déjà arrivés, mais très occupés à explorer la bouche de l'un et l'autre, ils ne me prêtèrent guère attention.

La tête posée sur la table, je commençais à somnoler quand une grosse voix me réveilla en sursaut. Me retournant brusquement, je pu voir Emmet me faire de signes depuis l'autre extrémité de la cantine. Ne m'étant encore rien acheté, je me levai, tout de suite ragaillardie par son arrivée. Je me dirigeai vers lui qui était en train de remplir son plateau, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne le connaissais que depuis le matin que j'avais déjà l'impression que nous étions amis de longue date. Me faisant passer devant lui sous les quelques remarques désobligeantes sur le thème de « vous ne pouvez pas attendre votre tour ! » -que sa carrure fit bientôt taire- il me passa un plateau déjà à moitié rempli. Me voyant hausser les sourcils devant la quantité de nourriture assez significative et que je ne serais certainement pas en mesure d'avaler, il me fit un sourire malicieux.

-« C'est un peu pour moi aussi » dit-il en riant devant ma mine horrifiée. Avant de se justifier, comme accusé d'un crime impardonnable : « Y'a pas assez de place sur mon plateau ! »

Jetant un coup d'œil à son plateau, je faillis m'étrangler devant le tas en effet conséquent de plats entassés dont la quantité était certainement équivalente à la ration de quatre personnes normalement constituées.

Me lançant un clin d'œil, il continua de remplir mes bras de bouts de pizza, de plats de pâtes, de gâteaux en tous genres...

-« Euh...Tu comptes ingurgiter tout ça ? »

-« Oui oui, t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça. Donc, au fait, tu ne m 'as rien dit sur toi ! T'as des sœurs ? Parce que tu as beau être sacrément bien roulée, t'es trop jeune pour moi ! Et puis t'es ma sœur, après tout ! » dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Sans me formaliser de sa remarque qui m'aurait donné envie de rentrer sous terre si elle avait été prononcée par un autre que lui (je me sentais aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Ben) je lui répondis avec un sourire complice.

-«Bah tu sais, je t 'avais dit que je te présenterai ma bande d'amis ? »

-«Ouaip »

-« Eh bien on mange toujours tous ensemble à midi donc ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance...avec ma sœur Rosalie... et ses amies...Elles sont de ton âge il me semble.»

D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'idée m'était venue, elle me semblait de plus en plus réalisable : d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre et voir, Emmet était un mec costaud, cheveux bruns courts, visage d'enfant -avec ces fossettes adorables qui se formaient quand il souriait...donc tout le temps en fait- sur un corps de rugbyman... Il était plein d'humour et paraissait très sympa. Parfait pour Rosalie !! Il ne manquait plus que l'avis des deux intéressés...

_Oups, je deviens comme Alice...à trop la fréquenter, j'en viens à vouloir caser tout le monde autour de moi..._

Il coupa mes réflexions sur leur couple juste avant que je ne puisse les imaginer mariés, entourés d'enfants.

-« Ah oui au fait, à propos de présentations : voici mon frère Jasper » il désigna le jeune homme blond derrière lui il a ton âge » -il me fit une œillade appuyée et pleine de sous entendus qui me fit aussitôt rosir- « et mon cousin Edward. Edward, Jasper, voici Bella.»

Je suspendis mon geste, le regard fixé sur la beauté aux cheveux bruns-roux qui me regardait étrangement.

_M***e !!! Je l'avais complètement oublié, ce cousin si encombrant...C'est vrai, ils habitent ensemble ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est canon…Mais pas question de m'intéresser _

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'en avais oublié le verre que je venais de prendre. Je ne me rendis compte qu'il avait glissé de ma main que lorsque je l'entendis tomber sur le sol et se briser. Sursautant violemment, je faillis tomber et, mon équilibre déjà précaire tendant dangereusement vers zéro après ce bond, je tanguais, sur le point de me précipiter au sol quand la solide poigne d'Emmet me rattrapa in extremis. Me remettant délicatement sur mes pieds, il me dit d'un ton moqueur :

-« Dis donc, ça fait à peine un jour que je te connais que tu m'es tombé déjà deux fois dans les bras ! Et encore, je n'ai pas parlé de la fois où tu as percuté Edward ! »

Je lui tirai la langue, m'efforçant de sortir de mes pensées ce souvenir et la déconcertante présence que je devinais derrière lui et Jasper. Je souris amicalement à ce dernier, ignorant complètement Edward que j'avais entendu rire pendant ma presque chute. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, celui-là ! Ca se voyait qu'il n'avait pas un trouble de l'équilibre, lui ! Ce truc là me pourrissait ma vie, même si j'avais grâce à mon « défaut de fabrication » -comme l'appelait Charlie- rencontré quelques-uns de mes amis…Comme Emmet, quoi. Même si lui c'est différent, puisque c'est mon frère…

Bon d'accord, je le connais depuis deux heures seulement, mais il a le don de me mettre à l'aise, même quand il sort des blagues salaces ! C'est un peu inhabituel pour moi de m'attacher à quelqu'un si rapidement, mais ça m'arrange : il y a deux bonnes raisons pour ça. La première, c'est que je déteste la phase avant l'amitié où on doit faire connaissance. On doit uniquement se fier à son instinct, et généralement tout le monde est timide pendant un temps et n'ose rien dire (je suis loin d'être réservée, même si je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, et je hais ne pas pouvoir être totalement franche : on ne peut pas engueuler quelqu'un que l'on vient de rencontrer parce que cette personne doit se secouer plus au lieu de se plaindre, plus tenir compte des autres…etc. On a tous des périodes où on « dévie » quand on déprime sans fin pour rien, et je veux pouvoir secouer quelqu'un qui en a besoin ! ). La seconde raison : on ne sait rien des goûts, de l'histoire de l'autre et donc jamais à l'abri de faire une boulette, chose pour laquelle je suis également très douée !

Bref, ça m'arrangeais grandement d'être aussi à l'aise avec Emmet que je ne connais pourtant que de ce matin, qu'avec Ben que je connais depuis l'enfance.

Après avoir fini nos emplettes –j'étais décidément estomaquée par la quantité de nourriture qu'Emmet avait pris- nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table où je les présentai à Kate et Garrett.

Peu après, le reste de la troupe arriva. Alice et Rosalie, Irina et Tanya, Ben et Angela qui s'étaient finalement mis en couple, après des semaines à se tourner autour.

-« Ben ! » Je sautai dans ses bras dès qu'il fut délesté de son plateau.

-« Alors Bells, quoi de neuf ma vieille ? » demanda-t-il après m'avoir reposée sur mes pieds.

Les yeux brillants, je me tournai vers les deux frères Hale et au passage vis un Edward au visage décomposé, mais sans plus m'en préoccuper, j'annonçai :

-« Je vous présente Emmet et Jasper Hale. » Alice, Rosalie et Ben étaient bien sûr au courant de ma vie familiale décousue et ils se retournèrent aussitôt vers les nouveaux-venus pour les jauger, le regard avide.

***

Après un déjeuné aussi mouvementé durant lequel les deux frères avaient été bombardés de questions –surtout par mes sœurs qui ne les quittaient pas du regard- le reste de la journée passa lentement, et nous ne nous retrouvâmes toutes les trois que le soir, à bord de la vieille chevrolet, dans laquelle le silence était uniquement rompu pas le son de l'autoradio. J'attendis que nous soyons arrivées à la maison avant de poser la question fatidique.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'eux ? »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas, alors le petit bouton vert est là pour vous ! Même si ce ne sont que quelques mots tout simples, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne fait que me motiver un peu plus pour continuer cette fic ... Soyer donc pas timide, et reviewez donc ;) !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La revoir ?

**Merci à toutes revieweuses d'amour ^^ pour vos reviews qui font plus que plaisir, et j'en profite pour répondre aux revieweuses anonymes :**

**Fraise : Désolée, je ne te réponds que maintenant…Merci pour ta review et voici la suite…**

**Love forever marblette !! : Et bien je crois que tu as lu dans mes pensées ^^ voici le pov Edward, tu va donc voir pour sa réaction vis-à-vis de Ben et Emmet…Et pour la relation Bella-Edward…Patience est un maître mot ! ^^**

**Marion : Merci et bienvenu si tu es nouvelle, d'après ce que j'ai compris ^^ ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant !**

**Voilà la suite, attention, Edward est un peu renfrogné aujourd'hui lol, bonne lecture et…on se retrouve en bas ! ( la chanson c'est : I'm not over, Carolina Liar)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 (Pov Edward)

_Aaaah…Mon dieu, est-ce vraiment possible ? Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment rencontrée ? Est-elle bien réelle ? _

Je me repassais en boucle ce moment depuis le matin, et le même flot de questions m'assaillait. En repensant à elle, je me pris à m'imaginer dans ses bras, à être celui qu'elle aimerait. Je chassai cette idée de ma tête. Non seulement elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer, mais en plus, je ne pouvais être bon pour elle. Non.

_Et puis j'imagine quoi là ?! Elle est ma princesse, je suis son prince charmant et nous vivrons ensemble pour le reste de notre vie ? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois ! Ca n'existe que dans les contes, ce genre de choses !_

J'avais déjà trop fait souffrir les autres par mon égoïsme, alors que je croyais aimer… Assurément, je n'étais pas une personne bien. Durant la période où j'étais resté prostré, écrasé par la culpabilité et la souffrance, mon seul réconfort, la seule chose que je me permettais de faire, c'était la musique. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je souffrais pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. J'avais toujours été ainsi. Je ressentais ce que les autres pensaient, et s'ils souffraient, moi aussi. Mais le pire, c'était que par dessus le remord, s'ajoutait, bien plus forte, la peine de l'avoir perdue. Eléanor.

La chanson, qui pendant ces moments était récurrente dans mon ipod, commençât. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par les paroles, qui me rappelaient tant ma situation.

Never took the chance, could've jump the fence _(__Je n'ai jamais pris cette chance, j'aurai pu éviter la merde)__  
_I was scared of my own two feet _(__J'avais peur de mes propres deux pieds)__  
_Couldn't cross the line, it was black and white _(__Je ne pouvais pas franchir la ligne, c'était noir et blanc)_  
No contrast to be seen_(Aucun contraste en vue)__  
_What would you do?_(Que ferais-tu ?)__  
_What would you do? _(__Que ferais-tu ?)_

Do you know?_(Est-ce que tu sais ?)_  
Was it all a joke, never had control _(__Tout ça n'était qu'une blague, je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle)__  
_I'm not better on my own_(Je ne suis pas mieux tout seul)_

Quand je repensais à la fille de la chute, comme je l'appelai, je ne pouvais me dire que même si je ne la connaissais pas, elle ne méritait certainement pas cela. Surement pas elle. Non. Il fallait que je la sorte de ma tête. Demain ce serait la rentrée, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne serait pas là. Bien sûr, les chances qu'elle n'habite pas à Forks et donc ne vienne pas au lycée étaient presque nulles, mais qui sait si je serai capable de résister à cette incroyable attirance qui semblait me tirer vers elle ? A présent, comme je ne savais pas où elle était, il m'était plus aisé de me retenir. Alors que si je la voyais, aurais-je assez de volonté pour résister à cet appel ? Je soupirai. Le bien-être qui m'avait envahi lorsque je l'avait vue, quelques heures auparavant, avait totalement disparut, maintenant remplacé par l'amertume. Il y avait encore quelques heures, j'étais tellement obnubilé par cette idée de nouveau départ que j'avais osé espérer un avenir. Même si moi je m'accordais cette chance, elle ne l'accepterait certainement pas. Je m'étais donné comme nouvelle ligne de conduite d'être honnête, de toujours être franc. Je devrai donc lui dire, et elle sera horrifiée du monstre que je suis. Pourquoi donc, si je savais quelle serait l'issue de cette histoire -à savoir qu'on ne peut aimer ce que je suis- me prenais-je en flagrant délit de rêverie pleine d'espoir ? Pouvais-je me permettre de m'approcher d'elle ? Si elle finissait par me repousser, à quoi cela aurait-il servi, à part nous faire souffrir tous les deux ?

-« Edward… » Soupira ma mère, interrompant mes pensées, debout dans l'embrasure de ma porte. « Arrêtes donc de te torturer. Ce n'était pas de ta faute…Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux continuer à t'en vouloir tant de temps après. C'était un accident, est-ce que nous ne te l'avons pas assez répété ? Je n'en peux plus de te voir te morfondre tous les jours ! Tu avais l'air mieux, tout à l'heure pourtant… »

Au fil de son discours elle s'était approchée de moi, et fini par s'assoir à mes côtés. Ses yeux brillaient et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Encore une personne que je faisais souffrir. Pourtant, quelque part en moi, ces paroles qu'on m'avait répété un nombre incommensurable de fois commençaient à m'atteindre. Oui, je savais que c'était un accident, oui ce n'était pas moi le coupable…Et pourtant, je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas tout oublier comme cela.

Je soupirai un grand coup et me recomposai un sourire.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas m'man, je me fais juste un peu de soucis pour demain, c'est tout. »

Elle ne parut pas convaincue mais fit mine de croire mon mensonge. Elle me fit un dernier sourire -qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux- et alors qu'elle se relevait pour s'en aller, je la pris dans mes bras, pris d'une soudaine impulsion.

Elle me rendit tendrement mon étreinte. Ca faisait deux mois, que je lui parlais à peine…Mon cœur se serra. Il n'existait personne au monde de plus doux et bon qu'Esmé et moi je me donnai le droit de la faire souffrir. Cette réflexion entraîna une prise de conscience inattendue.

_Je suis vraiment un gros con, ma parole. Tout ça pour ça…Ca ne vaut pas le coup, bordel ! Remue-toi gros con ! Penses à ta famille, penses à cette fille. Il faut que tu puisses te battre pour elle. Elle ne sera pas là à t'attendre sagement, d'après sa réaction de tout à l'heure…_

-« Pardon, maman, je crois que je viens de me rendre compte que je suis pitoyable… Je n'aurai pas du me renfermer à vous malgré tout. Mais je crois que je me suis trouvé un nouveau but…» A mesure que j'énonçai cela, je me rendis compte que c'était la stricte vérité et que malgré tout ce que j'y risquai, je mourais d'envie de la connaître. Cette fois, un vrai sourire étira mes lèvres.

Elle se dégagea légèrement, me regarda en souriant –cette fois avec une vraie joie dans le regard- avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de partir. Arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna et je pu voir ses yeux brillant de larmes.

-« Enfin, mon fils est revenu… »

***

Je fus réveillé par un bruit de bousculade et les hurlements suraigus de Leah, sûrement poursuivie par Jacob.

Je n'eu pas la chance de pouvoir émerger du sommeil avant de sentir deux boulets de canons aux cheveux noirs s'écraser sur mon lit –me broyant les côtes au passage…

-« Hey, les jumeaux, du calme un peu... » Grommelais-je.

-« Mais, Edward...C'est Emmet qui a dit que tu allais faire le petit déj pour nous ! » s'écria Jacob, indigné.

-« Ah, je vois...Mais allez donc demander à maman plutôt. »

-« Mais papa a dit de pas la réveiller tôt ce matin... Allez...Viens nous faire à manger...S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîît...»

Leah me fit ses yeux de cocker larmoyant en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure, et je capitulai presque aussitôt, incapable de lutter contre cette manœuvre pourtant habituelle chez elle. Depuis que Carlisle et Esmé avaient adoptés les jumeaux, six ans auparavant, je n'avais jamais su résister à ses suppliques. Dans leur duo, c'était Leah qui prenait les choses en main, en persuadant les gens avec ses moues adorables, et si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal, Jacob d'ordinaire si réservé la défendait farouchement.

Au début, j'avais très mal vécu cette adoption, croyant que ma mère voulait me remplacer. Et puis je me sentais terriblement coupable : après tout c'était de ma faute si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres enfants. Des complications durant l'accouchement avaient failli mettre un terme à sa vie et depuis elle ne pouvait plus enfanter, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Cette culpabilité, je l'avais rejetée sur les jumeaux. Un jour cependant, Esmé était venue me parler et je lui avais avoué mes craintes. Elle m'avait expliqué que rien n'était de ma faute et que jamais elle ne pourrait rejeter la faute sur moi, que rien ne pourrait la faire m'aimer moins. Elle m'avait juste demandé d'essayer de les accepter dans ma vie, et ce que je n'accomplissais autrefois que par obligation était devenu une évidence. J'étais devenu le grand frère protecteur sans même m'en rendre compte...

La tête encore légèrement embrumée par une nuit de sommeil sans rêves et profonde, je traînai les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour m'exécuter. J'y retrouvai Emmet et Jasper, assis au comptoir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-« Alors Eddie, on avait du mal à se réveiller ? »

-« J'm'appelle E-d-w-a-r-d, je te rappelle ! »

-« Ouh, tout doux, je retiens la leçon : on n'embête pas E-d-w-a-r-d quand il vient de se lever... il vaut mieux attendre qu'il ait bu son café...» il leva les mains en signe de paix, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon aux lèvres.

Je me préparai rapidement une tasse de café serré, bien corsé, tout en essayant de discipliner les jumeaux qui se battaient pour savoir quoi manger -il était bien évidemment totalement exclu qu'ils ne prennent pas exactement la même chose, bien qu'ils ne soient jamais d'accord sur les menus- Leah réclamant des tartines à corps et à cris, et Jacob plaidant la cause des chocapics d'une vois désespérée.

-« Bon, on se calme ! » hurla Emmet, qui était devenu la mascotte des enfants en quelques jours seulement « Aujourd'hui, on va manger les ... tartines aux chocapics d'Emmet et Jasper!!!! »

Ils se levèrent, sortirent les céréales, le pain, et commencèrent une danse bizarre accompagnée d'une chanson bidon en versant les céréales en rythme. On aurait dit un remake d'une de ces chorégraphies de barmaids avec les shakers, mais en plus ridicule, bien sûr…

_Cher seigneur Jasper_

_Que mangions-nous hier ?_

_Des chocapicaupain !_

_Quoi ? Du chaulapin ? _Emmet me lança un clin d'œil avant d'envoyer le pain à Jasper.

_C'est une recette qui m' vient... _continua Jazz, imperturbable, attrapant adroitement le pain en versant les chocapics dedans.

_...de mes ancêtres pingouins !_

_Yeah ! _

Ils tendaient aux enfants deux sandwichs fourrés, théâtraux. Leur chorégraphie était si nulle que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sous leur regard faussement indigné. Ils se rassirent à leurs places, faisant mine d'être épuisés, tandis qu'Emmet lançait aux enfants :

-« Alala, nous on est fatigués, c'est plus de notre âge, la prochaine fois, faudra demander à Edward ! »

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-« Bah quoi ? T'as bu ton café, non ? » Il me fit un sourire angélique et je crois que, si je ne le connaissais pas depuis mon enfance et qu'il n'était pas comme un frère pour moi, je l'aurais étranglé.

***

Nous arrivâmes au lycée à l'heure de pointe et comme nous sortions de la voiture, on se retrouva comme dans un film : les gens arrêtant tout à coup leur conversation pour se tourner vers nous au ralenti, alors que ceux qui ne nous voyaient pas se tordaient le cou pour nous apercevoir.

_Euh… C'est quoi leur problème ?_

Mon ahurissement fut bientôt renforcé lorsque je vis Emmet qui s'avançait, criant un « Bonjour tout le monde ! » assourdissant, avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement ravi d'avoir un si gros public. Je le soupçonnais même d'avoir calculé l'heure en connaissance de cause pour arriver quand tout le monde serait assemblé dehors. Il lançait des œillades suggestives aux belles filles et faisait des accolades aux mecs les plus proches de lui comme s'il les avait connu depuis toujours. Ce faisant, nous finîmes par arriver à l'accueil où une femme aux gens scrutateurs et avides de curiosité nous donna nos emplois du temps et les numéros de nos casiers attribués.

Après deux premières heures de cours où j'avais sentis ma nuque et mon visage brûler sous les regards de la totalité des personnes présentes, je me dirigeai donc vers mon casier, espérant pouvoir entreposer quelques uns de mes livres qui commençaient à peser lourd dans mon sac. Une fille brune farfouillait dans le casier voisin et alors que j'ouvrais le mien pour y installer mon cadenas et ranger mes livres, une brusque intuition me fit tourner les yeux vers elle. Bingo ! C'était bien elle, toujours aussi belle, d'après ce que je pouvais voir malgré la porte ouverte de son casier qui se trouvait entre elle et moi, me bloquant partiellement la vue. Lorsqu'elle le ferma enfin, je pus admirer son visage et ne pu retenir un sourire. Waouh. Ma vue ne lui fit cependant visiblement pas aussi bonne impression et elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés et l'air paniqué. Après quelques instants de bug total que je n'osai pas briser, de peur de me faire à nouveau jeter, elle s'enfuit en courant. Je la regardai s'éloigner, complètement perdu. Moi qui avais voulu recommencer à zéro avec elle et faire bonne impression…

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je lui ai fait un sourire, je n'ai rien cassé… Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?!_

Je soupirai. _Bon, on verra plus tard…C'est parti pour la bio… _

J'allai partir quand je me rendis compte qu'elle avait laissé son casier ouvert. Je m'en approchais pour le fermer quand mon regard fut accroché par des photos scotchées à l'intérieur : Sur l'une d'elles, on la voyait éclatant de joie dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun. Je refermai brutalement la porte d'un coup sec. J'essayai d'effacer cette image de ma mémoire, et tournai les talons.

Sans grand entrain, je dois bien l'avouer, je me dirigeai vers ma salle attitrée, me repérant sans mal grâce aux chiffres indiqués sur les bâtiments et au plan donné à l'accueil le matin même. J'avais toujours été assez doué pour me repérer dans l'espace, et ce n'était pas le petit lycée de Forks qui allait me poser problème !

Arrivé dans ma salle, je fus accueilli par un professeur à l'allure joviale, Mr Banner. Après les quelques formalités d'usage, je me tournai vers les élèves en quête d'une table. Tout le monde me regardait en chuchotant. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire dans leur vie, ici ? Pensai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Celle-ci s'évanouit dès que j'aperçu une place libre, avec une paillasse totalement vide. Au moins, je n'aurai pas d'interrogatoire à subir…

Je m'installai à ma place, sortant rapidement mes affaires sous les chuchotements des élèves alentour. Déjà agacé par ces commérages, j'inspirai profondément pour ne pas m'énerver en luttant pour garder un sourire serein aux lèvres.

L'attention fut détournée un instant de moi par l'arrivée fracassante d'une élève qui avait visiblement couru dans les couloirs et arriva dans un dérapage sur le carrelage lisse au moment même où la sonnerie stridente retentit. C'est elle ! Le hasard fait bien les choses, me dis-je en m'apercevant que ma paillasse était la seule libre de la salle.

_Cool. Elle sera bien forcée de rester jusqu'à la fin pour écouter mes excuses_. _Allez, Cullen, trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, pour une fois !_

En traînant les pieds, elle se dirigea vers la paillasse, s'assit rapidement sans m'adresser un regard. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si elle ne voulait pas m'adresser la parole, moi je ne voulais rien de plus que la connaître. Elle avait des réactions si inattendues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on m'ignore comme cela, ni de faire fuir les gens ! D'ordinaire, les gens me classaient directement dans la catégorie « beau mec populaire à fréquenter ». Ce n'était pas pour me plaire car ces personnes avaient une vision de moi si superficielle ! Ils ne venaient me parler que parce que je rentrais dans un certain compartiment que leur esprit étriqué avait inventé. Elle, semblait voir autre chose et ça, ça m'intriguait plus que tout ! Que pouvait-elle bien penser ? Je me tournai vers elle, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

-« Bonjour » dis-je doucement alors que le prof commençait son cours. « Je ne me suis pas présenté, l'autre fois, je suis Edward Cullen. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux noirs, les sourcils froncés, la bouche commençant à s'ouvrir comme si elle avait voulu me crier dessus, mais lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle se stoppa brutalement. Ses yeux chocolat commencèrent à briller. Je n'avais rien vu de plus beau dans ma vie. Son regard m'attirait irrésistiblement et je me plongeai dans ses magnifiques yeux si captivants. J'avais perdu la notion du temps quand elle secoua la tête, comme contrariée par quelque chose, et je ne pus empêcher la déception de m'envahir. Elle n'avait manifestement pas ressentit ce courant électrique qui m'avait fait frémir. Je baissais la tête, déçu, avant de la regarder à nouveau, attendant sa réponse. La logique voudrait qu'elle se présente à son tour, et je pourrais enfin apprendre l'identité de ma belle inconnue.

Elle se contenta d'un vague grognement accompagné d'un hochement de tête, sans daigner me regarder, réservant toute son attention au cours.

_Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être inintéressant de toute ma vie..._

Je décidai finalement de persévérer, quitte à lui tirer les vers du nez s'il le fallait !

-« Et toi, comment t'appelles tu ? »

Elle me dévisageait, comme si elle vérifiait si je valais la peine de répondre, mais finit néanmoins par ouvrir la bouche.

-« Je suis Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. »

Ah, Bella… Nul prénom n'est plus approprié que celui là… Bella, Bella je chantonnais mentalement son prénom pour m'habituer à sa résonnance.

-« Ca te va très bien », lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle parut déconcertée et ses joues prirent une teinte framboise très appétissante. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, mais elle était encore plus belle ainsi. Je ris, elle qui était prête à me sauter dessus dès que je prononcerai la moindre parole de travers, était gênée par un petit compliment. Décidément, j'aurai tout fais pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Rompant ma contemplation, une fille blonde outrageusement maquillée, assise derrière moi me fit passer un papier avec un sourire qui devait se vouloir séduisant. Cependant, avec la couche de rouge à lèvres qu'elle s'était tartinée sur les lèvres, elle me fit plus penser à un pot de peinture vivant qu'à autre chose. Ne pouvant guère refuser son message qu'elle avait glissé dans ma main, je lu rapidement son écriture maladroite et pleine de fautes.

« Ca te dis je te fait visité le lycée ? Il ne faudrez pas que tu te perde…

Jessica 3»

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je lui fis mon sourire le plus persuasif pour masquer mon dégout. Je dus être bon acteur car elle parut ravie. Me retournant, je me creusai la tête pour trouver une échappatoire à son offre. Je ferais tout pour éviter de passer du temps en sa compagnie ! Soudainement, une idée me vint : je pourrais demander à ma voisine de me faire visiter le lycée, et ainsi je pourrais dire à … Jessica, qu'elle me l'avait proposé avant. Je n'eu pas le temps de mettre mon plan à exécution que la fin du cours sonna.

_Sauvé par le gong !_

Je m'élançai au dehors, fuyant les regards langoureux de Jessica et m'adossai au mur pour attendre Bella. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, elle me jeta un regard méprisant et traversa le couloir d'un pas vif. Je n'eu pas le temps de la poursuivre que je fus pris d'assaut par mon nouvel enfer personnel : Jessica, entourée de sa clique de pom-pom girl qui gloussaient en me regardant. Elle réajusta son décolleté plus que plongeant, remis ses cheveux en place et me lança un regard qui se voulait certainement séduisant en battant des cils avant de se diriger vers moi. Je m'aplatis contre le mur.

_Pitié, quelqu'un, sauvez moi …_

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement, ayant parcourut la moitié du chemin, je fus exaucé et une voix m'interpella.

_Emmet !_

Pour le coup, je l'aurais embrassé –si pour cela je n'avais pas encouru une peine à perpétuité de sous-entendus sur ma prétendue homosexualité…

Je m'échappai prestement et couru rejoindre mes deux cousins. Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière pour apercevoir la mine dépitée de la jeune fille.

Nous nous rendîmes rapidement à la cafet' et je pu constater qu'Emmet connaissait déjà les raccourcis et saluai presque tous les élèves par leurs prénoms.

_Il fait comment ? Il a passé son temps à se présenter à tout le monde au lieu d'aller en cours ?_

-« Au fait, Emmet, j'ai un service à te demander... Tu connais quelqu'un de sympas qui pourrait me faire visiter le lycée ? La blonde que tu as vue voulant me torturer venait de me le proposer et je me vois mal refuser sans lui dire qu'on m'a déjà demandé... »

-« Ouais, pas de 'blem, j'ai ça en stock. »

Incroyable. Quoique ce ne fût pas vraiment étonnant, puisque dans notre autre lycée, Emmet était très populaire et tout le monde le connaissait. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de football, mais apparemment, c'était naturel chez lui...

-« D'ailleurs elle nous a invités pour déjeuner », m'annonça Jasper.

–« Oh, toi aussi tu la connais ? »

-« Non, mais Emmet m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle… »

-« Déjà une fille en vue ? »

-« Non, c'est une amie, c'est tout… » Répondit mon cousins, gêné. J'acquiesçai automatiquement, avant de me retourner brusquement. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Emmet dire ce genre de choses, les « c'est juste une amie » étaient inutilisés et Emmet n'était jamais gêné.

-« Quoi ?! Une amie ?! » Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Aucun des deux ne répondit et ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard, comme s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose de plus que moi.

_Ils me cachent quelque chose eux…Bon tant pis…_

De toutes manières, nous arrivions au self, et j'aurais bien le temps de les interroger plus tard. Alors que nous avancions dans la file, Emmet fis de grand signes à une personne située hors de mon champ de vision. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Bella, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient amis de longue date alors que je savais parfaitement qu'Emmet n'avait jamais mis un pied à Forks avant cette semaine. J'eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant si à l'aise et souriante avec lui, alors que de toute évidence ils se connaissaient seulement depuis le matin. Moi, je ne récoltais que regards noirs et grondements.

Je ne suivis pas leur conversation et fus étonné quand en relevant la tête, je croisai deux yeux chocolat fixés sur moi, chatoyants et magnifiques, mais malheureusement loin d'être amicaux… Une étrange mélancolie s'empara de moi et je me contentai de me plonger dans son regard. Un bruit de verre brisé rompit ma « transe » et je m'aperçu qu'elle avait lâché le verre qu'elle tenait à la main un peu plus tôt. Je perçu son manque d'équilibre et mon corps se tendit dans se direction comme pour la rattraper, mais Emmet me devança et la remit debout avant de la taquiner :

-« Dis donc, ça fait à peine un jour que je te connais que tu m'es tombé déjà deux fois dans les bras ! Et encore, je n'ai pas parlé de la fois où tu as percuté Edward ! »

J'eu un rire sans joie en l'entendant raconter cet épisode, en réalisant qu'en effet, elle était maladroite. Alors lui, elle ne lui en voulait pas de le faire tomber ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table où elle nous présenta à Kate et Garrett, un couple de l'âge d'Emmet apparemment charmant.

Peu après, le reste de la bande de Bella arriva. En apercevant un jeune homme brun parmi ces derniers, elle lui sauta dans les bras et il la fit tournoyer. _C'est celui de la photo du casier !_ Réalisais-je. Une vague de jalousie me traversa, et je me renfrognai.

Après quelques tours dans ses bras durant lesquels je sentis littéralement mon cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque seconde, elle nous présenta rapidement :

-« Je vous présente : Emmet et Jasper, voici Alice et Rosalie, Irina et Tanya, Ben et Angela. »

Regardant les deux premières, Alice et Rosalie, je vis une petite brune pétillante tenant le bras d'une blonde sculpturale. Malgré leurs différences (Alice était petite là où sa sœur la dépassait d'une tête) elles avaient un air de famille et j'en déduisis qu'elles étaient sœurs. Irina et Tanya étaient deux jumelles au visage angélique et elles m'adressèrent un double sourire. J'avais l'impression de regarder une personne et son reflet en face de moi. Troublant. Angela avait un visage doux et avenant et son sourire rassurant me donna tout de suite envie de lui dire tous ce qui me pesait sur le cœur. Quant à Ben, puisque c'était son nom, mieux valait que je ne le regarde pas, étant donné qu'il tenait la main de Bella et qu'elle riait à l'une de ces plaisanteries. Elle riait. _Grrr._

Ce déjeuner fut pour moi un calvaire de bout en bout, mais ce qui me permit d'échapper à la contemplation masochiste de Ben et Bella, fut le spectacle étonnant de mes deux cousins, bouche bée devant les deux sœurs Alice et Rosalie. Jamais au grand jamais je ne les avait vu ainsi. Jasper avait toujours été tétanisé devant les filles et les fuyait comme la peste. Emmet, lui, ne les écoutait pas parler et se contentait de les regarder. Là, il faisait les deux…

_Décidemment, cet endroit est bizarre…Il doit dérégler nos hormones…_

_***_

Nous rentrâmes tous à la villa à bord de la Volvo dans le plus grand silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui était une grande première. D'ordinaire, Emmet trouvait toujours une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais aujourd'hui, il se contentait de fixer la route d'un air rêveur. Un Emmet rêveur ? Jamais je n'aurait cru pouvoir en voir un. Néanmoins, je ne fis aucune remarque, les yeux remplis d'une certaine brune aux yeux envoûtants…

Juste lorsque nous nous fûmes garés, cependant, Emmet et Jasper qui étaient devant se retournèrent vers moi, avant que Jasper ne rompe le silence.

-« On a quelque chose à te dire, Ed. »

* * *

**Hin hin hin, vous me détestez hein ?! Remarque, je pense qu'il y a moyen que vous deviniez ce qu'ils veulent lui annoncer…**

**Alors, verdict ? Bien ou pas ? C'est mon premier grand pov Edward donc si vous avez des suggestions pour l'améliorer…ou tout simplement si vous aimez…Review !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : la famille

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, qui sont mon carburant, ma dope de sportive de haut niveau, ma cerise sur le gâteau…enfin bref merci pour vos reviews qui m'on fait très plaisir ! **

**Alors désolée, mais ce chapitre est très court par rapport à d'habitude car j'ai cruellement manqué de temps cette semaine ! (TPE oraux oblige lol…ou pas lol pour moi d'ailleurs -_-)**

**Petite réponse aux revieweuses anonymes :** **Fraise**** : Merci pour le pov Edward, je n'étais pas sûre à 100% ! Et mon petit doigt me dit que ton petit doigt est très doué…Bravo ^^ ** **Et bien sur que je n'allais pas laisser Edward avec Jessica ! Non mais oh ! ^^**

**Pollypocket**** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour le cinquième chapitre…**

**Marion ****: Merci, ça m'a rassurée pour le pov Edward ****…Et oui tu as raison toi aussi pour la nouvelle d'Emmet et Jasper ! D'ailleurs la voici…**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La famille

_-« On a quelque chose à te dire, Ed. »_

_Euh…Pourquoi je le sens mal, là ?_

-« Voilà, tu sais, Ed, que Phil s'est remarié il y a cinq ans… »

-« Oui… »

-« Et bien notre belle-mère… »

-« Oui Renée je sais, je la voyais chaque fois que je vous rendais visite à Phoenix…Vous êtes mes cousins, Phil est mon oncle, je connais votre arbre généalogique, ne vous en faites pas !», les interrompis-je ne sachant absolument où ils voulaient en venir.

-« Laisses moi terminer »me réprimanda-t-il presque sévèrement avant de reprendre d'une voix moins assurée « et bien Renée a une fille…et elle l'avait laissée à la garde de son père, son ancien mari. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous en parler plus précisément mais nous savons qu'elle garde une photo miniature d'un bébé dans son portefeuille…qui n'est ni moi ni Emmet…mais une jolie petite fille aux yeux noisette… » Il toussota, mal à l'aise.

-« Bon tu accouches s'il te plaît ? Pourquoi es tu si nerveux ? » Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais enfin, que leur arrivait-il ? « On la connaît cette petite fille ? »

Emmet pris la parole, un sourire heureux sur le visage et me déballa tout à trac

-« J'ai rencontré ma petite sœur aujourd'hui. »

-« Quoi ? Mais quand ?? Vous avez fait des recherches pour la retrouver ? » J'étais à présent gagné par l'excitation.

-« Eh bien non, on avait bien l'intention d'en faire, puisque nous savions que Renée habitait Forks, mais ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça… »

Emmet éclata de rire.

-« Ah ça oui, ça nous est bien tombé dessus ! »

-« Mais de quoi vous parlez bon sang !? Exprimez vous un peu je comprends rien du tout ! » Je commençais à m'énerver. Pourquoi faire tant de mystère ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement le dire, clairement ? Tout à l'heure ils semblaient sur le point de m'avouer un grave secret et là Emmet éclatait de rire...

-« Notresoeurestaulycéec'estbellaswan. » Me déballa Emmet d'une traite.

-« Hein ? »

Jasper prit la relève, à mon grand soulagement.

-« Emmet a percuté une fille ce matin au lycée, et lorsqu'elle lui a dit son nom, il a compris. C'était Bella Swan. Swan, c'est le nom de l'ancien mari de Renée, le chef de police de Forks. Ce n'est pas un hasard : elle a les mêmes yeux que sur la photo…et elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. C'est bien notre sœur adoptive.»

-« … » J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, tant j'étais abasourdi. Bella…leur sœur…ma cousine ? Tous les évènements de la journée prenaient enfin un sens : Emmet qui se lie si facilement d'amitié avec elle, lui et Jasper qui semblaient me cacher quelque chose…

Me voyant muet, Emmet continue.

-« D'ailleurs, cette histoire d'emménager avec vous pour laisser nos parents voyager, c'était bien arrangeant pour la retrouver. Ce n'était pas notre but premier mais ça nous a forcé à prendre notre décision. »

-« Mais Renée, elle sait bien où vous êtes, non ? Elle doit bien se douter que vous n'êtes pas à Forks par hasard alors que sa fille y habite ! Elle n'a rien dit ? » Repris-je, sentant les interrogations affluer.

-« Ben elle ne sait pas que nous connaissons plus que le prénom de sa fille » dit Emmet en passant sa main sur sa nuque. « Comme ce sujet est un peu sensible pour elle, nous avons préféré tout faire sans lui en parler… D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de le crier sur les toits cela nous arrangerai…»

-« Mais...et Bella...Vous lui avez dit ? »

En voyant leurs mimiques gênées j'en déduisis que non, elle n'avait pas été prévenue...

-« C'est pourtant la première concernée il me semble... » Je haussai un sourcil.

-« Hum...Si tu pouvais nous laisser lui annoncer nous même, on t'en serait reconnaissants... » Dit Emmet en m'adressant une mimique suppliante.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui est si difficile à dire. C'est votre sœur et puis voilà. »

-« Oui mais...La dernière fois qu'elle a vu Renée, Bella devait seulement avoir quelques mois. Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère et a du se sentir abandonnée. D'après ce que je sais, elle n'a eu que très peu de contact avec elle depuis. Elle a sûrement dus recevoir un faire-part de mariage et une carte annonçant notre adoption adressée à Charlie Swan, mais sûrement pas plus que quelques mots... On ne peut pas arriver comme des fleurs pour lui dire que nous, elle nous a adopté, qu'elle a voulu de nous quand elle avait été rejetée !

Je restai statufié dans le salon, essayant d'intégrer toutes ces informations. Pourtant, Renée m'avait toujours parue charmante et pleine de générosité bien qu'un peu excentrique.

Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Comment avait-elle pu abandonner Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu motiver une telle décision ? Après tout, elle n'était pas dans un état d'extrême pauvreté ni même en difficulté psychologique…Le chef Swan devait gagner un salaire tout à fait normal, déjà à l'époque…Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à faire cela ? Ce n'était certainement pas un acte anodin ne nécessitant aucune réflexion !

Repensant à la famille, je me mis à penser que puisque Bella serait la sœur d'Emmet et Jasper alors elle serait ma cousine. Je me figeai subitement. Ma cousine ! Je faisais partie de sa famille maintenant ! Je me levai d'un bond et balançai mon pied contre la table.

_BORDEL ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, non, il faut encore qu'elle soit ma cousine !_

Emmet et Jasper s'avancèrent, étonnés de ma violence, mais je les repoussai et sortis de la villa en courant. Je continuai à courir, de plus en plus rapidement, sortant de la cour, puis m'engageant sur le sentier menant aux bois avant de pénétrer la forêt.

Une seule pensée se répercutait dans mon esprit, comme un écho.

_Bella est ta cousine, Bella est ta cousine, Bella est ta cousine… Bella est ta cousine, Bella est ta cousine, Bella est ta cousine…_

Perdu dans mes pensées, je trébuchai sur une grosse racine du sous bois et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'étalai de tout mon long dans le fossé sur le bord du chemin, avant de dégringoler dans la pente balloté en tous sens, ma têtes butant à plusieurs reprises dans des troncs et mes bras étant griffés par les branches, les buissons.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par arrêter de rouler –apparemment je suis arrivé dans un terrain plat- et je suis tellement sonné que je mets plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Je les referme aussitôt, surpris par la lumière inhabituellement vive pour les bois de Forks et attend quelques instants avant de rouvrir prudemment les yeux, me relevant doucement en position assise.

Ce que je vois me coupe le souffle. J'ai atterris dans une clairière baignée de lumière. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister ici !

Muet d'émerveillement, je me relève lentement, comme dans un rêve. Cet endroit est si beau...Un vrai paradis. Je m'avance un peu à travers les fleurs parsemées de-ci de-là.

Cet endroit est si apaisant que je me rends compte que j'ai cessé de penser à Bella depuis quelques instants. Cette considération me la rappelle immédiatement à l'esprit et je m'affale par terre, les bras et les jambes en croix. Une idée me traverse.

Après tout, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais si nous sommes cousins, c'est seulement par alliance.

Nous n'avons pas le même sang comme Emmet, Jasper et moi. Avec eux, c'est une complicité qui dure depuis notre enfance. Phil, leur père est le frère de Carlisle et même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, il leur arrivait fréquemment de se rendre visite. Mais ce qui nous a rapprochés, c'est qu'après la mort de leur mère, qui les a beaucoup marqués, Phil était venu séjourner quelques temps chez nous. C'est à ce moment là que notre complicité était vraiment apparue.

Puis Phil avait rencontré Renée et ils s'étaient installés à Phoenix où mon oncle avait trouvé un poste de remplaçant dans l'équipe de baseball de la ville. Comme nous vivions dans la même ville nous étions devenus inséparables.

Puis c'était arrivé, tout avait mal tourné entre Eléanor et moi, et après une mini-dépression dont personne ne parvenait à me tirer, l'offre de Carlisle pour Seattle était arrivée comme un miracle. J'avais pu quitter cette ville où tout me rappelai ma faute.

Là, avec Bella, ce sera différent...Je le veux. Nous sommes loin d'être amis pour l'instant, mais j'espère que ses liens avec mes deux cousins la forceront à cesser de m'ignorer.

C'est gonflé d'espoir et d'optimisme que je m'endormis, bercé par le bruissement des arbres autour de la clairière.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira brutalement du rêve dans lequel j'étais plongé –un rêve où Bella m'aimait, et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, il faut bien le dire...

-« 'lo » grommelais-je, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu à ce moment et pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-« Edward ? Edward c'est bien toi ?! » Je reconnais la voix de ma mère, déformée par l'angoisse.

-« Hein mais pourquoi tu cris comme ça m'man ? Y'a pas le feu ! »

-« Non mais tu te fiche de moi ?! » Elle avait l'air d'une hystérique et je dus éloigner le combiné de mon oreille pour ne pas en perdre l'usage.

Esmé est de nature douce, mais dès qu'elle croit ses enfants en danger, c'est une vraie tigresse et j'ai appris au fil des années à lui éviter d'inutiles angoisses puisqu'elle me les faisait durement payer. Enfin, tout en restant dans les mesures d'Esmé Cullen, puisqu'elle est chaque fois remplie de soulagement en me voyant indemne !

-« Edward Anthony Cullen, il est 21h je te signale!! » Reprit-elle, légèrement calmée par ma voix qui attestait de ma bonne santé mais agacée par mon ton nonchalant.

Hébété, je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que la nuit était tombée. Oups…Elle a utilisé mon nom complet, signe qu'elle est passablement énervée…

-« Euh désolé, je viens de m'en rendre compte…Je m'étais endormi… » Mon ton encore rempli de sommeil achève de la convaincre et elle conclut rapidement la conversation…

-« Tu as intérêt à revenir fissa ! Je te donne un quart d'heure ! » Elle hésite un moment et finit par reprendre d'une voix affectueuse « Et fais un peu attention à toi, tu veux ?! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Tu vas finir par faire mourir de peur ta pauvre mère, un jour ! »

-« Ok, j'arrive… »

Nous raccrochons et je m'empresse d'utiliser le GPS de mon portable (bénie soit la technologie… !) pour marquer l'emplacement de la clairière. Je note qu'elle se trouve à cinq minutes environ du sentier de randonnée le plus proche, ce qui explique le parfait état dans lequel elle est…

Je me lance dans un trot rapide, malgré mes nombreuses contusions dues à ma chute.

* * *

**J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! ;)** **(D'ailleurs petit lecteur caché dans l'ombre, qui existe, je le sais, c'est le temps de te manifester ! Tout ce que tu risques c'est de crouler sous mon amour ^^)** **J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives…**

**Bouton vert !!!! (non je ne suis pas folle ^^…juste en manque lol)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Changement de vision

**Alors là, waouh, merci beaucoup, vous avez explosé le compteur de reviews ^^**

**Petites réponses aux anonymes :**

**Pollypocket : Eh oui, moi aussi, je me suis toujours demandé comment est-ce qu'Edward avait trouvé cette clairière, exactement ! Donc là je me suis dis : c'est parti ! héhéhé…^^ ! bises**

**Marion : voici la suite, hahaha, en plus avec un évènement …que je ne décrirai pas *se frotte les mains*….bises.**

**Fraise : Eh oui notre petit Edward adoooore se compliquer l'existence, c'est bien connu ! ^^ Et oui je l'ai fait un chouïa maladroit…je trouve que ça le rend marrant ^^ Enfin c'est pas une Bella quand même, hein, il lui arrive juste de tomber comme les humains normaux ! Et puis faut dire ce qui est : ça m'arrangeait… ! bises**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!! Par contre attention je n'ai pas vraiment relu…juste vite fait, donc vous n'êtes pas à l'abri lol…Et oui, c'est vrai, mon titre est nul !^^'**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Changement de vision

-« Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'eux ? »

Sans me répondre, elles s'affalèrent dans le divan du salon, le regard dans le vague. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir entendu le moindre de mes mots et un sourire rêveur était accroché à leurs lèvres.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur arriver ? Je ne pense pas les avoir déjà vues comme ça…_

Pour être sûre d'être entendue, cette fois, je me plantai devant elles en parlant plus fort. Pensant qu'elles restaient muettes par déception, je m'empressai de me justifier.

-« Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me faire des amis si vite, mais ce sont mes frères après tout… Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez aussi silencieuses ? Vous trouvez Emmet et Jasper nuls ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous les appréciiez, vu toutes les questions dont vous les avez abreuvés… »

Alice fronça les sourcils comme si je l'avais tirée d'un merveilleux rêve et me regarda méchamment tandis que Rosalie soupirait avec un immense sourire…elles se comportaient typiquement comme ces filles amoureuses dans les feuilletons télé !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je m'étais toujours pensée assez observatrice, et j'avais rarement tort, mais il était impossible que ce à quoi je pensais soit vrai !

-« Non…Dites moi que j'ai tort, les filles… »

-« Hein…Quoi ? » Elles semblaient sortir d'un rêve fort agréable…Ce silence inhabituel dans la voiture aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille !

-« Vous les avez trouvé comment, les Hale ? » dis-je en leur lançant un regard innocent, bien moins contrariée de n'avoir toujours pas reçu de réponse, vu ce que j'avais découvert et qui se vérifiait de minute en minute ! D'ailleurs, ça, c'était LA question piège ! J'avais appris des meilleures comment interroger et tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un très discrètement…et surtout avec efficacité ! Elles seraient prises à leur propre piège, et d'après moi n'étaient de toute façon pas en état de mettre mes manigances à jour, comme elles le faisaient toujours habituellement.

-« Oh euh…Très sympas… » Répondit évasivement Rosalie.

-« Ouais, ouais…. » Je m'assis entre elles, les regardant avec un sourire diabolique avant de lâcher ma bombe.

-« Vous savez quoi ?! » m'écriais-je soudainement en prenant un air impatient « ce week-end Emmet et Jasper veulent me présenter des amis de leur ancien lycée ! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer leurs petites amies ! Je … »

…Je fus coupée dans mon élan par Rosalie qui recrachait toute l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler sur mon tee-shirt tandis qu'Alice me broyait le bras en me regardant d'un air désespéré…que je ne lui avais jamais vu…

Elles me regardaient maintenant toutes deux avec désarroi.

_Ah, je vous ai percées à jour !_

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit mon interrogatoire et les voyant tétanisées_, _je me précipitai pour répondre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en décrochant, d'entendre la grosse voix d'Emmet.

-« Bells ? C'est Emmet ! »

-« Emmet ?! Hey salut, quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Rosalie fut à mes côtés, elle devait s'être déplacée à une vitesse surnaturelle…Mais ce n'était rien qui put m'étonner après leurs réactions les secondes précédentes…

-« Hum, rien en fait », rit-il, « mais voilà, j'ai promis à quelqu'un que tu lui ferais faire visiter le lycée… »

-« Oh oui pas de problèmes ! » Pensant qu'il parlait de son frère, je me dis que ce serait une occasion pour moi de lier connaissance avec Jasper, avec qui j'avais beaucoup moins parlé qu'à Emmet.

-« Ah super, je te remercie. » Etrangement, il paraissait soulagé … et un peu étonné. « Alors Alice et…Rosalie vont bien ? » Une réelle curiosité perçait derrière ces mots, et je souris en la regardant tandis qu'il prononçait son nom. Visiblement, il avait l'air de les apprécier, ce qui serait un bon point pour elles …

Rosalie avait justement mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur et son regard se mit à briller en entendant la voix d'Emmet. Waouh ! Jamais je ne l'avais vue comme ça ! Eh bien, après cet appel il fallait VRAIMENT que nous ayons une discussion TRES sérieuse. Et avec Alice aussi d'ailleurs…

Les sourcils froncés, perdue dans mes plans pour les faire avouer, je n'entendis pas Emmet répéter sa question et Rosalie me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes avec un regard très explicite (genre : réponds tout de suite ou tu me le payeras…)

-« Heu oui, oui elles vont bien… »

-« Ah cool, bon ben on se voit demain Belli-Bella ! Passes leur le bonjour ! Tiens d'ailleurs ça vous dit que je vous emmène ? »

Rosalie me lança un regard suppliant et fut bientôt rejointe par Alice. Pour bien m'achever, elles hochèrent la tête frénétiquement comme des petits chiots, m'enjoignant assez explicitement d'accepter.

-« Euh oui…bien sûr, c'est très sympa à toi. » Répondis-je en retenant difficilement mon rire en voyant mes deux sœurs sauter comme deux hystéros en faisant le cri de la victoire des filles Swans.

-« Ok, on passera vers 8 heures. A demain. »

-« A demain. » Je raccrochais rapidement avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine avec un air très sérieux.

-« Bon, vous avez des choses à me dire, toutes les deux. Conseil Swan. »

Nous retournâmes dans le salon avant de nous assoir en cercle sur l'épais tapis étalé sur le plancher entre le canapé et la télévision. Je me contentai de les regarder avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, attendant que l'une prenne la parole. Je patientai seulement quelques instants avant qu'Alice ne soupire bruyamment, son poing soutenant sa tête.

-« Il a une petite-amie… »

J'éclatai de rire. Elle me regarda comme s'il n'y avait pas plus idiote que moi sur Terre. Avant de recevoir ses foudres, je décidai de la rassurer.

-« Mais non il n'a pas de petite-amie, j'ai juste dit ça pour voir vos réactions… » Répliquai-je en souriant.

Je ne pus terminer que je sentis deux masses se jeter sur moi.

-« Aah fausse sœur !! Comment tu as pu me faire croire ça !!! »

-« Tu vas me le payer !! »

Nous nous roulâmes partout dans le salon en criant et riant à nous faire exploser les tympans. Heureusement pour moi, leur statut d'humaine eut bientôt raison d'elle et elles arrêtèrent de me chatouiller (la pire torture qui puisse exister pour moi). Je ne pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

-« Non mais avouez que vous avez un faible pour eux… »

Silence très, très significatif…

-« Attends mais c'est possible, en seulement une heure, ça ? »

Tout ce à quoi j'eu droit comme conversation pendant l'heure d'après fut une suite de plans tout aussi foireux et farfelus les uns que les autres pour faire tomber les Hale dans leurs bras. Nettement moins intéressant, tout cela…

***

Une Volvo argent se gara tout en souplesse devant la maison. Je dus appeler les filles et attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'elles ne descendent. Elles avaient passé encore plus de temps que d'habitude dans la salle de bains…Je ris en repensant à la soirée de la veille et à notre discussion sur les frères Hale…qui ne devaient pas être étrangers à leur décision de se pomponner…

Elles finirent néanmoins par arriver et nous pûmes enfin sortir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de la voiture, Jasper et Emmet en sortirent pour nous ouvrir la porte : Emmet installa galamment Rosalie à l'avant et j'en conclus qu'il devait conduire, tandis que Jasper s'inclinai en indiquant la place arrière à Alice. Hallucinant. Il y a un moule pour former des hommes parfaits chez les Hale, c'est ça ? Je commençais à me sentir de trop quand une main attrapa doucement la mienne, m'entraînant à sa suite…et cette main appartenait à …Edward. Beurk. Je le laissai me conduire jusqu'à ma place, après tout il se comportait en parfait gentleman … Pour une fois que je ne trouvais rien à lui reprocher ! Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il m'entraîna vers une autre voiture, la notre aux filles et à moi en fait….

_Quoi ?! Pas question de me retrouver seule avec lui !_

Je me stoppai brutalement en plantant fermement mes talons dans le sol, juste. Il se retourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil, interrogatif.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je fixai ma main qu'il tenait et il la lâcha brusquement, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait prise et que son contact l'avait brûlé.

-« Où est-ce que tu m'emmène comme ça ? »

-« Il faut bien que nous allions au lycée…Et il n'y a pas assez de place dans la Volvo…Si ça t'embête, je peux y aller à pied. Mais il me semble que tu n'as pas ton permis… »

-« Et bien moi je propose que TU y aille à pied et que MOI j'accompagne les autres ! »

Je lui souris méchamment, fière de ma répartie. Cela n'eut cependant pas l'air de vraiment le convaincre et il me retourna un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur

-« Ah oui ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix dans ce cas là ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Décidemment lui et moi, ne sommes pas faits pour nous comprendre…

-«Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? »

Au lieu de répondre, il se contenta de me montrer du menton la route derrière moi. Route qui était complètement déserte. Pouf, plus de Volvo !

_Ah les traîtres, ils vont me le payer. Oui enfin surtout elles, hein, parce qu'eux ne savent pas que tu déteste leur cousin adoré….Grr…Bon bah du coup je crois que je vais vraiment devoir me le coltiner …mais bon pour aller jusqu'au lycée ça ne va pas me prendre des heures, je ne vais pas mourir !_

-« Bon, ok »

Je m'installai rapidement à l'avant avec la ferme intention de ne plus prononcer un seul mot et ce pour le trajet entier. Il me rejoignit quelques instants après et il me semblai qu'il connaissait la voiture depuis toujours, il avait tout de suite embrayé, sans paraître se rendre compte que la Chevrolet était une vielle dame capricieuse qui se « cabrait » habituellement devant les étrangers : Eh oui cette voiture a été récupérée à la casse par Rosalie et il lui a fallu de nombreux mois avant de réussir à la faire démarrer…Et elle était connu dans toute la ville, on savait automatiquement que les sœurs Swan arrivaient quand on entendait le bruit assourdissant du moteur. Et lui hop, il passait les vitesses tranquillement, sans à coup, et bien pour le coup il m'impressionnait…

Je me risquai donc à reprendre la parole, dévorée de curiosité…

-« Où as-tu appris à conduire comme ça ? »

Je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de laisser poindre l'admiration dans ma voix. Il se tourna vers moi, surpris, mais même si son regard avait quitté la route, il suivait toujours parfaitement sa trajectoire.

-« Waouh, tu m'adresses la parole de ton plein gré et tu es … intéressée ? » Une pointe de sarcasme s'était glissée dans sa voix.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer aussi vertement que possible, m'étant aussitôt renfrognée, qu'il continuait déjà.

« En fait, les voitures sont notre passion, à Emmet, Jasper et moi. C'est ce qui nous a permis de rester proches au fil des années, même si nous changions, nous restions reliés… »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil discret, comme pour vérifier que je l'écoutais toujours.

-« …et j'ai donc passé les cinq dernières années à pratiquer la conduite donc je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite…C'est du pur entraînement et je suis sur que tout le monde pourrait en faire autant mais je te remercie…Evites de dire à tout le mode que je conduis sans permis par contre s'il-te-plaît… »

Alors là, j'étais scotchée. Il s'était laissé découvrir, je pense, sinon comment expliquer que son masque d'arrogance ait disparu et qu'il se soit même comparé au commun des mortels !

Ce n'était pas comme cette fois où…euh…où quoi en fait ? Je ne me souviens même pas d'une fois où il se serait montré prétentieux…C'est quoi ce bins ?

_Ce bins, comme tu dis, c'est que tu ne vois que ce que tu vois…Tu ne voulais pas l'apprécier, et tu as donc trouvé tous les arguments pour le détester !_

Je tournai les yeux vers lui, pleine de curiosité, cherchant sur son visage et dans ses gestes la preuve que je m'étais trompée. Il était très concentré sur la route, le front légèrement plissé et ses mouvements sur le volant étaient pleins de précision et d'une sorte de…grâce. Comment être gracieux lorsque l'on conduit ? Aucune idée. Avant de le voir je n'imaginai même pas que ce soit possible ! Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs pas à détacher mes yeux de lui.

_Hey ! Réveilles toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Il y a deux secondes tu le trouvais horrible et maintenant tu baves devant lui !__Houhou !_

-« Houhou on est arrivés ! » Je sursautai brusquement, comme si je venais de me réveiller. Je réalisai que nous étions dans le parking du lycée … et qu'Edward me regardait fixement … et que je ne l'avais certainement pas quitté du regard depuis le début du trajet … et qu'il venait surement de s'en rendre compte… Oh-mon-dieu ! Je du devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

_Satanée peau trop sensible !_

J'attrapai brusquement mon sac et m'enfui aussi vite que possible de la camionnette rouge à laquelle je devais ressembler de manière frappante, vu la couleur que mes joues devaient avoir en cet instant. Surprise à regarder _Edward_ comme toutes ces poufs qui lui tournaient autour !

_Non ! Ca ne peut pas m'arriver à moi ! … Si ?_

J'arrivai je ne sais trop comment dans les toilettes des filles, je me précipitai vers les lavabos, et plus précisément les miroirs qui les surplombaient, pour examiner les dégâts et tenter de me recomposer une figure humaine.

_Ok, ok, penses à des choses normales. Euh…La pièce de théâtre par exemple ! Oui, ça c'est très bien…Alors…_

Je me mis à réfléchir encore une fois sur les choix de pièce qui s'offraient au club cette année. Allions nous écrire notre propre pièce comme l'an passé, réécrire un classique ou encore en reprendre un pour le restituer aussi fidèlement que possible ?

Depuis que j'appartenais à ce club (soit depuis l'année précédente, en fait) le théâtre -que j'aimais déjà énormément lire avant- me fascinait. J'en étais d'ailleurs, metteur en scène, scénariste… et présidente ! Alice était, elle, la costumière et Rosalie ne faisait que nous encourager, trop occupée à traîner dans l'atelier de mécanique du lycée pour y participer.

On m'avait d'ailleurs souvent fait des remarques en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas essayé d'être comédienne, comme toutes les autres filles qui aimaient le théâtre. Eh bien c'est tout simple ! Je ne me suis même jamais posé la question de savoir si je jouais bien ou non : rien que l'idée de devoir le faire face à un public qui m'écouterait et me regarderait attentivement, à l'affut de la moindre erreur me retournais l'estomac !

J'ai la langue bien pendue…Certes ! Mais en petit comité !

La sonnerie -si stridente que je l'avais confondue avec une sirène incendie la première fois que je l'avais entendue- retentit et je me rendis compte que je fixais mon reflet depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

_Oups…Ca commence à devenir une habitude chez moi, de fixer les gens et les choses… !_

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et ma technique avait parfaitement réussit jusqu'au moment où, à la sortie des toilettes, une main se posa sur mon épaule, manquant de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Une main désagréablement moite se posa sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et j'allais commencer à me débattre quand un rire qui me semblait familier parvint à mes oreilles.

On me retourna.

-« Mike ?! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! On n'aborde pas les gens de cette façon non mais t'as bu quoi ce matin ?! »Je m'interrompis pour reprendre mon souffle, il en profita pour se rapprocher et me susurrer à l'oreille :

-« Hey ma belle, te fâches pas…je sais que tu mourrais d'envie de me revoir… »

-« Euh…C'est-à-dire que… »

Il se rapprocha encore, me forçant à me coller au mur et je sentis son haleine chaude chatouiller mon visage.

_Pouah ! Mais attends c'est quoi son problème à lui, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée et ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !_

-« Ecoutes, tu serais bien gentil de me laisser tranquille…D'ailleurs tu n'as pas le choix ! »

-« Han, écoutez-la ! Tu es belle quand tu es en colère, tu sais ça ? »

-« Ta gueule Newton ! » Il commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot celui-là ! Ca m'apprendrait à traîner dans les couloirs alors que les cours allaient commencer.

_Pitié, quelqu'un, venait me sauver de ce lourdaud !!_

-« Dis donc, il va falloir que tu parles un peu mieux à ton petit-copain… »

-« Mon petit-copain ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je puisse seulement envisager de t'apprécier ? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression de te l'avoir dit ! » Je ne pu résister à l'envie de glisser du sarcasme dans ma réplique.

_Pas sûr qu'il comprenne, le sarcasme, par contre !_

« Et puis qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'laisses moi tranquille' ?! » Je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement, pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà parti ?! Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi lourd.

Il commença à approcher son visage du mien et cette fois, je pu sentir la bière qui empestait son haleine. L'appréhension me tordait les entrailles. Combien de fois mon père m'avait-il mis en garde contre les jeunes hommes ivres qui étaient capables de tout sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Mais comment était-ce possible, à 8h, il était déjà complètement soul ?

En voyant ses lèvres approcher avec horreur, je me débattis du mieux que je pu, essayant de me dégager de ses bras qui s'étaient refermés autour de moi et commençaient à parcourir mon corps. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier, mais fut interrompu par un cri.

-« Lâches-la ! »

Quelque chose rejeta Mike en arrière et j'entendis un bruit sourd, mais tout ce à quoi je faisais attention se trouvait devant moi. Edward, qui n'osait pas s'approcher de moi, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés exprimant la plus grande peur que j'ai jamais vue.

_Mais de quoi a-t-il peur ?_

Puis je réalisai, en baissant les yeux. Je vis que j'étais plaquée contre le mur, les bras enroulés autour de moi comme pour me protéger. Je les détachai péniblement et passai une main sur mon visage. Je sentis les larmes sous mes doigts. Je pleurai sans même m'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Vous avez vu j'ai fait ma sadique ^^**

**Remarquez au moins vous savez que super-edward est arrivé ! ^^ J'aurais pu couper plus tôt !**

**Alors…………à vos reviews………………prêts……………..partez !!!!!**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Confrontation

**Eh voilà ! J'ai réussi à vous finir ce petit chapitre en avance ! Merci encore une fois à vos adorables reviews auxquelles j'ai normalement toutes répondu mais dites le si non...**

**réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marion : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien voilà la suite.... Edward va avoir de l'aide et ... tu verras lol ! Bonne lecture. Bises**

**Pollpocket : Contente que le chapitre 6 t'ai plu...Hihi oui être secourue par Edward ne peut qu'être agréable mais malheusement pour nous, seule Bella en a le privilège ! Voici la suite. Biz**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas....**

* * *

Chapitre 7: Confrontation

pov Edward

Je restai dans la voiture, légèrement déconcerté mais après tout peu étonné. C'était bien son habitude de se comporter ainsi avec moi…Mais là, il m'avait semblé qu'elle était différente, justement, elle m'avait parlé de son plein gré, engageant même la conversation et me regardant comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Et soudainement, elle avait détourné la tête en rougissant –ce qui ne l'avait rendu que plus belle, si c'était possible- et s'était enfui en courant à peine étions-nous arrivés au parking.

Mike était penché sur elle, ils étaient très proches, presque collés au mur et mon cœur se serra immédiatement. Assurément, au vu de sa posture -légèrement penché et la bouche au niveau de son oreille- il lui chuchotait des mots doux. Cependant, même si je ne voyais pas le visage de Bella distinctement, puisqu'il était caché par Mike, elle n'avait pas l'air si malheureuse que cela dans ses bras. J'étais tétanisé, planté au beau milieu du couloir et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce qui me déchirait pourtant le cœur. Elle avait plaqué ses mains contre son torse et … se débattais? Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine et je commençai à me tendre vers elle quand son cri confirma mes craintes. Ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je bondis et me jetai sur Mike que je rejetai violemment, le détachant de ma Bella.

Ce que je vis me donna envie de tuer, de massacrer, d'exterminer Mike ou plutôt de le torturer à feu doux pour le faire souffrir encore et encore.

Les grands yeux chocolat étaient fixés sur moi, ses bras encerclaient son buste, maigres remparts, et les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. La peur me saisit. Peur qu'elle ne me repousse si je tentais de la consoler, ce qui était ce que mes bras me criaient de faire. Peur du mal qu'il pouvait lui avoir fait. Peur pour elle. Ce regard perdu qu'elle affichait était la pire chose que j'ai vue de ma vie. Je voulais tant la protéger, la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle ne m'aimait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait parlé l'instant d'avant, ça ne changerait pas d'un coup et elle ne s'était surement pas levée ce matin amoureuse de moi comme par magie. Je la fixai toujours, tergiversant, et attendit qu'elle bouge. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais risqué de la brusquer.

Enfin, elle détacha un de ses bras et se passa une main sur le visage. Son expression restait détachée quand elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle semblait flotter en dehors de son corps. Je m'approchai d'elle et elle me fixa, son regard vide soudain habité d'une lueur. Je me perdis dans ses yeux, comme jamais je n'avais pu le faire auparavant. Ses yeux paraissaient lire en moi et tout savoir de mes pensées. Moi en revanche, je ne faisais que me noyer dans la profondeur de ses iris, totalement fasciné, sans chercher même à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une main se posant mollement sur mon épaule me sortis de ma contemplation. Mike se tenait derrière moi, souriant comme un idiot, tanguant sur le sol comme un bateau sur une mer agitée. Mon poing me démangeait. Ce salaud avait bu, et n'était surement pas dans son état normal mais qu'importe. Tous les mecs ivres ne se jettent pas sur les gens et lui pourtant, avait tenté d'abuser de Bella. 'Et il ose se tenir devant elle?!' Me hurla cette partie en moi qui ne demandait qu'à expédier mon poing dans sa putain de tête et son putain de sourire.

Pov Bella

J'étais perdue. Le mot était le bon. L'instant d'avant tout était normal, Mike était lourd et chiant -mais rien qui différât des autres jours- et tout à coup la scène avait basculé. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer si Edward n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Les larmes coulèrent encore plus et je frémis à cette pensée. Eloignant cette image de mon esprit, je me concentrai sur les yeux verts qui me faisaient face. J'en oubliai tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Je m'y plongeai, me noyant dans leur profondeur. Alors que je n'avais jamais réussi à le cerner auparavant –presque chacune de mes suppositions s'était avérée fausse- à présent j'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire son âme, ses pensées et le moindre de ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, à ce moment là il était…fasciné et ses pupilles étaient étrécies comme s'il était éblouit. Fasciné ? Eblouis ?

Ma contemplation furent interrompues par l'apparition de Mike. aussitôt, je me collai contre le mur, en proie à une panique sans nom. Je ne voyais plus le visage d'Edward, qui s'était tourné vers m agresseur, mais je pouvais voir à la tension de ses épaules et à ses mains qu'il avait serré si fort que les articulations avaient blanchies qu'il n'était pas ravi de sa présence.

Mike pris néanmoins la parole, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-"Hey salut, ça va ? Dis donc tu sais, là tu nous interromps, on était occupés."

Je dus me retenir de toute ma force à Edward pour me contenir et ne pas lui hurler dessus et déverser toute ma colère sur lui. Car à présent, sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi, toute peur s'était envolée et ne restait qu'une fureur noire qui menaçait à tout instant de me dominer. Ma seule façon de garder un semblant de calme semblait être de fixer Edward, ou plutôt ce que j'en voyais, et de rester cramponner à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je devais surement avoir l'air statufiée mais mon esprit, lui, bouillonnait sauvagement. Comment Mike pouvait-il rester aussi tranquillement devant moi après ce qui venait de se passer ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait déjà ivre à huit heures du matin ?Quand Edward allait-il se décider à lui mettre une bonne droite ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?

Je me sentis comme reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je ne me trouvais plus dans un espace temps non défini. J'étais encore plaquée contre le mur, les joues baignées de larmes, Edward se tenait devant moi, dans une position défensive, fixait un Mike tenant à peine debout et semblait près à lui sauter dessus. Il me fit penser à un puma en chasse, en position d'attaque, attendant de bondir sur sa proie. Une telle animalité suintait de sa position... Il était tout autre que l'instant d'avant. Tout autre que ce matin, dans la voiture. Mon esprit se fixa à mes souvenirs du trajet de la matinée, à cet étrange chose qui s'était passé : nous avions parlé, sans nous agresser et il me semblait même que je l'avait fixé pendant plusieurs minutes, et que c'était même cela qui m'avait fait atterrir ici, à la sortie des toilettes.

Je me retrouvai aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_Dis donc toi ça va dans ta petite tête, arrête un peu de jouer à l'ascenseur émotionnel, tu veux ?Tu viens de te faire agresser, tu t'effondres, puis tu veux tuer tout le monde et là tu rougis ?!Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi … ?_

Je rougis de plus belle quand Edward se retourna vers moi, interrogateur.

-«Tu as dit quoi ?»

Je dus atteindre une belle teinte d'écarlate quand je me rendis compte que j'avais pensé tout haut.

**Pov Edward**

Je fixai Mike, luttant contre l'envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait, mais la main de Bella crispée autour de mon bras semblait vouloir me retenir. N'empêche, soul ou pas, il commençait à me faire sortir de mes gonds, ainsi debout devant moi, et je m'apprêtais à lui demander des comptes quand j'entendis Bella marmonner. Je me retournai alors et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de la voir rougir jusqu'à une teinte de rouge que je n'avais jamais vu aussi concentrée sur le visage d'une personne. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle être gênée ?

-«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?»

Waouh, elle avait réussi à être encore plus écarlate qu'avant...Mais qu'est-ce quelle a ? commençais-je à m'inquiéter, c'est peut-être le choc, elle est déboussolée ...Je vais vraiment le massacrer pour lui avoir fait ça...

-«Oh non, rien...»

Sa voix m'empêcha de me retourner aussitôt pour l'atomiser. Je l'observai attentivement, intrigué par le son de sa voix, qui paraissait désinvolte. Elle baissa les yeux puis les releva aussitôt, le regard flamboyant.

-«Bon, c'est quand que tu lui donnes la petite correction qu'il mérite ?

_Et on ose me dire que je suis lunatique...Hallucinante, cette fille...Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette demande m'enchante..._

Je me retournai vers Mike, et rien que sa vue -lui en train de me demander de le laisser en privé avec Bella pour «continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé» comme il le disait si bien avec ce petit sourire que j'avait tant envie de faire disparaître- et le souvenir de ce que je l'avait surpris à faire envoyèrent mon poing directement sur son nez. Cela lui passerai certainement l'envie de draguer -comme il s'en faisait l'idée- et les filles le trouverait moins beau pendant un bon moment.

Il se releva, le coup l'ayant envoyé à terre, avant de s'exclamer comme si j'étais complètement fou. Le coup semblait l'avoir dégrisé, mais il n'était pas étouffé sous le remord pour autant.

-«Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! On frappe pas les gens comme ça, sans raison !C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? T'es jaloux que Bella s'intéresse à moi et pas à toi c'est ça ?»

Je grondai, hors de moi. On aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour me provoquer. Il avait trouvé mon point faible.

Je préparais mon bras et mon poing mais fut interrompu par une poigne bien plus forte que la mienne. Je détournai la tête et rencontrai le regard d'Emmet. Il fronçait les sourcils, son regard passant de moi qui fusillait Mike du regard, puis celui-ci qui souriait à une Bella dont les yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous cherche depuis vingt minutes, pourtant votre voiture était arrivée juste après nous...»

-«Ben avec Bella on s'amusait, et Edward est arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive...»

Je rugis, furieux, et voulus m'élancer vers lui, mais Emmet ne m'avait pas lâché. Je me tournai vers lui.

-«Il n'y a que lui qui s'amusais. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eut l'accord de Bella! Ce salaud s'en est forcément aperçu, ce n'est pas possible autrement, vu comme elle se débattait...»

-«Vous ne comprenez rien à l'amour, vous ! Bella et moi, nous....»

Il fut interrompu par Bella qui se rua sur lui, et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux la puissance de la fureur qui l'habitait.

-«Ah je vais te tuer ! Il n'y a pas de nous entre toi et moi, tu comprends ça ?!!! Tout ce que tu faisais, c'était me tenir pour pouvoir me tripoter tranquillement et je n'imagine même pas jusqu'où tu serais allé si Edward n'était pas arrivé...»

Elle était debout, relevée de toute sa hauteur, et dominant presque un Mike tout ratatiné, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les poings serrés, ses cheveux rebelles entourant son visage rougit par la colère.

Emmet et moi devions avoir l'air fins avec nos bouches à demi ouvertes, moi parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher, même dans un tel moment, de la trouver incroyablement belle et Emmet parce que...et bien en fait je ne le savais pas, mais cet état ne dura pas et il se réveilla, l'ours en lui sortant de sa tanière comme disait Jasper, et sa voix tonna, il était dans un état de colère que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui :

-«Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire à ma soeur ?!»

Seul le silence, lui répondit, évidemment. Mike semblait pétrifié par la peur. En effet, mieux valait ne pas énerver Emmet. Et quand on y arrivait, car cela mettait tout de même longtemps, alors , autant partir en courant dès ce moment là. Un grizzli enragé aurait fait le même effet aux gens. Autant on pouvait trouver à Emmet ne ressemblance avec un gros nounours quand il était de bonne humeur, autant il était redoutable énervé. Là, je découvrais la facette «grand frère protecteur» de mon cousin. Sans se soucier d'obtenir ou non une réponse, il s'approcha de lui et continua, d'une voix plus calme mais encore plus effrayante par la détermination et le sang froid.

-«T'as intérêt à ne plus t'approcher d'elle, compris ? Sinon, je me ferais le plaisir de te refaire le portrait. Ta mère elle même ne te reconnaîtra pas.» Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, s'étant approché de lui.

Seul un petit couinement lui répondit. Je jubilais. Il avait tout de suite beaucoup moins de répartie ... quoique, j'aurais bien voulu aider Emmet ...

-«Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris» ajouta ce dernier d'un ton faussement aimable.

-«Oui» dit Mike dans un souffle, si bien que je dus deviner, à défaut d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

-«Oui quoi ?!» Emmet avait repris son ton menaçant, et il semblait pouvoir ne faire qu'une bouchée de sa victime.

-«Oui je me tiendrai loin d'elle.»

On aurait dit la voix d'un petit garçon grondé par son père.

-«Elle qui ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, c'est une vraie personne, qui a un nom et qui n'est pas un objet à ta disposition ! Répète !»

-«Oui je me tiendrai loin de Bella»

A présent ce n'était plus qu'un filet de voix qui sortait de sa bouche et il tremblait comme une feuille sous la poigne impitoyable d'Emmet.

-«Bon. Et n'oublie pas, si je te vois ne serait-ce qu'a cinq mètres de Bella, je te tue.»

Cette fois il était passé à un registre joyeux et n'eut été le contenu de ses paroles et le fait qu'il tienne Mike par le col, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient amis. Après un dernier instant à le fixer, il le relâcha, et nous pûmes le voir déguerpir.

Reprenant son sérieux, Emmet se tourna vers nous, soucieux.

-«Ça va ?»

Bella le fixa, un pli barrant son front, avant de prendre la parole.

-«Tu viens de dire quoi ? Que j'étais ta soeur ?»

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! Vous aurez la suite ce week-end, je pense !**

**Alors, vos impressions ? J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne s'et pas trop ressenti dans l'écriture …**

**Vous connaissez la procédure .... Reviews, s'il-vous-plaît ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8 : dialogue de sourds

**Voila voila le chapitre 8 est là ! Tout chaud, bien frais !**

**réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**pollypocket : coucou!! Merci ! Contente qu'Emmet t'ait plu : comme je n'en avais pas beaucoup parlé encore, j'en ai profité ! Eh oui Bella a dit quelque chose, que dis-je, a pensé quelque chose de très mal ! (tu verra mieux encore dans le chapitre 9). Donc voici la suite que j'espère, te plaira aussi !Bises**

**KristenStewartFans: Bon alors je t'ai déjà répondu grâce à ton email, donc merci encore :) et voici la suite !Bises  
**

**PETITELULU27: Je suis super contente que ça te plaise :D! Voici la suite ! Bises**

**maroni : Hello ! En fait tu as tout à fait compris et c'est moi qui ait fait une petite bourde (énorme bourde en fait ^^')Donc j'ai tout réparé dans ce chapitre !C'est bien la suite, je n'ai rien changé de l'autre chapitre... D'ailleurs merci c'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis aperçu ! J'étais absolument sure de moi et comme tu as rajouté ta citation ça a fait 'tilt' dans ma tête! (et ça a aussi fait 'mince comment je vais réparer ça o_O' lol) Donc merci et voici la suite ! Bises**

**marion : Merci beaucoup ;) ! Voici la suite ! Bises !**

**tommy : Hello ! serait tu un représentant de la gent masculine ?! ( j'espère que si oui tout le monde ne te saute pas dessus comme moi quand tu laisses des reviews lol) Voici la suite! Bises!**

**Alors voila j'ai une excuse à vous faire : je me suis trompé dans le chapitre précédent comme certaines me l'ont fait remarqué (je les remercie beaucoooup) et oui Emmet et Bella savent tout les deux qu'ils sont frères et soeur car ils en ont parlé dans le chapitre 3 quand elle tombe sur Emmet !Voila encore désolée de mon erreur mais en fait c'est très bien pour le chapitre prochain ^^ !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !!**

**(oui mon titre est nul comme d'habitude !^^')**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Dialogue de sourd

Pov Edward

Bella le fixa, un pli barrant son front, avant de prendre la parole.

-«Tu viens de dire quoi ? Que j'étais ta sœur ?»

Le silence seul lui répondit. Emmet et moi la regardions, abasourdis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, elle a honte de leur lien de parenté ?

Je pu voir le visage d'Emmet se décomposer quand il assimila la signification de cette question mais bien vite il se reprit et son visage reprit le masque du garçon rieur et insouciant que tout le monde connaissait. Néanmoins, quelqu'un qui le connaissait vraiment bien pouvait s'apercevoir des sentiments que ce masque voulait cacher. Bien sur, personne n'y réussissait aussi bien que Jasper, son frère, de toutes façons doué pour deviner les émotions de tout le monde, sans exception.

Interrompant le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, la sonnerie retentit, nous transperçant les oreilles par la même occasion puisque nous nous trouvions juste sous le haut-parleur.

Emmet sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet, et commença à parler avec entrain comme si Bella n'avait jamais rien dit, même si je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il était blessé.

-Au fait Bella, tu m'as bien dis que tu étais d'accord pour faire visiter le lycée à Edward ?

_Quoi ? C'était elle la personne qui devait me faire visiter le lycée ?!_

Tout à ma joie d'avoir une excuse pour passer du temps avec elle, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite sa mine dépitée à l'annonce de mon nom.

-«Hein, quoi ? Mais tu ne parlais pas de Jasper ?!» Elle posa cette question avec une pointe de déception dans la voix qui cette fois ne m'échappa pas et me fit rapidement descendre de mon petit nuage.

_Moi qui croyais que ça commençait (enfin) à s'arranger entre nous ..._

-«Ben... je parlais de Jasper _et_ Edward en fait mais Alice s'est très gentiment proposée tout à l'heure pour lui faire visiter puisqu'ils ont pas mal de cours en commun...Et elle à suggéré que toi, qui partage les cours de littérature et de biologie d'Edward, tu l'accompagnes...»

Bella grimaça.

-«...Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? Si tu veux je demande à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne faut pas te forcer après …. Euh enfin voilà quoi... Et puis il paraît que Jessica avait demandé à Edward …. En fait, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé un guide d'urgence pour ne pas avoir à accepter l'invitation de cette dinde » Il s'esclaffa. «Le pauvre, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place, devoir rester poli alors qu'une telle idiote peinturlurée te parle.... » Il se tourna vers moi « tu es vraiment trop gentleman, ça te perdra....»

Il me donna une accolade 'amicale', qui me déboita l'épaule.

-«Oh...» A ces mots, le regard de Bella se posa sur moi pensivement, comme si elle me regardait pour la première fois.

Une nouvelle fois, je me perdis corps et âme dans ses yeux, je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais me lasser d'eux. Ils sont la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu, en dehors de la si belle couleur de ses joues quand elle est gênée ou en colère ou...

-«Hum hum !» Emmet toussota, discrètement selon lui je suppose, et je retrouvais cette si belle couleur sur les joues de Bella...

-«Alors on fait ça comme ça ?» Ajouta-t-il

-«Hein ? 'Comme ça' comment ?»

_Oups je crois que j'ai raté une grande partie de la conversation moi…_

-«Eh bien Bella te fait visiter le lycée...Enfin plus tard parce que là vous avez cours il me semble...»

Je regardai ma montre, et vu qu'en effet, nous étions presque déjà en retard.

-«Ah putain vite !»

Je m'apprêtais à m'élancer quand Emmet me rattrapa par le bras, m'empêchant de partir. Bella ne le regardait, plus, marchant déjà en direction de notre salle de cours, et il ne cachait plus son désarroi.

-« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ça semble s'être arrangé entre vous…Alors est-ce que tu pourrais discrètement essayer de savoir ce qui ne va pas pour qu'elle refuse d'être ma sœur ? »

Devant le regard suppliant d'Emmet, que jamais je n'avais vu aussi bouleversé, en le connaissant depuis des années, je ne pus refuser.

J'acquiesçai avant de me rapprocher maladroitement pour le serrer dans mes bras. Nous étions des « hommes » les marques d'affections étaient plutôt discrètes d'habitude, mais qu'importe, il en avait besoin, sans aucun doute possible.

-« Comptes sur moi, on est des frères après tout ! »

-« Frères ? »

-« Eh bien je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour te considérer comme tel. De toutes façons tu fais parti de la famille, c'est du pareil au même … »

-« Merci mec, allez vas-y, tu vas vraiment finir en retard... »

D'ailleurs, je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que Bella m'attrapait la main et m'entrainait dans la direction opposée, et nous nous retrouvâmes en train de galoper en passant par des petits couloirs, surement des raccourcis, pensai-je...

_Waouh elle court vite...Ses cheveux volent dans son dos et elle évolue avec une telle grâce… on ne dirait pas en la voyant qu'elle est irrécupérable tant elle est maladroite…_

Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination, et c'est en dérapage que nous arrivâmes devant la porte, juste avant que le dernier élève ne rentre.

_Ouf !_

Machinalement, je la suivis dans la salle et lorsqu'elle s'installa, j'eu un moment d'arrêt : je la regardai, interrogatif, en lui indiquant la place à côté d'elle du menton.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et je pu m'installer... Sous les regards de toutes les filles de la classe, bien entendu... Je commençai à en avoir marre de cette attention que je semblais récolter chaque fois que j'étais en présence d'une de ces filles blondes, propres sur elles et sans cervelle. Chaque fois que l'une d'elle me rencontrait, elle me prenait aussitôt pour proie... Malheureusement pour moi...Surtout qu'en général elles ne cherchaient absolument pas à me connaître : elles voulaient seulement s'afficher avec le populaire Edward Cullen...

Ah mais parlons-en d'Edward Cullen ! J'étais même si génial que je n'avais même pas été capable de préserver Eleanor, la fille la plus importante de ma vie. Eh ouais, moi, le mec populaire, je n'étais qu'un minable…D'ailleurs avant l'arrivée -digne d'un météore- de Bella dans ma vie, je n'avais cessé de ressasser mes erreurs. Mais il fallait que je me montre digne d'elle.

Mes pensées s'étant tournées vers elle, mes yeux firent de même, et je m'aperçu qu'elle me regardait d'un air étrange.

-« Est-ce que j'ai des crocs de vampire qui ont poussés dans ma bouche ? » demandais-je avec un sourire mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé par sa tête : elle s'était presque aussitôt mise à rougir, baissant les yeux.

-« Non, mais tu as l'air vraiment contrarié et … je me demandais pourquoi… »

-« Oh…En fait c'est tout simple…Je ne supporte pas ces filles … » –je fis un grand mouvement englobant les pupitres devant nous, où des groupes de filles chuchotaient en me lançant des regards avides- « … qui me fixent dès que je fais un mouvement ! C'est vrai quoi, m'enflammais-je, est-ce qu'elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de m'observer !? Je suis certain qu'elles ne s'intéressent même pas vraiment à moi, c'est juste parce pour l'instant je suis à la mode ! Aaah le beau et populaire Edward ! Qui a dit que j'étais beau d'ailleurs ? »

Alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air ébahi agiter mes bras dans tous les sens, un léger sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-« Et je ne suis populaire que grâce à Emmet… En fait elles ne savent rien de moi et elles se fient aux apparences pour me juger ! Je déteste ça !»

A ma grande surprise, je vis qu'elle rougissait.

_Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Rien de choquant pourtant …_

Je la regardai, perplexe.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

J'avais tellement l'habitude de faire des bourdes en sa présence que je commençai presque à paniquer à l'idée d'avoir pu compromettre par mes paroles le semblant de paix qui s'était installé entre nous.

-« Oh non, c'est rien. » dit-elle un peu trop vite en baissant, les yeux, comme si elle avait honte.

Je me doutai bien qu'elle contournait la question, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer même si je rêvais de savoir ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant...Et il faut dire aussi que le prof de littérature venait d'arriver…

Aussitôt, en le voyant apparaître, elle se concentra sur le tableau, apparemment, elle avait décidé d'être sérieuse et d'écouter le cours.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, quelque chose de bien plus important me revint à l'esprit. Pourquoi Bella avait-elle réagit ainsi en entendant Emmet l'appeler sa sœur ? Avait-elle un problème avec ce lien familial ? Avait-elle honte ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

Mr Dane ne paraissant pas très tolérant envers les bavardages pendant ses cours (à son entrée, un silence de mort s'était abattus sur la classe et plus rien ne venait le troubler à part la voix du prof et le bruit des stylos sur les feuilles)

Je déchirai le bas de ma page, et écrivis rapidement une phrase -espérant pouvoir obtenir à la fin de la conversation la réponse espérée- avant de la lui faire passer discrètement.

Pov Bella

Ma concentration fut brisée par Edward qui me faisait passer un message. Intriguée, je le lus rapidement.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Emmet ? _E.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la finesse et l'élégance de son écriture, d'autant plus que moi je n'étais capable de produire que de vulgaires pattes de mouches… Mais je haussai un sourcil à la lecture du message : plus que tout, sa question m'étonnait, pourquoi donc me demandait-il ça ?

_-Je l'aime beaucoup, il est très affectueux sous des airs de gros balourd. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _B.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et je m'en emparai avidement, la curiosité me dévorant. Allait-il m'expliquer pourquoi il m'avait posé cette question bizarre ?

_-Je ne sais pas… Mais tu as l'air distante avec lui. _E.

_-Quoi ?!Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais lié une amitié aussi rapidement…C'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousses à dire ça…Expliques moi. _B.

Ouais, il fallait vraiment qu'il m'explique. Franchement, je me laissais aller d'une façon inexplicable quand j'étais avec Emmet, de la même façon que je me comportais avec Ben, que je connais pourtant depuis des années ! Comment pouvait-il dire que j'étais _distante_ ?!

Son visage ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions tandis qu'il rédigeait sa réponse et je dus ronger mon frein en l'attendant.

_-Alors on peut dire que tu le considères comme ton frère ? _E.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et ma main se mit à trembler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me pose justement _cette_ question ? Voyant qu'il m'observait attentivement, je me repris. Après tout je pouvais bien dire la vérité…même quand elle n'est pas réciproque.

_-Oui. D'ailleurs il __est__ mon frère. _B.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si ce que je venais d'écrire était complètement incompréhensible et illogique. Il griffonna rageusement sur la feuille puis me la passa presque violemment, me regardant dans les yeux tandis que je tentais d'éviter son regard.

_-Alors ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça tout à l'heure ? Il a cru que tu avais honte d'être sa sœur …_E.

Je restai bloquée devant la dernière phrase. C'était tout à fait le contraire, c'est moi qui devrais penser cela ! Je voulus ouvrir la bouche, la refermai en me souvenant que j'étais dans le cours où il ne faut pas parler… Et reprit mon stylo.

_-Ecoutes je ne veux pas parler de ça par billet interposé, j'ai du mal à coucher mes sentiments sur le papier…Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? _B.

Pov Edward

Quand je lus sa dernière phrase, je relevai la tête et je croisai ses yeux qui semblaient me supplier. Impossible de résister contre Bella, me regardant avec des yeux _suppliants _!

_Comment je peux espérer avoir une chance contre __ça__ ? Hein ?_

Je lui souris donc, acquiesçai, évitai de me plonger trop longtemps dans ses yeux, pour ne pas m'y perdre… Et recentrai mon attention sur le cours, nettement moins intéressant qu'eux, justement…

Enfin ce n'était pas grave, nous trouverions un moment pour en parler après les cours…Ou plutôt Emmet et Bella trouveraient un moment. Je pensais qu'une petite discussion entre eux serait salutaire même si je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de ma voisine, elle semblait aimer mon cousin comme un frère.

Je faillis m'endormir une dizaine de fois pendant le cours : Bella étant très attentive et ne me prêtant plus la moindre attention le cours avait perdu toute son attractivité…Moi en revanche je ne pouvais me retenir de l'observer…encore et encore…

Enfin, la fin de ces deux heures de torture sonna. Seulement, alors qu'elle semblait avoir pris l'apparence d'une statue pendant le cours, elle s'enfuit à la vitesse de l'éclair sans que je puisse la rattraper.

_Et merde !_

Pov Bella

J'étais pressée de m'éloigner de lui et de ses questions ennuyantes, mais surtout de son regard qui me brûlait. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise était un doux euphémisme. Pendant deux heures, j'avais essayé de suivre ce que disait le professeur, mais mon esprit paraissait obnubilé par la présence à mes côtés…Combien de fois avais-je du me retenir de le regarder ? Environ un million de fois, je crois …Franchement, je ne saisissais pas ce qui m'arrivais quand il était là…

Je me précipitais dans les couloirs, quand on m'arrêta.

-« Bella ! Bella attends moi !»

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix d'Edward, je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Angela, le visage rougit par sa course.

-« Bella, je voulais te dire que le club de théâtre allait rouvrir, puisque la rentrée est tout à fait finie, et je pense nous devrions organiser une réunion…pourquoi pas ce midi ? »

Le club de théâtre ! Avec tous les évènements de ce début d'année, je l'avais complètement oublié ! Pourtant, il avait été au centre de notre vie à Alice, Angela et moi pendant des semaines l'année précédente. Nous étions les trois membres clés du club et d'ailleurs ses fondatrices. Nous ne faisions pas partie de la troupe, mais notre rôle était autant, voire plus important : Alice était costumière et se chargeait de tout ce qui se passait en coulisse (que ce soit la lumière, les rideaux ou l'entrée des acteurs), Angela s'occupait des décors et accessoirement était notre génie des papiers administratifs et notre trésorière…enfin elle était indispensable quoi ! Et moi j'étais … scénariste et metteur en scène ! De plus, nous faisions toutes les trois passer les auditions au début de l'année. Beaucoup des comédiens de l'année précédente étaient partis à l'université et nous devions donc les remplacer…

-« Oui bien sur, ce midi ce sera très bien… Rendez-vous au local ? »

-« Oui d'accord, pas de problème, d'ailleurs je vais redemander à la CPE si on peut la réserver exclusivement pour le club comme l'année dernière… »

_Ah Angela, qui sait si bien régler tous les détails administratifs et pense toujours à tout ! Elle est géniale, je l'adore !_

-« Bon j'y vais, j'ai sport ! A tout à l'heure et je fais passer le message ! » Lançai-je avec un dernier sourire, avant de reprendre ma course jusqu'au gymnase.

_Aaah sport… Malheureusement ! Mais Alice partage ce cours avec moi donc je ne devrais pas trop m'ennuyer… _

_***********_

Deux heures plus tard, après un cours de sport désastreux (eh oui aujourd'hui c'était ping-pong ! Mamma mia ! Je me suis fait bombarder sans pouvoir rattraper une seule fois la balle !) que seule la présence d'Alice avait rendu supportable, je me retrouvai dans notre salle, Alice à mes côtés.

Oui, _notre_ salle. On le disait en riant, mais on se sentait vraiment chez nous dans cette vieille salle, située sous les toits, extrêmement poussiéreuse et mal entretenue, mais spacieuse et surtout, c'était la seule que l'on avait accepté de nous confier lors de la fondation de notre club un an plus tôt. Au début, Alice avait râlé, mais personne ne pouvait résister longtemps au charme de ce vieux parquet craquant, et à la belle lumière que des velux perforant le toit faisait entrer à flots.

La première fois que j'en avais franchit le seuil (après une longue, très longue escalade des marches), j'étais restée bouche bée. Cet endroit est un vrai paradis sur Terre !

**Flashback**

-«Ah putain ! »

-« Fais chier ! »

-« J'en peux plus ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?!»

Les jurons fusaient dans notre colonne laborieuse. Angela, Alice et moi étions, il faut bien le dire, dégoutées. Cet été, nous avions eu l'idée de fonder un club de théâtre, de monter un pièce et de la répéter puis de la passer devant tout le lycée à la fin de l'année. Le théâtre était une passion commune, et nous pouvions réunir nos trois talent : Alice qui adorait coudre et inventer des vêtements pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie avec les costumes, Angela qui aimait vous plonger dans un autre univers en peignant ou dessinant aurait le plaisir de réaliser les décors et moi qui adorait lire et écrire pourrait faire les scénarios …

Seulement ce beau rêve semblait assez mal parti pour l'instant : nous avions besoin d'un local et le seul que le lycée avait daigné nous donner était le vieux grenier où personne n'allait jamais, qui devait probablement sentir le renfermé, être un vrai nid à poussière et trop obscur pour faire quoi que ce soit sans lumière artificielle ! Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions en train de nous traîner dans des escaliers de moins en moins solides, au quatrième ou cinquième étage (je ne savais plus trop, j'avais l'impression d'avoir monté un bon million de marches …).

Finalement, nous finîmes par arriver, et nous nous retrouvâmes sur un palier très étroit (d'ailleurs il n'y avait que moi qui y tenait, puisque j'avais pris la tête du groupe) et je faisais face à une petite porte en bois, sans prétention. Je rentrai la vieille clé dans une serrure tout aussi ancienne et du forcer pour que celle-ci tourne, puisqu'elle n'avait probablement pas été utilisée depuis des lustres. Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de cet endroit avant que l'on nous y envois…

J'ouvris la porte qui grinça affreusement et entrai prudemment dans la pièce, me prenant une toile d'araignée en pleine figure par la même occasion. Je mets même pas mal de temps avant de réussir à l'enlever de mes cheveux et de mon visage.

Et soudain, je ne vois plus qu'une chose. La lumière. Immobilisée juste à l'entrée, je m'avance enfin, à pas lents, et je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux…Je tourne lentement, observant, la pièce. Ce n'est absolument pas ce à quoi je m'attendais : tout est extrêmement lumineux…C'est très grand, et un peu comme une salle de danse…sans le miroir ni la barre.

Un cri interrompt mon observation. Alice, (qui d'autre ?) danse au milieu de la salle en sautillant et en criant de joie. Surprenant mélange ?…Pas pour moi qui la connaît depuis des années…

-« Hiiii ! C'est vraiment trop bien cet endroit !! Ca va être super vous verrez ! Ici on mettra mon atelier, là une grande table autour de laquelle on pourra tous s'assoir, et là… »

**Fin du Flashback**

Je ris à ce souvenir. Alice avait continué à faire des projets pendant un bon bout de temps...

-« Eh oh ! Réveilles toi ! Tu rêves, là !» Alice secouait ses mains devant mon visage pour me 'réveiller'.

-« Hum, oui quoi ? »

-« Bon, Angela ne va pas tarder à arriver, on peut commencer à parler de ce qu'on veut faire cette année. »

-« Oui alors d'abord je crois qu'il faut commencer par la pièce de théâtre que l'on va jouer, non ? C'est un bon début je crois…»

-« Oh ouais j'ai pensé à plein de pièces cet été ! »

-« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? » Inutile de préciser que je commençai à avoir un peu peur…Connaissant Alice, ça serait assez …détonnant !

-« On pourrait faire une adaptation de Grease au théâtre ! »

Ah non ce n'est pas si pire, finalement … C'est même une assez bonne idée …

-« Ou alors Roméo et Juliette ! »

-« Roméo et Juliette ? C'est peut-être un peu trop…attendu ? J'aime beaucoup cette pièce, tu le sais, mais ne serait-ce pas trop cliché de choisir justement _cette_ pièce-ci ? Celle qui a du être jouée des millions de fois… Tandis que Grease, a déjà du être interprété, mais comme ce n'est pas une pièce à l'origine, tout le monde peut y mettre sa sauce et le remanier… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de remanier Roméo et Juliette ? Ou sinon j'ai une super idée ! On peut adapter Titanic ! »

_Titanic ? Je crois que je préfère Roméo et Juliette, tout compte fait…_

-« Mouais…On va attendre Angela, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

-« Oh ! Ou alors Mamma Mia ! Ou Peter Pan ! Ah non je sais… Cendrillon ! Peut-être La Belle au Bois Dormant ?»

_Angela ! Viens me sauver ! Elle passe aux Disney ou je rêve ?_

* * *

**Héhé alors ?????????????**

**Verdict ? Ca passe bien ???**

**Et aussi si vous pouviez me proposer des pièces de théâtre ou choisir parmi celles-là ça m'aiderais puisque je ne suis pas trop décidée ! (mais il me faut absolument une pièce romantique avec des tirades amoureuses ^^)(non je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi ! lol)**

**Je ne peux plus dire bouton vert donc petite bulle please ! :D**_**  
**_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Je t'aime soeurette

**Alors ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tard que prévu, mais c'est parce qu'il est plus long, donc je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop**

**Merci à tous pour vos supers reviews de la mort qui tue !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Zoé : En fait non, il n'aime pas particulièrement le théâtre à l'origine, mais comme tu le verras le pauvre va se faire forcer la main par un petit lutin surexcité ^^**

**C'est vrai que les liens familiaux sont assez…complexes il faut dire que je me suis vraiment bien amusée pour les répartir ^^**

**Alors tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, Bella s'explique. Elle pense plus ou moins qu'Emmet ne pense pas à elle réellement comme une sœur, mais qu'il dit ça par pitié, parce qu'il se sent obligé…Et Bella comme on le sait, n'est pas très réceptive à la pitié…Tu verras tout plus en détail juste en bas !**

**C'est pas grave si tu trouves que tu poses des questions confuses, je les comprends moi en tout cas vu que je connais la situation et c'est vrai que c'est obligé que ta question le soit puisque cette partie de l'histoire est et je le regrette, un peu confuse…N'hésites pas à demander quand quelque chose te turlupine =)**  
**Bises !**

**Marion : Merci, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et oui ma Bella est une Bella bien torturée, d'ailleurs encore plus qu'Edward (si si c'est possible !^^).**

**Voici la suite. A bientôt. Bises !**

**Mélanie : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai déjà choisi ma pièce de théâtre…Mais c'est vrai que celle-ci aurait également été bien ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis en tout cas.**

**Et merci de trouver ma fiction si bien :D. Voici la suite. Bises ! P.S. : Au fait tu es la seule Mélanie que je connaisse un tant soit peu O_o… Héhé donc voilà tu es ma Mélanie préférée lol.**

**Shachou : Merci ! Et bienvenue si tu viens de commencer ma fic !! Moi aussi j'aime bien les points de vue alternés Bella-Edward, ça me permet de passer de l'un à l'autre rapidement pour pouvoir vous donner leurs deux ressentis … souvent identiques au niveau de leur ridicule présumé, c'est vrai ^^**

**Ok j'irai voir cette pièce que tu m'as conseillée…Ca a l'air pas mal .**

**LOL pour Grease ne t'inquiètes pas c'était juste une idée bizarre d'Alice ! Il fallait bien que je lui fasse dire quelque chose ^^ De toutes façons je ne connais pas assez pour faire une quelconque adaptation ! Je ne connais que de nom…ton VETO est accepté ! :p.**

**C'est vrai que j'ai pensé à Orgueil et Préjugés mais je voulais le laisser à Bella, pour un autre chapitre ;).**

**A bientôt. Bises !**

**Voici donc le chapitre… (Roulement de tambour) … 9 !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! On se revoit en bas parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher : p !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Je t'aime sœurette

Pov Edward

Il fallait vraiment que l'on se parle, ou au moins qu'elle parle à Emmet. J'avais bien réfléchi pendant mes deux derniers cours de l'après midi, et pire que tout, j'avais vu Emmet. Hier encore il se faisait une telle joie d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, même s'ils n'avaient pas de liens de sang… Et aujourd'hui il avait simplement l'air effondré. Eteint. C'est un état dans lequel je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser comme ça ! D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, elle l'aimait comme un frère, alors quel était le problème ? Il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas concevoir qu'une personne aussi bonne que paraissait Bella puisse rejeter quelqu'un de cette manière…

Oui, aucun doute là-dessus, il fallait vraiment que je lui parle. Et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui ! Je n'avais pas pu la voir à la pause déjeuner, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle était absente, ainsi que sa sœur Alice et son amie Angela. Eh bien je ne lâcherais pas prise !

*********

Bien déterminé à avoir cette discussion avec elle, je m'étais donc mis à sa recherche. Seulement, je parcourais le lycée depuis un petit moment déjà et je n'avais vu aucune trace d'elle encore. Je soupirai. Finalement, ce ne serait pas aussi facile que je l'escomptai, de la retrouver. Je ne savais même pas si elle avait un cours à cette heure là…

_Putain fait chier ! _

Je shootai dans le vide, avant de me diriger, incertain, vers l'intérieur du lycée.

Une voix m'arrêta. Je me retournai vers l'origine de cette petite voix, dans laquelle on pouvait sentir la curiosité…Et je pus reconnaître Alice, la sœur de Bella, justement… Je ne lui avais pas encore beaucoup parlé mais elle avait l'air très sympa et très…dynamique…Elle sautillait déjà dans ma direction en me faisant un énorme sourire.

_Je ne savais pas qu'un sourire pouvait réellement approcher les oreilles… Waouh !_

-« Tu cherches quelque chose ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux… » Elle chantonnait plus qu'elle ne parlait et son évident enjouement me redonna le sourire.

_Un vrai bol d'air frais, cette fille…Elle a vraiment l'air sympa, peut-être que nous pourrions devenir amis._

-« Euh…Je cherche Bella en fait…tu as une idée de l'endroit où je peux la trouver ? » dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux perpétuellement ébouriffés.

_Faites qu'elle sache, s'il vous plaît…._

-« Ah mais je vais devoir t'avouer un secret ultra confidentiel, si tu veux avoir un chance de la trouver… » Elle rit joyeusement « Bon aller je vais t'accorder cette faveur puisque tu y tiens tant ! »

_Euh …en fait elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre donc je ne sais pas comment elle peut savoir que je le veux autant…Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?_

-« En fait Bella adore s'isoler dans la forêt, pour lire, ou écouter de la musique…si elle n'est pas au club de théâtre ou avec nous, c'est qu'elle est là-bas… »

-« Le club de théâtre ? » Je ne savais pas Bella comédienne…

-« Oui ! D'ailleurs si tu veux, les auditions commencent la semaine prochaine ! » Elle me détailla de haut en bas, d'un œil critique, avant de m'adresser un sourire encore plus grand « Oui tu serais parfait ! Ah super bon alors rendez vous dans le local lundi ?»

-« Euh…. »

-« Oh allez, dis oui !» elle me fit des yeux de cocker en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure et je me sentis tout à coup absolument incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à cette si mignonne petite fille…

_Eh ! Reprend toi mec ! Elle a ton âge, c'est pas une petite fille en détresse !_

-« Euh…mais c'est que…je ne sais pas jouer la comédie… »

-« Tu seras génial, je le sais déjà ! Et puis tu es dans une nouvelle ville, c'est comme un nouveau départ, il faut que tu découvre des activités différentes ! Faire autre chose que de la gym ! »

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça sur moi ? Là, elle avait touché une corde sensible…Je n'avais plus qu'à capituler : elle avait entièrement raison. Et puis elle verrait bien quand je serais recalé aux auditions…

-« Hum bon d'accord mais alors il faudra que tu m'emmènes parce que je ne sais pas du tout où est ce fameux local ! »

-« Aaah ! Trop cool ! »

Elle me saute dans les bras, et je suis un moment déstabilisé mais il est bien difficile de résister au charme enjoué de ce petit elfe…J'éclate de rire et lui rend son étreinte, m'amusant même à la faire tournoyer pour voir si elle se tenait bien. Finalement je la repose.

Elle claque dans ses mains joyeusement puis se stoppe, me regarde soudainement d'un air sérieux et déclare.

-« On va devenir super amis. » Elle reprend son entrain habituel avant de reprendre « Tu seras comme le frère que j'ai toujours voulu ! C'est super non ?! »

-« Bon alors rendez vous lundi midi, à…quel endroit connaît tu le mieux pour l'instant ?

-« Euh … mon casier ? »

-« Ah bah oui normal » elle rit, encore … Mais son naturel me fait du bien, c'est fou ! « Et il est où ? » reprend-t-elle.

-« A côté de celui de Bella en fait… »

-« Ah cool, alors tu m'attendra là ! Mais on se verra d'ici là de toutes façons donc dis le moi si quelque chose te gênes… »

_J'y crois pas ! A l'entendre, on croirait qu'elle a le pouvoir de lire l'avenir… !_

-« Bon et bien je vais te laisser…Il faut que tu ailles voir Bella ! » Elle me fit deux grosses bises sur les joues et un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir en courant vers le stade.

_Eh bien ! Quelle famille ces filles Swan ! Fascinantes …et encore je n'ai vraiment parlé qu'à deux…Il reste Rosalie et leur petite sœur… Oula ça promet pour la suite !_

Je me rendis donc à la lisière de la forêt, en trottinant pour aller plus vite. Même si je savais maintenant approximativement où elle se trouvait, ça n'allait pas être des plus facile de la dénicher dans un bois… assez vaste tout de même ! J'aperçu alors un chemin assez étroit, qui s'enfonçait à travers les arbres, et décidai de le suivre, puisqu'il me semblait plus prudent de passer par un sentier déjà tracé plutôt que de marcher au hasard.

Je commençai à marcher, regardant tout autour de moi, la cherchant des yeux, la pénombre finit par m'envahir complètement mais je continuai sur le petit sentier. Le chemin finit tout à coup et je me retrouvai soudain au soleil. Levant la tête, je m'aperçu que la lumière venait d'une trouée dans la masse feuillue de la forêt. Regardant à nouveau devant moi, je vis Bella, assise contre un arbre visiblement centenaire. Elle tenait un bloc note et écrivais fébrilement, tout en secouant lentement la tête, surement au son de son ipod, dont les écouteurs étaient glissés dans ses oreilles.

Lentement, je m'avançai jusqu'à elle.

-« Bella ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, toute seule ?_

-« Edward… » Elle ne semblait réellement pas étonnée de me voir, comme si elle s'était attendu à ce que je vienne…

-« Euh, j'aimerais te parler… »

_Franchement là elle me met mal à l'aise à avoir l'air de savoir l'avenir ! _

-« oui ? » Elle a l'air à la fois intriguée et méfiante.

_Ah cool elle a enfin l'air étonné !!_

-« C'est à propos de ce que tu as dit ce matin, je penses que tu t'en souviens ? »

Son visage s'est aussitôt assombri, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir s'enfuir comme après le cours de littérature. Elle semblait plutôt…résignée…

-« oui. »

Ah. Elle a adopté un ton glacial, on dirait que c'est moi qu'elle veut faire fuir à défaut de le faire elle même… ! Tant pis il faut vraiment que j'en ai le cœur net…Je m'assois tranquillement à côté d'elle, avant de continuer.

-« Je voulais juste que tu m'expliques…Pourquoi avoir réagis comme cela ?

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il dise cela…Qu'il dise que je suis sa sœur… enfin… il ne devrait pas le faire si c'est en désaccord avec ce qu'il pense…»

Son visage semble complètement fermé lorsqu'elle dit cela et sa phrase sonne comme les derniers mots d'un condamné à mort. Je scrute son visage à la recherche su moindre indice sur ce qu'elle peut ressentir mais elle ne laisse rien transparaître. Une fois de plus je me dis que je pourrais me damner pour pouvoir lire ses pensées.

Seulement, j'en ai assez qu'elle me parle par énigmes, surtout que le fait de repousser son frère ne semble pas lui imposer la moindre once de culpabilité. Aussitôt, le souvenir d'Emmet, profondément blessé par ses paroles, s'impose dans mon esprit, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu refuses d'être sa sœur bordel ?! Emmet est un mec en or, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux lui faire ça !»Je ne me contrôle plus, et

-« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais d'être sa sœur !… »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit alors ? ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

-« Mais je n'ai rien dit qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » elle aussi s'était mise à crier. « J'étais juste…étonnée qu'il me reconnaisse comme sa sœur… » Sa voix se brisa « je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, pendant un moment je me suis demandé s'il faisait tout ça par devoir-me protéger de Mike- et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui tu comprends ?! Parce que justement c'est quelqu'un de bien, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de m'assumer comme sa sœur…je…» elle éclata en sanglots.

Toute la fureur qui m'avait envahie s'était complètement évanouie maintenant que je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur. Ma colère était à présent remplacée par un sentiment bien plus retord et sournois : le remord. Comment avais-je pu lui parler ainsi ? Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle, Bella, pouvait vouloir faire autre chose que le bien autour d'elle ?

Aussitôt, je ne pu me retenir de la consoler. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait pire chose au monde que de voir Bella malheureuse…Je l'entourai donc doucement et précautionneusement de mes bras, comme si elle était une fleur délicate et fragile. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça que je la percevais. Elle en avait l'apparence, le doux parfum, la saveur aussi sans aucun doute…Une fine fleur de freesia, douce et tendre, qui se croyait capable de tenir seule face à la tempête, mais que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir protéger. Lentement, elle son corps se détendit, et quand je voulus la reculer pour regarder son visage, je m'aperçu qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à ma chemise, le nez enfoui dans ma poitrine. Alors je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et je me balance doucement comme pour la bercer. Je commençai à chantonner un air au hasard. La mélodie semble me venir naturellement et elle exprimait parfaitement le réconfort que j'essayais de lui procurer.

Elle finit par se calmer et relève son visage baigné de larmes vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je le prends entre mes mains, et essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces, avec la plus grande douceur.

-« Merci… »

-« Quoi ?! Non ne me remercie pas, je suis désolé…Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme cela sans savoir ce que tu pensais, je ne devrais même jamais te parler comme ça…Mais tu sais, tu as torts. »

-« Comment ça j'ai tort … ? »

-« Emmet te considères vraiment comme sa sœur. Il m'a confié que lui et Jasper étaient venus à Forks essentiellement pour te retrouver…Renée ne voulait apparemment pas leur parler de toi donc ils ont mené leur propre enquête pour pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Ils t'aiment déjà beaucoup…Emmet a d'ailleurs mal compris tes paroles et a cru que tu le repoussais…Il est complètement effondré depuis ce matin… »

-« … »

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

-« Tu es sûr ?! »

-« Certain » répliquai-je.

-« Que je suis bête, à m'être torturée comme ça alors que…Oh mon dieu…C'est bien vrai ?! »

Je ris, étonné et ravi de sa joie, qui s'affichait sur son visage, l'éclairant d'une manière absolument extraordinaire.

-«Promis ! »

Elle se releva prestement, et je ressentis un vide immense en ne la sentant plus dans mes bras. S'épousseta prestement et me tendis une main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour. Je l'acceptai avec reconnaissance. Une fois tous les deux sur pieds, elle me sourit, claqua dans ses mains (Dieu qu'elle ressemblait à sa sœur en cet instant… !)

-« Bon on y va, du coup il faut absolument que je parle avec mon…frère… » Elle rit légèrement, réchauffant mon cœur par la même occasion, avant de s'assombrir brusquement. Elle m'attrapa par le bras, ou plutôt me broya le bras « Et si j'avais tout foutu en l'air ? S'il ne voulait plus de moi ? » Ses yeux écarquillés, remplis de doute et complètement paniqués me poignardaient.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas »lui répondis-je gentiment, « ils comprendront…C'est que tu as si peu confiance en toi…Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te rendre comme cela ? »

-« Ca ne te regardes pas ! » Sa réponse cingla et je baissai les yeux, me détournant et m'engageant sur le sentier, pour lui cacher à quel point sa réponse m'avait blessé.

Elle me rattrapa par le bras, l'air désolé.

-« Pardon » murmura-t-elle « Tu m'aides et moi je t'engueule » Elle eut un rire sans joie cette fois « Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est une formation de relations humaines… » Elle baissa les yeux, rougissante…miam !

-« Ce n'est pas grave…allez viens ! »

Nous continuâmes donc tous les deux, discutant de tout et de rien. On aurait surement pu nous confondre pour des amis de longue date si nous ne nous interrogions pas sur nos couleurs ou musiques préférées…Je m'aperçus même que nous avions des goûts très proches. Plutôt que d'énumérer toutes les chansons que nous aimions, nous échangeâmes donc nos ipod.

Plus nous approchions du lycée, plus je sentais Bella se tendre à mes côtés. Elle était crispée, se tordait les mains et répondait à mes questions par monosyllabes en fixant les bâtiments d'un air torturé. Une ride s'était formée entre ses deux yeux.

Pov Bella

Je commençais à me sentir vraiment bête d'avoir jugé Edward comme cela et même de l'avoir détesté. Je me surprenais même à apprécier discuter et rire avec lui, ce qui m'aurait paru totalement inenvisageable une semaine auparavant. J'avais bien du mal à l'admettre, mais c'étaient Rosalie et Alice qui avaient eu raison dès le début…

Cependant, j'allais inévitablement devoir parler à Emmet et cette perspective me rendait folle d'appréhension. J'avais totalement décroché de ma conversation avec Edward et je crois qu'il s'en était aperçu car il arrêta de parler. Je fus la première étonnée mais ne plus entendre que le silence et plus la voix d'Edward me stressait encore plus.

-« Edward ? » Il tourna la tête vers moi, apparemment surpris.

Je voulus continuer, mais me sentis rougir avant même d'avoir réussi à exprimer ma requête. Je pris une grande inspiration, me tordit les mains encore plus fort…et me lançai.

-« Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre et…ridicule … mais…J'aimerais que tu continue de parler…Je suis trop angoissée pour te répondre, mais ta voix m'apaise… »

-Euh…ok pas de problèmes… ! Ca te gênes si je te raconte ma vie ?»

Je ris. Décidemment lui demander de parler était efficace !

-« Non bien sûr... Vas-y.»

Seulement, juste avant qu'il commence, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le lycée. Regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il me restait un peu plus d'une heure avant mon prochain cours.

-« A quelle heure est ton prochain cours ? »

-« Hum… » Il consulta son emploi su temps, qu'il ne devait pas encore connaître par cœur « …Il me reste environ une heure sans rien et après j'ai…mathématiques » il grimaça, me faisant rire.

-« On s'assoit ? » Demandai-je en désignant un banc en bois à l'apparence peu solide, mais qui était bien moins piètre état que ses voisins « … Comme ça tu pourra me raconter ta vie en toute tranquillité ! »

Nous nous installâmes et il commença, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, comme s'il y recherchait des images.

-« Il était une fois…Un couple qui s'aimait d'un amour inébranlable et passionné. Carlisle Cullen et Esmé Anne Platt. Ils étaient jeunes et insouciants -ils avaient seulement 20 ans quand ils se sont rencontrés- et Esmé se retrouva rapidement enceinte. Bien que sa grossesse soit un accident, fonder une famille était son rêve et Carlisle, l'homme de sa vie. Ils se marièrent donc, avec la bénédiction du père de Carlisle, qui était pasteur et ne savait pas sa bru enceinte.

Seulement, bien que la grossesse d'Esmé se soit bien déroulée, pendant l'accouchement il y eut des complications, une hémorragie interne se déclara et elle faillit y perdre la vie. Seul l'acharnement de Carlisle, qui était médecin, lui sauva la vie, ainsi qu'à l'enfant, un garçon. Ils l'appelèrent Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Esmé était folle de joie, et l'enfance du petit garçon fut dorée. Mais quand Esmé voulu, quelques années plus tard, avoir un autre enfant, elle apprit que son épouvantable accouchement l'avait rendue incapable d'enfanter de nouveau. Carlisle et elle essayèrent pendant des années, sans réussite. Finalement, ils se décidèrent à adopter. Aux dix ans d'Edward, après deux ans à remplir des formulaires et à faire des démarches administratives, le couple put accueillir des jumeaux : Leah et Jacob, tout juste âgés d'un an.

Edward…eut du mal à les accepter, au début, mais rapidement il les considéra comme ses véritables frères et sœurs, devenant même un peu trop protecteur…

La vie continua, sans heurts. Edward s'essaya à la gym, et il s'amusait beaucoup puisqu'il était naturellement souple et agile. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, il n'avait que 11 ans quand il commença à aller en club. Au bout de deux ans à pratiquer ce sport, il était déjà très doué et ses entraîneurs le poussèrent à faire compétition sur compétition. Il gagnait presque toujours que ce soient des concours locaux, départementaux, régionaux ou même nationaux. Il finit même au bout de quelque temps, par se faire une petite réputation dans sa ville, Phoenix où on l'appelait « le prodige des tapis ».

Enfin malgré tout, il grandissait, changeait, mais continuait toujours à faire de la gymnastique sous la pression de son entraîneurs qui le poussaient à travailler de plus en plus. En outre, il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents, si fiers de lui, qui ne se doutaient pas que tout cela lui pesait de plus en plus.

Et lorsqu'il entra au lycée, il était traité en star, tout le monde voulait devenir son ami. Sa renommée lui plut, au début, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était le populaire sportif qu'on aimait, et pas Edward.

Le sport dévorait tout son temps, il n'avait plus de temps pour faire ce qu'il aimait tant, ne voyait presque plus sa famille, ne jouait plus de piano qui était pourtant sa passion depuis tout petit, pour se concentrer sur des entraînements intensifs. A force, ce qui devait arriver arriva : fracture de fatigue au pied. Ses coachs ne voulurent pas s'inquiéter par ce qui semblait être un simple hématome, puisque on ne peut pas attribuer ce genre de fracture à un choc particulier. Comme il ne voyait presque plus ses parents, Carlisle, pourtant médecin, ne remarqua rien. Mais cette blessure qui est assez rapide à soigner au début, empira et fragilisa tout l'os et son pied. A une compétition, il se brisa en plusieurs endroits autour de la fracture initiale.

Carlisle s'aperçut en l'auscultant que la situation durait depuis plusieurs semaines et entra dans une colère noire, allant même jusqu'à attaquer les entraîneurs en justice pour exploitation. Edward, lui, arrêta la gymnastique pendant quelques mois et là, miracle, il revivait. Il était enfin libre, et pouvait vivre comme une personne normale. Ses parents étaient rongés par la culpabilité quand il leur avoua que ce sport qu'il pratiquait tant rongeait sa vie et avait cessé depuis longtemps d'être un loisir sans contrainte.

Finalement, la famille décida de prendre un nouveau départ et d'aller s'installer à Forks où les Cullen possédaient déjà une villa héritée quelques années auparavant, et qui était dans la famille depuis des décennies. A ce moment là, Phil Hale, le demi-frère de Carlisle –c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas le même nom- leur demanda d'accueillir leurs neveux Emmet et Jasper pour une la durée de leurs études au lycée. Ceux-ci avaient proposé cela à leur père et leur belle-mère pour qu'ils puissent voyager comme ils le rêvaient. Proposition qui fut aussitôt acceptée car ils faisaient déjà partis de la famille et passaient déjà tout leur temps chez les Cullen.

La famille Cullen au grand complet fit donc route vers Forks, petite bourgade du nord de l'état de Washington, constamment menacée par la pluie, mais qui abritait une autre famille bien intéressante : les Swans !

Je ris.

-« Ma famille est en revanche bien plus compliquée que la tienne en plus Edward… ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

Je me renfrognai, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ma condition familiale pour l'instant.

-« Ouais… Bon. On y va ? Ca va bientôt sonner non ? Ton histoire a bien du durer une heure», le taquinai-je.

-« Pff…Vas-y moques toi de moi, je dirais rien ! »

Je pouffai, et nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers nos cours respectifs. Ils défilèrent trop rapidement à mon goût, sans que je puisse en suivre un seul. Mon esprit était bien trop occupé à inventer toute sorte d'hypothèses, toutes plus fatalistes les unes que les autres…

Au dernier cours, je me retrouvai assise aux côtés de Jasper, et je lui jetai un coup d'œil timide, mais il m'adressa un sourire flamboyant. Une onde de calme sembla me traverser, mais presque aussitôt, il se tourna vers le prof, pour écouter le cours qui paraissait le passionner. Quel cours était-ce ? Je n'y avais prêté aucune attention. Auparavant, la présence d'Edward m'avait distraite, mais plus l'instant approchait, plus mes entrailles se nouaient. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais pouvoir présenter cela à Emmet. Nul doute qu'il m'en voudrait un bon moment.

_Et s'il ne voulait jamais me pardonner ?!_

A cette pensée, mon cœur accéléra sa course et je commençai à sentir les larmes embuer mes yeux. Presque instantanément, je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sur mon épaule dans un geste rassurant. Je lui rendis un pauvre sourire, toujours pleine d'appréhension, mais sa présence était presque aussi efficace que celle d'Edward pour me calmer, et je pouvais sentir que mon cœur avait repris un rythme normal.

La fin de l'heure sonna, comme elle devait inévitablement le faire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'étais tout, sauf sauvée par le gong !

Je sortis de la salle, accompagnée par Jasper qui n'avait prononcé que quelques paroles anodines durant le cours, mais qui commença à parler, surement pour me distraire, ce dont je lui fut reconnaissante.

-« Intéressant ce cours d'histoire, non ? La guerre de Sécession me passionne tellement ! Je crois que je pourrais en discuter pendant des heures… »

-« Oh et bien préviens moi quand ça te prend, comme ça je m'éloignerai, ok ? » Je tentai de prendre un ton léger, mais j'avais conscience que je n'y arrivais que moyennement.

Il me sourit, apparemment content que je parvienne à plaisanter même si ce n'était pas, il faut bien le dire, la meilleure blague du siècle…

Bien trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes dans le parking. Le cherchant frénétiquement du regard, je finis par repérer Emmet… Et me mit à trembler comme une feuille en plein vent.

Jasper serra mon épaule, comme pour m'encourager. Je pris une grande inspiration…et m'avançai lentement vers Emmet, appuyé contre sa monstrueuse Jeep, parlant avec Edward. Je ne voyais pas le visage de mon frère, puisqu'il était dos à moi, mais l'expression grave d'Edward me fit penser qu'ils parlaient de moi… »

Edward m'aperçut venir dans leur direction et me désigna à son cousin. Je déglutis nerveusement, que pouvait-il penser de moi en ayant écouté le récit d'Edward ?

Il se retourna si lentement que je me cru en plein dans un de ces films où l'action passe en ralenti.

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire deux pas que je me retrouvai entourée de deux bras puissants, qui me soulevèrent du sol, m'étouffant à moitié, mais qu'importe !

-« Je t'aime sœurette ! Je ne te permets pas d'en douter ! Tu es ma petite sœur et ça fais des années que je te cherche ! Me refais jamais un coup comme ça ! »

Je ne pu que rire, tant j'étais soulagée. Mais en même temps, je sentis des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

_Non mais c'est pas possible, je suis une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui !_

C'est donc avec une élocution un peu…confuse….que je commençai à m'excuser, encore et encore, toujours dans les bras d'Emmet.

-« Pardon, pardon, pardon….je suis désolée…je suis tellement idiote parfois… »

-« Ah ça oui ! Mais bon on t'aime quand même va ! Allez, sèches tes larmes, ce soir tu vas tranquillement rentrer chez toi, Edward va te ramener comme prévu, avec les filles vous allez surement faire une soirée spéciale et demain, on se retrouve, ok ? »

-« Ok… »

-« Tu fait attention à toi, hein ? »

« Oui, promis…grand frère ! »

-« Allez…Va Belli-Bella ! A demain »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et partis rejoindre Rosalie tandis qu'Edward posait une main légère comme une plume sur mon dos pour me guider vers la Volvo. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, moi avec un sourire niais collé sur le visage et lui me regardant de temps en temps avec un expression étrange dans les yeux. Quelque chose comme de l'amusement, de la tendresse et…autre chose que je ne parvins pas à identifier.

* * *

**Alors ?????**

**J'attends vos impressions !**

**Promis, dans le chapitre suivant, je ferais plus apparaître la famille (Esmé et Carlisle, Jacob et Leah, Charlie et Nessie), ça vous intéresse au moins o_o ? Dites ouiiiiiiiiiii lol.**

**Bises**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Alice will be Alice

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

**Me voilà de retour avec un peu de retard mais maintenant j'ai repris le rythme après ce magnifique bac blanc donc pas de souci le prochain chpitre arrivera dans une semaine et sera plus long...!**

**Je vous l'annonce officiellement ^^ maintenant le jour de postage sera le dimanche......!!!!**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**aulandra17 : Merci et voici la suite qui te plaira j'espère !Bises**

**Mélanie. Quel auteur de fanfictions ne lis pas ses reviews ?! O_o Je crois que c'est impossible et que en fait c'est juste notre plus grand plaisir de les lire ! C'est vrai que certains ne répondent pas mais ça prend quand même du temps d'écrire une fiction...après je sais pas pour les autres mais moi j'adore vous répondre en fait !**

**Non je ne te dirai pas de lire la réponse dans ce chapitre car je n'en parle pas dans celui ci et le suspense va continuer... (indice : c'est un disney qui correspond assez à l'intrigue du vampire tombé amoureux de l'innocente et belle humaine ;))**

**Pour tes adresses et tes codes eh bien je pense que c'est plus sage que tu les gardes...lol...Mais pour ma part une review ne m'embête jamais ! La tienne par exemple elle me fait bien rire et j'avoue que je me vois bien écrire ça en plus ^^**

**Du coup vu que mon but est de poster ce chapitre avant minuit, je te fais moi aussi des bisous partout comme tu l'as si bien dit ^^**

**A bientôt, ma Mélanie préférée ^^**

**Marion : Merci ! Je te laisse lire la suite ! A bientôt ! bises  
**

**Bon je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 10 : 'Alice will be Alice'

Pov Bella

_Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et partis rejoindre Rosalie tandis qu'Edward posait une main légère comme une plume sur mon dos pour me guider vers la Chevrolet. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, moi avec un sourire niais collé sur le visage et lui me regardant de temps en temps avec une expression étrange dans les yeux. Quelque chose comme de l'amusement, de la tendresse et…autre chose que je ne parvins pas à identifier._

La voiture fini par s'arrêter et nous nous regardâmes attentivement.

-"Est-ce que ça te dérange si je rentre avec ta voiture et que je la ramène demain ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de marcher et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où peuvent bien être Jasper et Emmet..."

-"Oh...oui bien sur vas-y ça ne me dérange pas du tout...A demain alors !"

Je descendis prestement, et lui lançai un rapide signe d'au revoir. Je courus dans la maison, après un dernier sourire, et ouvris la porte à la volée. A peine avais-je dépassé le seuil que j'entendis Nessie courir droit sur moi avant de sauter dans mes bras.

-« Bellaaaaaaaaaa !! »

-« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ma puce ? Tu n'es pas à la garderie ?»

-« Non j'ai finis plus tôt ce soir, je suis passé la chercher. » Répondit Charlie, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine en me souriant.

-« Coucou P'pa ! Alors tu prépares le repas de ce soir ?» le taquinai-je

-« Hein ? Euh… En fait …non…Désolé mais tu me connais…»

Je ris, sachant parfaitement que Charlie ne mettrait jamais la main à la pâte sans raison, puisqu'il était une vraie catastrophe sur patte dès l'entrée en cuisine. Si par malheur un quelconque ustensile servant à cuisiner se trouvait entre ses mains, il devenait une arme redoutable. Même Nessie était moins dangereuse que lui ! Et elle avait seulement 6 ans… ! Alors tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était éplucher les légumes quand les filles et moi en avions besoin !

-« Ne te tracasses pas pour ça ! Je te taquine, tu le sais bien ! De toute façon tu es interdit de cuisine sans surveillance ! Bon…Tu gardes la choupinette ? Je dois faire mes devoirs et je redescend après d'accord ?»

-« Oui bien sur, tu sais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises !" rit-il "Et puis elle et moi on va faire les fouuuuuus ! » Il s'attaqua aussitôt à ses côtes à coup de chatouilles.

Je m'élançai dans l'escalier, un grand sourire accroché sur le visage, entendant les éclats de rire du petit monstre sous la torture des chatouilles de son père. Depuis la naissance de sa plus jeune fille, il était complètement gaga et je ne comptais plus les fois où il revenait d'une simple course au supermarché les bras remplis de nouveaux jouets …. Il ne savait résister à aucun de ses caprices…Alice avait en effet (fort malheureusement pour nous, puisque l'élève dépassait le maître) appris sa célèbre moue de cocker au petit démon …

Charlie était un père merveilleux pour nous et Nessie nous avait Alice, Rosalie et moi, pour lui servir de mère. Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur mon lit, mettant aussitôt –c'était comme un réflexe pour moi- mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Je mis le mode lecture aléatoire et tombai sur la chanson d'Anna. J'avais toujours eu une chanson qui était reliée à chaque personne importante dans ma vie, une chanson qui correspondrait à cette personne par la mélodie, les paroles ou tout simplement qui me faisait penser à elle. Celle ci n'avait selon moi pas grand-chose à voir avec Anna si ce n'est qu'elle l'adorait littéralement. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle l'écoute ou la chantonne. Elle qui n'était pas particulièrement fan de piano ou de musique classique mais "River flows in you" de Yiruma était presque une religion chez elle !

Je repensai au doux visage d'Anna. D'ailleurs, avant l'arrivée de ma belle mère et de ses filles, Charlie ressassait encore le départ de Renée qui remontait pourtant à plus de cinq ans. Quand Anna était arrivée, elle avait éclairé nos vies. et m'avait apporté la meilleure famille qui soit…Alice était comme ma jumelle et j'adorais Rosalie et Nessie…et surtout, elle avait rendu mon père heureux. Elle avait même réussi à m'apprivoiser, moi la pauvre fille dont la mère était partie après sa naissance. Elle avait été pour moi, bien que trop brièvement, la mère que je n'avais pas pu avoir en Renée. Aa Renée… Je cherchai la chanson qui lui était destinée.

Eh oui…J'avais même une chanson pour Renée. «That I would be good» d'Alanis Morisette. Chaque fois que je l'écoutais, je m'imaginais que c'est moi qui chantais et qui lui disais cela en face. Du coup je l'écoutais vraiment rarement, car elle me mettait chaque fois dans des états pas possibles. Les premières notes résonnèrent et je me laissai emporter.

**That I would be good even if I did nothing**  
**_(J'irais bien même si je ne faisais rien)  
_That I would be good even if I got the thumbs down**  
_**(J'irais bien même si j'étais rejetée)**  
_

La chanson continua et je sentis comme d'habitude lorsque j'avais l'imprudence de l'écouter, une colère froide et à la fois une grande tristesse m'envahir. Me laissant porter par la mélodie et les paroles, et la voix si particulière de la chanteuse, je murmurai en même temps qu'elle.

**That I would be loved even when I numb myself**

**_(Je serais aimée même si j'étais paralysée)  
_That I would be good even when I am overwhelmed**

**_(J'irais bien même quand je serais écrasée [accablée])  
_That I would be loved even when I was fuming**

**_(Je serais aimée même quand je serais en rage)  
_That I would be good even if I was clingy**

_**(J'irais bien même si j'étais collante)**  
_

Et comme chaque fois, je chantai plus fort la dernière phrase, pour bien lui prouver que tout ça n'avait aucune importance, que je me débrouillais sans elle, malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu me faire, alors même que je ne la connaissais pas et ne l'avais vu qu'à travers les vieilles photos de Charlie._  
_

**That I would be good whether with or without you**

**_(J'irais bien que je sois avec ou sans toi)_**

Je soupirai, me retournai sur le ventre et enfoui ma tête dans mon oreiller, les bras serrés autour. Je m'étais toujours promis que j'arriverai à dépasser tout cela et qu'un jour, ça ne m'atteindrait plus. Mais eh ! C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire…Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer notre famille si Renée ne nous avait pas quittés. Mais cette vision ne me satisfaisait pas puisque dans ce monde parallèle, Charlie n'aurait certainement jamais rencontré Anna, ou du moins il ne l'aurait pas épousé et Nessie n'aurait jamais pu naître, je n'aurais jamais pu être la sœur d'Alice et Rosalie.

_Oui ! Tout est bien comme ça ! Je devrais même plutôt la remercier pour m'avoir endurcie dès la naissance ! Ainsi je n'ai pas eu à connaître une vie où elle aurait été ma mère, c'est bien mieux ainsi…_

_Vraiment ? La remercier de t'avoir endurcie au plus tôt ?! _Répliqua une voix narquoise de mon subconscient_, tu essayes de convaincre qui, au juste ? Tu la détestes et c'est tout, cesse de jouer l'âme pure et innocente, prête à tout pardonner et à aimer tout un chacun…_

_Seigneur…Alors maintenant je deviens folle ?...Et qui a dit que j'étais prête à pardonner ? Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si elle se trouvait un jour juste en face de moi mais mon premier geste ne serait certainement pas de la serrer dans mes bras en lui disant que tout est pardonné…_

_Non je ne pense pas non plus mais ne te caches pas à toi-même que tu essaie de te convaincre que tu ne regrettes rien de ce qui est arrivé…_

_Ouais c'est ça…_

Déterminée à me sortir toute cette histoire du crâne, je secouai la tête et ressortis mes affaires de cours de mon sac. Après une petite heure, j'avais fait tous mes devoirs, appris tous mes cours de la journée et je ne trouvais lus rien à faire pour me distraire. Subitement je me demandai comment j'avais pu tenir autant de temps sans que personne ne me saute dessus. Habituellement, Alice, Rosalie et moi nous retrouvions toutes les trois dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs ensemble ou simplement discuter. Et là…Nous avions finis les cours depuis plus d'une heure et aucune trace des filles…

Pov Edward

Je regardai Bella courir vers sa porte d'entrée sans un regard en arrière, soupirai et repris la route, y prêtant bien peu d'attention, mon esprit resté ailleurs…entièrement absorbé par le souvenir des évènements de la journée.

D'abord Mike avait agressé Bella –mes jointures blanchirent autour du volant et je serrai les dents pour m'empêcher d'aller le frapper, la fureur s'étant réveillée en moi à ce seul souvenir- puis j'avais 'rencontré' Alice si l'on puis dire puisque je lui avait à peine adressé la parole auparavant…elle me faisait bien rire avec sa façon bien personnelle de voir les choses…mais surtout, ce qui faisait de cette journée un jour exceptionnelle, c'était qu'avec Bella, nous avions eu notre première vraie conversation et que nous étions en train de devenir amis…Cette fois, mes poings étaient tout à fait détendus sur le volant et un grand sourire niais s'affichait sur mon visage.

_Je dois avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux comme ça…mais c'est ce que je suis de toute façons…enfin pas trop imbécile j'espère mais heureux, ça j'en suis sûr._

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ratai le chemin de terre menant à la villa et dus faire demi-tour un peu plus loin.

-« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette fichue route … on dirait vraiment un sentier de promenade ! » marmonnai-je entre mes dents sans que mon humeur réussisse à être changée en quoi que ce soit.

J'arrivai devant le garage, arrêtai le moteur et me garai rapidement devant, trop paresseux pour ouvrir le portail du garage, m'y garer en marche arrière…Tout ça pour devoir la ressortir le lendemain...Enfin bref je descendis de la voiture, claquai la portière et me dirigeai vers l'entrée avec des pas vifs, le visage souriant de Bella devant les yeux. Ce fut d'ailleurs ma perte … Dès que je tendis la main pour ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit à la volée et Emmet me hurla un 'Bou !' tonitruant. Faisant un bond tant j'étais surpris, je perdis l'équilibre et m'étalai lamentablement en arrière, les fesses par terre, devant un Emmet stupéfié d'avoir réussi son coup. Malheureusement son état ne dura pas et il éclata de rire, plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. Il faut dire qu'il n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais à me surprendre et que là, j'avais du être ridicule au possible…Jasper, alerté par son rire qui devait résonner à cent kilomètres à la ronde, apparut derrière la porte, accompagné d'Alice et Rosalie.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire à leur tour et je me relevai prestement, essayant du mieux que je pu de conserver ma dignité…ou du moins le peu qu'il en restait…

Finalement à mon grand bonheur ils finirent par se calmer et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le salon où nous nous affalâmes dans le cas d'Emmet, Jasper et moi et où les deux filles s'installèrent gracieusement. Je remarquai qu'elles avaient d'ors et déjà leur place attitrée auprès de mes cousins : Alice avec Jasper qui la regardait tendrement et Emmet et Rosalie qui se lançaient des regards affamés, à croire qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus, mais tout en gardant une distance 'convenable'entre eux, comme s'ils avaient peur de ne plus répondre de rien en étant trop près. Je rejetai cette pensées de mon esprit et posai la première question qui me vint.

-« Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites là toutes les deux? » Demandai-je, curieux de savoir pourquoi elles n'avaient pas rejoint Bella.

-« Dis le si on te gêne Edward ! » Me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil amusé.

-« Hein ?! Non vous ne me gênez pas du tout, je vous apprécie mais c'est juste que je me demandai pourquoi vous n'étiez pas rentrées vu que Bella est chez vous. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre, comme s'ils étaient gênés puis se retournèrent vers moi, apparemment hésitant. Ce fut finalement Rosalie qui prit la parole.

-«Emmet et Jasper nous ont juste proposé de passer pour nous faire visiter la maison et…nous présenter à vos parents…enfin tes parents… »

-« D'accord ! Bon je vais me chercher à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

-« Oh moi je veux juste un verre d'eau mais je vais t'aider ! » se manifesta Alice tandis que les autres refusaient poliment.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna dans la cuisine

_A croire que c'est elle qui m'invite et pas le contraire...  
_

Je nous servis deux verres d'eau et lui tendit le sien avant de commencer à boire.

-« Alors…Tu es amoureux de Bella, hein ? » me demanda Alice sans crier gare, son verre toujours intact en main.

-« Quoi ?! » Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon eau et me penchai au dessus de l'évier pour recracher sans en mettre partout. Alice me tendit un chiffon, et s'excusa (elle n'avait pas l'air du tout repentante, et un grand sourire victorieux étirait plutôt ses lèvres). « Je … Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler… » Répondis-je maladroitement, maudissant mes bégaiements venus de nulle part.

-« Arrêtes de faire ton petit air étonné, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Vu ta réaction, j'ai visiblement raison… Tu mens aussi mal que Bella !»

Je baissai la tête, devinant que mes joues devaient avoir pris une belle teinte rouge…J'eu un petit rire désabusé en pensant à Bella et la façon dont elle déteignait sur moi…Je ne tombais ni ne rougissait jamais avant de la connaître…quant aux mensonges …j'étais habituellement le roi pour faire gober ce que je voulais aux gens !

Alice éclata de rire devant mon expression dépitée avant de marmonner quelque chose comme 'ils font vraiment la paire ces deux là' mais je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'aurais pu réagir à sa réflexion de toutes façons…à part rougir de plus belle bien entendu...

-« Alors il te faut un plan ! ».

Elle reposa brusquement son verre sur le plan de travail et me fixa, avant de tourner autour de moi en se frottant le menton, me jaugeant pensivement. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un singe au zoo.

-« Bon alors je te préviens, Bella a une opinion très arrêtée sur toi et elle peut être vraiment très _très_ butée quand elle le veut mais…il me semble bien que vous avez beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui. Je me trompe ? »

-« Euh…non tu as raison »

-« Bien sur que j'ai raison ! » me dit-elle ne me regardant avec un air un brin condescendant.

-« Si tu le dis… » dis-je en me retenant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Elle ne releva pas mais l'envie de rire me passa dès que je croisai son regard.

_Waouh...Impressionnant...Note à moi-même : ne jamais énerver Alice Swan !_

-« Bon…je ne te cache pas que ça va être dur, mais on va y arriver ! »

-« Arriver à quoi ? »

-« Eh bien je vais t'aider à séduire Bella, tu sais la fille dont tu es amoureux depuis le premier jour où tu l'as vu, mais dont tu n'oses pas espérer plus que de l'amitié… Comme je te le disais, c'est vraiment super que vous vous soyez rapprochés cet après midi.» Elle retrouva son grand sourire et je pu à nouveau respirer correctement

_Cette fille est vraiment flippante quand elle s'y met…_

-« Au fait il a bien du se passer quelque chose pour ça non ? La seule fois où je l'ai vue aujourd'hui elle semblait ... préoccupée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

-« Eh bien…Ce matin juste après que vous n'arriviez, Mike s'est montré un peu trop…insistant et Emmet et moi avons du en venir aux mains. Ensuite il y a eu cette embrouille entre elle et Emmet et…j'étais inquiet pour elle donc c'est pour ça que je la cherchais et…on a discuté et on a réussi à arranger la situation ! »

Au fil de mon discours, Alice avait pali, mais pourtant elle ne semblait même pas écouter ce que je disais, elle semblait plutôt se rendre compte de quelque chose… Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je fus déstabilisé par son expression paniquée. Elle m'attrapa par les épaules en m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mike ?! Il lui a fait du mal ? Et nous n'étions même pas là pour l'aider ?! »

Sa voix était partie dans les aigus et sans attendre ma réponse, elle me tourna le dos partit au pas de course dans la cuisine, attrapa Rosalie, sa veste et son sac et parti en claquant la porte.

Je m'avançai lentement vers le salon et découvris Jasper et Emmet bouche bée. Ils se tournèrent vers moi avec un air interrogatif.

**Voila voila alors finalement j'ai moins parlé des familles que prévu mais j'avais prévu d'en parler plus dans tous les chapitres plutôt que de mettre le paquet dans un seul donc je continuerai pour le chapitre 11 ;)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez une review, parfois ça peut beaucoup aider, que ce soit parce que vous m'aidez à me rendre compte de choses qui ne vont pas ou parce que ça m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement...**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...:D**

**bises**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Désolée ! J'ai pas du tout eu le temps de me relire, je me suis faite virée de l'ordi donc désoléeee pour les fautes !!**

**Cela dit j'espère que ce chapitre –de transition, il se passe assez peu de chose …. :s- vous plaira…**

**Merci comme toujurs pour vos reviews auquelles je n'ai pas encore pu répondre mais promis je le fais demain soir ! :D**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**marion** : **Merci, voici la suite, bonne lecture 3 bises**

Chapitre 11

Pov Edward

Mes frères me regardaient comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose et qu'ils attendaient des explications de ma part. Leur tête pivota à nouveau vers la porte quand Alice rentra comme une furie, traînant toujours sa sœur derrière elle. Elle se planta devant moi, tendant la main en un geste plein d'impatience.

-« Donnes moi les clés de la Chevrolet si tu veux pas que je te pique ta Volvo ! »

Je lui tendis mécaniquement les clés que j'avais enfoncé dans mes poches, et elle me les prit –ou plutôt me les arracha- aussitôt et repartit aussi sec en claquant la porte.

Jasper et Emmet suivirent sa sortie du regard, puis se tournèrent ensuite vers moi. Ils avaient l'air complètement largués et si moi-même n'avais pas été passablement ébahi et inquiet de la réaction d'Alice, j'aurai surement éclaté de rire devant leurs mines abasourdies. Au lieu de ça, je leur fis un sourire d'excuse, sans ajouter un mot.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

-« Rien ! Je vous jure … ! »

Ils me regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

Pov Bella

Je commençais à être intriguée et m'apprêtais à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée au milieu de l'escalier, j'entendis Alice et Rosalie entrer en quatrième vitesse, sans d'autre bruit que ceux de leurs chaussures claquant sur le sol. Continuant et arrivant finalement au bas de l'escalier, je fus surprise de trouver une Rosalie complètement à la ramasse derrière Alice, qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

-« Bella ! Viens là tout de suite ! »

-« Hein ? Calme toi un peu…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » continuai-je en me tournant vers Rosalie. D'un air désabusé, celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-« Tout à l'heure nous étions tranquillement assises chez les Cullen, qui nous ont invité tout à l'heure, et alors qu'elle préparait des boissons dans la cuisine avec Edward, elle est revenu comme une furie en me traînant jusqu'ici. Elle n'a pas desserré la bouche de tout le trajet, sauf pour marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles… Elle finira bien par se calmer, tu la connais…»

-« Comment ça me calmer ?!! » Hurla Alice « Non mais vous êtes folles ? Elle s'est fait agresser et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?!!! »

Vraiment, dans des moments comme ça, Alice était _vraiment_ flippante. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais à ce moment, là, Charlie fit irruption dans le salon, Nessie sur ses talons, et rien que son teint rouge au possible m'informa qu'il avait entendu tout ce qu'Alice avait die-ou plutôt hurler…D'ailleurs ce qui aurait été étonnant c'est s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Il se mit aussitôt à aboyer, en parcourant la pièce du regard, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque responsable.

-« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Alice, j'ai bien entendu ?! »

-« Oui, figures toi que ce matin… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Charlie lui coupant la parole.

-« Qui est celui qui a osé faire ça ?! » rugit-il « Je vais lui refaire le portrait ! »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers son arme de service, accrochée avec sa veste, mais je me plaçai devant lui, tout en lançant un regard de reproche à Alice.

-« Je…Je vais bien, arrêtez un peu de paniquer comme ça…Avant que tout ça ne tourne vraiment mal, Edward est venu me ' sauver' » fis-je en mimant des guillemets. « Emmet est arrivé juste après et à eux deux ils ont donné une bonne leçon à ….Mike. » Je crachai son nom. « Ne t'inquiètes pas… »

-« Mais tu ne nous a rien dit…Et puis comment parviens tu à tout prendre avec autant de légèreté ? »

-« Tu dramatises tout toi ! N'en parles pas comme de la dernière catastrophe mondiale ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire grand-chose, heureusement qu'Emmet et Edward étaient là…J'ai eu plus de peur que de mal même si c'est vrai que si je ne me rendais vraiment pas compte de la situation sur le coup, ensuite j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir, d'être seule un moment et je suis allée dans la forêt comme d'habitude…C'était ma seule pause de la journée…Et puis Edward est arrivé, on a discuté… Et quand nous sommes revenus, j'avais cours et je ne vous ai pas vu depuis…»

-« Bien sur que si…tu aurais pu m'en parler à la réunion du club de théâtre ! Attends…tu as dis que vous aviez discuté ? C'est vrai qu'il me l'a déjà dit, tout à l'heure, mais je n'y ai pas trop réfléchit sur le moment…toi tu disais le détester jusqu'à la semaine dernière…Apparemment j'ai raté un épisode… Alors tu t'es rangée à notre avis… ?! C'est quelqu'un de bien…Même si je ne le connais que peu, tout ce que j'en sais ne fait que renforcer mon opinion. »

Elle s'emballais au fur et à mesure de son discours, et je en pus empêcher mes joues de prendre une teinte rouge assez peu discrète….Alice me sauta dessus, tout à sa joie de m'avoir prise en flagrant délit de gêne prononcée et d'avoir trouvé un nouveau 'couple' à former. Exit son indignation, sa colère, et je n'étais d'ailleurs même pas sure qu'elle s'en souvienne encore sur l'instant.

-« Alors dis-moi, où en est votre relation ?! » s'écria-t-elle tout excitée.

_Attends, attends, là, comment elle peut être sure d'elle et affirmer qu'Edward et moi formons un couple… ? Déjà que moi je m'emmêlais les pinceaux avec mes sentiments envers lui…Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question… Après tout, il y a encore peu de temps, je le détestai…là je le trouvais…euh comment je le trouvais en fait… ? C'est un ami…Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment qu'il soit un ami ? Est-ce que je suis attirée par lui comme Alice et Rosalie l'affirment avec tant d'assurance ?_

_C'est quoi ce bordel dans ma tête ? Tout cela ne devrait-il pas être simple et évident : dans les films ou les livres, les héros tombent amoureux, et c'est tout. En général ils le savent tout de suite, sinon ils savent qu'ils ne le sont pas, point final et ils ne se programment pas une soirée 'clarification de sentiments' !_

_Mais alors ça veut dire que j'ai au moins des doutes ?!_

Je me levai. M'immobilisai au milieu du salon. Les regardaient, assises sur le canapé, entourant l'endroit où je me tenais quelques instants auparavant mais qui à présent était vide. Nessie, Rosalie et Alice me fixaient avec de grands yeux avides. Elles faisaient vraiment peur.

-« Il faut que j'aille courir. »Annonçai-je sans aucun préambule. C'était pour l'instant la seule chose tangible à laquelle je pouvais m'accrocher sur l'instant. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit.

Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre, me changeai rapidement, m'emparai de mon ipod et me précipitai dehors. Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas esquissé un geste pour me retenir, bien qu'elles semblassent sur le point d'exploser de curiosité : elles savaient bien que si elles voulaient des réponses claires et précises à leurs questions, je ne devais pas moi-même nager dans la mélasse, et la seule solution dans mon cas, était de courir…

Je venais de m'engager dans un petit sentier que je connaissais bien, s'enfonçant dans la forêt de Forks, quand je m'aperçu que durant tout le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour parvenir jusque là, mon cerveau semblait avoir appuyé sur off. Et là, c'était comme si je me réveillai. Je ralenti la cadence et sortis mon ipod, pour lancer la musique, mais je m'aperçu que ce n'était pas le mien. C'était celui d'Edward, puisque nous les avions échangé l'après midi même. Soudain pleine de curiosité, je parcourus ses playlists et me laissai emporter par la musique.

Pov Edward

Après la sortie impromptue d'Alice et Rosalie, nous avions traîné dans le salon, regardant un match de baseball pour Emmet, lisant un livre de psychologie pour Jasper et un casque sur les oreilles pour moi, passant tous mes classiques dans l'espoir de me distraire. Une sonnerie stridente nous réveilla en sursaut et je m'empressai de décrocher, avide de nouvelles, qui sait, c'étais peut-être Bella…ou Alice…ou Rosalie peut–être…

_Quoi… ? Laissez-moi rêver…_

-« Edward ? »

La voix d'Alice me transperça les tympans et je dus éloigner le combiné de mon oreille. C'était étrange, mais alors qu'elle avait quitté la villa une heure plus tôt avec un visage paniqué, là elle semblait juste excitée comme une puce…

-« Oui c'est moi…Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? »

-« Racontes moi tout. Maintenant ! »

_Hein ? Mais de quoi elle parle ?!_ Fut ma première réaction et en soupirant comme elle l'aurait fait devant un enfant un peu idiot que ne comprenais pas une question plus que facile, elle répondit en détachant les mots comme si j'étais demeuré.

-« Toi et Bella êtes resté ensemble pendant assez longtemps, dans le bois, cette après-midi…Racontes moi tout ce que vous vous être dit ! »

-« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure…on a juste discuté… »

-« On t'a déjà dit que tu mens mal ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Bah c'est le cas. Vous n'avez pas 'juste discuté', je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'interroger tout à l'heure donc maintenant tu me le dis ! »

Je décidai de jouer ma dernière carte, histoire d'échapper à ma tortionnaire.

-« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Bella, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose de spécial de toutes façons, et elle en sait autant que moi puisqu'elle était là ! »

-« A ton avis, tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé de lui extirper des infos, mais elle est partie en courant…Mais elle a rougit Edward ! C'est un signe ! Je suis sure qu'elle commence à en pincer pour toi ! Il a bien du se passer quelque chose, non ?»

-« Arrêtes donc de dire n'importe quoi Alice ! Il ne s'est rien passé, Bella ne peut pas 'commencer à en pincer pour moi…Ca n'existe pas ce genre de choses…Elle ne peut pas me détester et le jour d'après tomber amoureuse de moi ! » Je commençai à crier et Jasper et Emmet me regardaient fixement. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Alice dire ça : ce serait me donner de faux espoirs, et je n'en souffrirais que plus après. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Alice essayait de m'aider, mais Bella et moi commencions tout juste à être amis, et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

-« S'il te plaît, cesses d'essayer de lui faire avouer toutes sorte de choses et de tout interpréter de cette manière. On commence seulement à se parler et à sympathiser… »

-« Je ne peux pas te promettre un truc pareil non mais t'es fou ! C'est ma sœur…»

-« Alice…S'il te plaît… »

-« Je…n…Bon mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon ami, j'accepte de faire un deal avec toi : tout ce que je ferais sera subtil et elle ne verra rien venir. Comme ça, pas de souci. Bon salut à demain, elle revient. »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre et je me retrouvai seul face à deux paires d'yeux ébahies.

_Bien sur, ils ont tout entendu ! Fait chier !_

Pour échapper au regard de Jasper et Emmet, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, et branchai mon ipod à mes enceintes, espérant que la musique puisse calmer mes pensées, toujours fixées sur ma conversation avec Alice.

Je mis quelques temps à m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait de celui de Bella, car elle avait beaucoup de musiques en rapport avec moi, mais je ne retrouvais pas mes compositions au piano…

Ca faisait d'ailleurs des lustres que je n'avais pas approché de mon instrument, mais je retrouvais de plus en plus 'l'ancien Edward'…Celui qui ne faisait pas passer le sport avant tout…Celui qui aimait tant composer, jouer du piano…

Celui qui ne se comportait pas comme un ermite totalement asocial et renfermé sur lui-même…Je souris à cette idée. Alice m'avait dit que nous étions amis, et Bella, Bella m'avait parlé…

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je descendis dans le salon, où Esmé avait absolument tenu à placer mon piano, même si je ne le touchais plus depuis un certain moment. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir toujours eu l'espoir de me voir rejouer, mais cela ne m'avait pas décidé à reprendre. Certes, je n'avais plus le sport qui bouffait tout mon temps Il trônait, noir, majestueux et je retins mon souffle avant d'ouvrir doucement le couvercle, découvrant ainsi les touches noires et blanches. Mes mains, comme mues par une vie propre, caressèrent le clavier, sans que j'ose pour autant produire le moindre son. Je m'assis et regardait les touches pendant un temps qui me sembla indéfini. Puis je commençai à jouer la mélodie préférée d'Esmé, et je n'eu plus besoin de réfléchir. Après un début un peu hésitant et quelques fausses notes qui me firent grimacer, c'était comme si je ne m'étais jamais arrêté. J'oubliais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, tout ce qui dans ma vie ne concernait pas la musique. Finissant le morceau, j'enchaînais sur un autre, avant de passer par tout ce que je connaissais par cœur.

Epuisé, je finis par m'arrêter. J'étais fatigué, exténué, tout ce qu'on voudrait bien dire, mais j'étais incroyablement serein et …plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps. Souriant, je tournais la tête, et m'aperçut que tout le monde était là…Etonné, je vis Jasper et Emmet qui pour une fois ne disait rien, tenant chacun un des jumeaux sur leurs épaules, et à côté d'eux, Carlisle enlaçait Esmé qui me regardait, les yeux brillants.

-« Tu as repris le piano… » Elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de s'écouler et me serra avec plus de force que d'habitude.

-« Hey man, waouh ! Ca faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas entendu ! J'avais oublié que tu jouais aussi bien ! Remarque ce truc ça fait un peu gonzesse ! Enfin il parait que les musiciens tombent les filles, alors… » dit-il en partant dans un énorme rire, secouant la pauvre Leah juchée sur ses épaules.

Jasper me fit juste un sourire joyeux et me fit une rapide accolade. Je regardai Carlisle en dernier et pu voir la fierté dans ses yeux.

Pov Alice

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip

Je me réveillai, toute groggy, assommai mon réveil pour le faire taire et me replongeai dans mes draps en marmonnant. Je n'étais pas du tout matinale : il me fallait au moins une demi-heure chaque matin pour retrouver mon entrain habituel –vous me direz que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais il faut dire que pendant ce laps de temps je ne suis pas très vivable…

Une dure journée s'annonçait…Aujourd'hui, nous devions arrêter le choix de la pièce et Bella allait devoir commencer l'écriture du script ce week-end, lundi les auditions seraient ouvertes -d'ailleurs nous devions prévoir des affiches pour prévenir les élèves- et enfin je pourrais prendre les mesures des comédiens et dessiner les costumes.

Soudainement boostée, je dégringolai les marches de l'escalier et fis un dérapage jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, sous l'œil méfiant de Bella, Rosalie, Nessie et Charlie, en train de manger leur déjeuner l'instant d'avant et qui me regardaient à présent comme si j'étais folle.

-« Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Bella vient il faut qu'on prépare tout pour les auditions !! »

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec la petite bulle que voici !**

**bises**


	12. Chapitre 12: Révélation et auditions

**Bon voilà je suis vraiment désolée parce que je suis affreusement en retard pour ce chapitre, et en même temps je pense que vous me pardonnerez puisque j'en ai profiter pour faire un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude...et le jour tant attendu des auditions est arrivé...en plus, quelques révélations dans l'esprit de l'un de nos personnages vont s'opérer-enfin !**

**Je vous remercie maintenant pour vos reviews et ... on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! *danse de la joie dans mon salon, puis dans ma chambre, dans le bureau, devant l'ordi, Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiah !***

**Enfin merci quoi :D**

**réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Emy-Lyne**: **Merci, et je pense que ce chapitre est encore mieux que l'autre^^, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira !Et, moi aussi, j'adore Alice quand elle engueule les gens ! Que ce soit dans ma fiction ou les autres, je trouve ça marrant à lire et à écrire !Voici la suite, bises...**

**marion: Voici le prochain chapitre ! Et les auditions que tu espérai, même si j'ai été plus brève que prévu pour ne pas dépasser les bornes dans les délais...enfin j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. A bientôt, bises.**

**Mélanie.**:**Voyons c'est franchement pas grave il aut pas t'autoflageller comme ça !^^ T'as de bonnes excuses et ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas commenter un chapitre...J'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aussi longuement à ta review que je le souhaiterai, mais je te remercie quand même mille fois pour ta review**** et****j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)**** bisous ! **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

Chapitre 12 : Révélation et Auditions

Pov Bella

J'étais tranquillement en train de manger mes céréales quand Alice débarqua dans la cuisine en criant.

-« Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Bella viens il faut qu'on prépare tout pour les auditions ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même plus étonnée qu'elle soit à cent pour cent dès huit heures du matin ?_

Soudain ce qu'elle dit percuta les quelques neurones de mon cerveau déjà éveillés à cette heure plus que matinale -seulement pour eux apparemment...

_Il faut préparer les auditions pour lundi ! Merde ! On est en retard !_

J'avalai mes dernières céréales en quatrième vitesse avant qu'Alice ne m'entraîne comme une furie vers ma penderie. Elle l'ouvrit, fouilla quelques secondes et trouva presque immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait –il faut dire que c'était elle qui avait choisi la presque totalité de mes vêtements, et elle connaissait bien mieux que moi le contenu de mes placards… Elle jeta le tout sur mon lit.

-« Mets ça et tout de suite ! Pas question que je te laisse choisir toi-même aujourd'hui ! On n'a pas le temps ! »

_Oui, bon d'habitude je met au moins vingt minutes pour choisir une tenue...mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Si jamais je fais une seule petite erreur de goût, Alice ne me lâche plus de la journée !_

Je l'entendis crier après Rosalie et sa lenteur à se préparer tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers sa propre armoire. J'eus à peine le temps d'enfiler le jean serré et le chemisier simples mais élégants qu'elle m'avait choisit qu'elle revenait déjà, habillée de pied en cap –elle avait bien sûr une classe folle, comme toujours. Elle me lança une paire de chaussures à légers talons avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je mis les chaussures sans protester, blasée par ces talons de quelques centimètres seulement mais qui m'auraient fait bien peur quelques mois auparavant. Au début de l'année, exaspérée de toujours devoir me trouver des talons plats, elle avait en effet décrété qu'à présent, elle me forcerait à porter des « chaussures décentes » chaque jour et que –je cite- je finirais bien par ne plus tomber un jour, alors autant m'entraîner tout de suite parce qu'on n'avait pas idée de renier la mode à ce point là.

J'avais bien du me soumettre à mon démon de sœur, qui était soutenue, à mon grand dam, par toute la famille –même Charlie s'y était mis ! (je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Nessie de l'avoir corrompu, vu qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez…)

Du coup, seul résultat positif de toute cette histoire, mon équilibre s'était sensiblement amélioré même si je tombais toujours régulièrement, je le faisais, à ma grande fierté, autant sur des talons qu'avec des baskets !

Nous nous apprêtions à y aller (une Alice folle furieuse nous poussant dans le dos pour que nous allions plus vite) quand Charlie nous bloqua le passage devant la porte d'entrée.

-« Les filles, puisque vous êtes en avance, ça vous dérange de passer déposer votre sœur à l'école ? Je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui et je n'aurais pas le temps de faire le détour… »

Sans attendre notre réponse, il se carapata en me fourrant Nessie dans les bras et nous entendîmes bientôt une portière claquée, le moteur de sa voiture de police ronronner, et ses pneus crisser sur le gravier. Alice pesta, attrapa les clés qu'elle lança à Rosalie et me dépassa pour s'installer à l'avant de la Chevrolet, nous lançant des regards courroucés par notre lenteur, bouillonnante d'impatience.

Pov Edward

Comme quasiment tous les matins, nous étions chargés d'emmener les jumeaux à l'école. Malheureusement, j'avais perdu au tir au sort -qui était une idée à moi au départ, mais pourquoi je ne peux pas me taire quand il faut ?- et me retrouvais à présent coincé entre Jacob et Léah, sur la banquette arrière, tandis qu'ils essayaient de jouer à un quelconque jeu ensemble sans tenir compte du fait que je me trouvais entre eux deux. Emmet et Jasper quant à eux, riaient tranquillement devant, tandis que j'essayai sans aucun résultat de calmer les deux furies qui m'entouraient.

Nous finîmes néanmoins par arriver à destination et je m'extirpai tant bien que mal de ce piège qu'étais la place du milieu.

_Plus jamais ça ! _

_Oui tu dis ça à chaque fois, et pourtant tu te fais toujours avoir le jour d'après …_

Je pensais être sorti d'affaire pour la journée, mais les voix d'Emmet et Jasper me ramenèrent à la dure réalité de la vie…

-« Eh mec il faut que tu les emmènes, tu ne crois pas ? Ils ne vont quand même pas traverser la route tout seul … et le tir au sort comprend la place du milieu **_et_** l'accompagnement à l'entrée de l'école....»

Je grognai, mécontent. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment de petits démons le matin ! Leur trop plein de vitalité pendant les jours de semaine et ce dès six heures du matin, m'épuisais littéralement. Il allait sans dire que je les adorais, mais franchement, deux petites piles sur pattes hurlant dès le matin peuvent se révéler assez…irritantes…

_Quel doux euphémisme…Bon allez, courage, c'est le dernier jour avant le week-end !_

Je n'eus pas besoin de les traîner, en réalité, c'était le seul avantage, puisqu'ils le faisaient à ma place, râlant après moi pour ma lenteur, puisqu'il faut bien le dire, ils couraient comme des dératés et j'avais bien du mal à suivre leur rythme…endiablé…

Justement, en parlant de course effrénée, en arrivant à l'entrée de l'école, j'aperçus Alice qui arrivait, traînant littéralement une petite fille derrière elle, le visage aussi furibond que si elle été en pleine mission pour sauver le monde, et que son coéquipier traînait les pieds lorsqu'ils étaient si près du but.

_Et bien je pense que les jumeaux et elle s'entendraient parfaitement bien ! Elle pourrait jouer à Star Wars avec eux…Nan là c'est toi qui délire mon vieux !_

D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à me voir, et fonça vers moi à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, la fillette –qui devait sans doute être Nessie, sa sœur- suivant à grand peine de sa petite démarche sautillante, quelques mètres derrière Alice.

-« Edward ! Ca tombe bien ! Tu sais quoi ?»

-« Euh non… » Déboussolé, j'observai son visage, rayonnant, qui m'avait pourtant paru bougon quelques instants auparavant.

-« Eh bien Bella est partie courir hier ! »

-« Oh…Ah…C'est bien… »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fume le matin ? Déjà maladroite comme Bella l'est je la voie mal courir et puis pourquoi ça serait si important ? Genre : « eh mec tu sais quoi ? J'ai mangé des céréales aujourd'hui ! Non mais attends c'est trop cool pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ? » _

_Ouais…enfin là je continue à penser des conneries, Alice a un effet vraiment néfaste sur mon cerveau !_

-« Oh mince j'ai oublié de te le dire ! Quand Bella va courir ça veut dire soit qu'elle veut être seule, soit qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose de vraiment important, soit qu'elle a besoin de se vider la tête parce qu'elle va mal… »

-« Quoi tu crois qu'elle va mal ? »

-« Mais non, pourquoi tu crois que j'en souris ? »

-« Alors pourquoi je dois absolument savoir que Bella avait soit besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose de vraiment important soit elle voulait être seule … ? » elle commençait franchement à m'agacer, avec ses révélations d'extralucides.

-« Parce que… » dit-elle en appuyant bien toutes les syllabes « juste avant qu'elle ne parte en courant, j'essayais justement de lui parler de toi…et elle…ensembles… »

-« Alice putain tu fais chier je t'avais demandé quelque chose non ? ! »

-« Arrêtes donc d'être vulgaire un peu ! Je ne crois pas qu'il était marqué dans le contrat que je devais cesser de parler à ma sœur et arrêter de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir ! » Dit-elle en tournant les talons, en tirant Nessie par la main, pour la faire avancer plus vite.

Je soupirai, me passai la main sur la nuque, me sentant un peu coupable de lui avoir parlé de cette façon … et allai chercher les jumeaux qui s'étaient enfuis dans le parc pendant la conversation.

Pov Bella 

Après un temps d'attente assez long par rapport à ce qu'Alice nous avait promis en comparaison avec notre soi disant 'improbable impotence', elle arriva enfin, le visage sombre et claqua la portière après être entrée, bien plus violemment que nécessaire.

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu à travers le rétroviseur, avant de reporter notre attention sur la petite tête brune fulminante. Alice marmonnait des trucs incompréhensibles –avec une certaine hargne, il faut bien le dire- mais je compris des trucs comme « irrécupérable » ou encore « il va devoir se bouger », « pressée que cette histoire se finisse », « pourrais vraiment parler à Bella »…Je tiquai à l'entente de mon nom, mais alors que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour parler, je fus interrompu par Alice.

-« Bon on y vas ? On a des affiches à coller, que je sache ! »

Rosalie mit le contact, et bien sûr, la Chevrolet pétarada un bon moment avant de vraiment démarrer.

-« C'est parti… »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nous nous écroulâmes toutes les trois sur le parquet, épuisées d'avoir gravi la petite centaine de marches quatre à quatre. Alice fut la première à se relever –rien d'étonnant à cela n'est-ce-pas…-et commença à tourner en rond en énumérant tout ce que nous devions faire aujourd'hui…

_J'ai déjà mal à la tête !_

-« Ok les filles, check list ! Les affiches ? »

-« C'est moi ! Il faut que je les demande à Ben, il devait les faire pour aujourd'hui… »

-« ok… » elle cocha une case sur sa liste « Angela c'est toujours toi qui te charge de les coller ? »

-« Yep, j'ai rassemblé une petite escouade juste chargée de m'aider » dit-elle avec un sourire

-« Ben comment tu as fait ? » s'exclama Alice en voyant la liste de gens inscrits sur le papier qu'Angela venait de lui tendre.

-« Oh ils me devaient tous quelques services… »

-« Waouh…bon tu m'en parle après. Et les horaires des auditions sont fixés quand exactement ? Parce qu'on a bien dit qu'on commencerait lundi…mais quand est-ce qu'on finit ? »

-« Eh bien elles commencent lundi et finissent quand on a trouvé tous les comédiens, mais pas plus tard que mercredi…Elles se feront chaque midi et on restera une ou deux heures après la fin des cours pour continuer si nécessaire…d'ailleurs il faut qu'on rajoute tout ça sur les affiches…Ben a juste fait les dessins que je lui avais demandé, mis le nom de la pièce et précisé que les auditions commençaient lundi mais pour le reste c'est à nous de le faire…»

-"ok. Ensuite c'est tout bon pour l'équipe qui doit installer l'estrade ce week-end ?"

-"Yep, aucun souci, c'est confirmé."

-« Okaaaaaay …C'est tout bon ! Repos soldats ! En fait on n'avait pas besoin de monter ici pour faire ça mais je trouvais que c'était plus théâtral !»

Bien sur, Alice avait dit cela avec le plus grand naturel, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais je n'en eu que plus envie de lui tordre le cou.

-« De toutes façons, Ben doit me donner les affiches ici donc je reste pour l'instant… et puis vous restez vous aussi ! Angela tu viens bien de dire qu'il fallait marquer des trucs alors…tout le monde reste !» m'empressai-je d'ajouter alors qu'elles commençaient à se relever.

Après l'affichage et tout ça, la journée passa très, très lentement, et la seule chose passionnante se passa lorsque je me rendis en cours. L'affichage au lycée m'avait pris tout mon temps, et m'avais permis de cesser de penser, même si je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger correctement à midi. Je du courir un peu pour ne pas arriver –encore- en retard à mon cours de biologie. Sans prêter attention au reste de la classe, je me précipitai vers ma place et m'assis lourdement sur mon tabouret en balançant mon sac au pied de la paillasse.

-« Quel élégance, Bella…Encore en retard ? » rit mon voisin. Mon voisin…qui avait cette voix de velours que j'aurais reconnu entre mille…Je me remémorai immédiatement les résolutions que j'avais prises la veille. Toutes ces fadaises que je m'étais raconté ressemblaient un peu à ça :

« Edward est très beau, il est sympa, mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. Peut-être un tout petit peu attirée, parce qu'il est beau, mais pas plus. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre vous, ça ne se passera pas maintenant, alors que vous vous connaissez à peine. Voilà. Il faut juste attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe et c'est tout. »

Mais alors qu'hier quand j'avais cessé de courir tout m'avait paru simple, clair et net comme de l'eau de roche, et bien me retrouver juste en face d'Edward…ça me faisait vraiment …bizarre…

Ouais…je le voyais juste devant moi et…il me regardait et…je ne pouvais m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient verts et je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses deux émeraudes…Le prof arriva juste à ce moment là et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, ce qui me fit sursauter mais eu le mérite de me tirer de ma transe. Je secouai la tête, avec le vague espoir que cela me remettrait le cerveau à l'endroit, mais même sans les regarder, j'avais encore sur la rétine l'image imprimée de ses deux yeux fixés sur moi.

-« Bella…ça va ? Tu es toute pâle… »

Je relevai la tête et m'aperçus qu'il s'était approché bien plus près de moi que je ne le croyais. Je me retrouvais à présent tout près de lui, nos visages se trouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre seulement. Aussitôt, je me sentis rougir. Encore.

_Et bien pour le coup je ne dois plus être vraiment pâle…c'est déjà ça !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Respire…Ce n'est qu'Edward…_

-«Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? Tu viens de changer de couleur… Je ne pense pas que se soit vraiment normal, tu sais…»

Il semblait vouloir plaisanter un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout en paraissant incontestablement soucieux, et à l'instant où sa main se posa sur mon épaule dans un geste de réconfort, je sentis une sorte de courant électrique me traverser. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, et il retira aussitôt sa main, les sourcils froncés, mais sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.

-« Bella…réponds moi…ça va ? »

Je m'aperçus que j'étais restée totalement scotchée à ses yeux et que j'en avais oublié de répondre.

-« Oh…oui oui t'inquiètes pas ça va » dis en piquant un fard. Je me retournai vers le tableau et le prof qui s'agitait devant, pointant des schémas du doigt en parlant avec animation, dans une chorégraphie totalement incompréhensible pour moi. J'étais complètement paniquée. Comment un simple regard pouvait me faire cet effet là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de réagir de cette manière ?

_Mais ce n'est pas un simple regard…Ce sont les yeux **d'Edward**…Ses beaux yeux verts ne ressemblent à aucun autre n'est-ce pas petite Bella ?_

_Ah mais tais-toi donc ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, voix intérieure de mes deux !_

_Reconnais donc que j'ai raison, au lieu de te réfugier dans la vulgarité !_

Je restai immobile un moment, mes cheveux formant un épais rideau brun entre mes yeux et …les siens…. N'y tenant plus, je coulai un regard qui se voulait discret dans sa direction, et fut à nouveau clouée sur place par une paire d'émeraudes brillant d'incompréhension et de curiosité.

Pov Edward

Sincèrement, j'avais l'impression que le 'mystère Bella' était de plus en plus épais et impénétrable ! C'était à devenir fou ! Depuis le début de l'heure elle avait un comportement bien étrange…D'abord elle arrivait et me regardait comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu auparavant –un fol espoir avait commencé à poindre le bout de son nez lorsque son regard était resté plongé dans le mien, puis lorsqu'elle avait rougit dès que je lui avais parlé. Et elle avait semblé ressentir exactement la même chose que moi lorsque je l'avais touchée…

A cet instant, alors que son visage restait caché derrière ses longs cheveux, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ! Je crois que jamais je n'avais mieux compris l'expression 'être dévoré par la curiosité' ça oui, je l'étais !

Elle coula un regard qui devait se vouloir discret, et je me retrouvai prisonnier de ses yeux chocolats, incapable de former une pensée cohérente qui n'est de rapport avec la profondeur, la beauté, que dis-je la magnificence de ses iris, qui avaient d'incroyables nuances dorées sous l'éclairage des néons.

La voix du professeur qui venait de monter de plusieurs décibels alors qu'il hurlait après Lauren et Jessica pour leurs gloussements incessants, fit bondir Bella, et elle se détourna rapidement, pour mon plus grand regret. Elle ne tourna plus la tête vers moi de tous le cours, même s'il me sembla plusieurs fois que le reste de son corps commençait à pivoter dans ma direction.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente ne serait-ce que le centième de ce que je pouvais bien éprouver à son encontre ? C'était la question que je me posais tout le reste du TP, incapable de réfléchir plus avant au problème de la faille de San Francisco. Elle avait eu cette façon de me regarder…

Pov Bella

J'étais occupée à rêvasser, étalée paresseusement dans mon lit à moitié défait, quand je sentis quelqu'un se glisser à mes côtés.

-« Attention, attention, profites bien de ce moment de détente ! » me souffla Alice en riant doucement. « Les auditions commencent demain et je pense qu'on va avoir du pain sur la planche pour sélectionner notre Belle et notre Bête ! »

Elle s'écrasa à mes côtés, les bras en croix –dont un sur moi d'ailleurs- tout aussi peu dynamique que moi en cet instant- Alléluia ! Profitons de cet instant de répit inespéré !

Evidement, après avoir passé le week-end à écrire tout ce que je pouvais pour le script de la pièce -nous avions choisi la Belle et la Bête, mais modernisé et un peu remixé- et pour Alice à avoir dessiné les costumes, nous commencions à être légèrement fatiguées…Alice se tourna sur le ventre, mit ses mains sous son menton et reprit la parole.

-« Aah j'espère qu'on n'aura pas autant de bons à rien que l'année dernière venus seulement parce qu'ils avaient passé un pari ou pour pouvoir monter sur scène devant tout le lycée ! »

-« Pff ! Ne m'en parle même pas ! Enfin…cette année au moins on aura des affiches réussies…J'espère quand même que notre projet pourra plaire… »

-« C'est vrai qu'elles sont géniales…Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Ben était si doué… »

-« Oui…et bien en fait il a longtemps ignoré cela lui-même, c'est seulement l'année dernière qu'il a commencé à vraiment pratiquer…D'ailleurs il cache tout ce qu'il fait et c'est un hasard complet que je sois tombée sur une de ses esquisses … J'ai même cru que jamais je n'arriverai à le convaincre de montrer ainsi une de ses 'œuvre' à tant de gens ! »

-« Vous ne vous voyez plus beaucoup en ce moment tous les deux, pas vrai ? »

-« Humpf… » je plongeai mon visage dans l'oreiller, mécontente d'aborder ce sujet. « On n'a pas vraiment le temps, ni l'un ni l'autre…moi j'ai le théâtre, lui il bosse comme un fou pour s'améliorer en dessin, en peinture, en sculpture même, bref dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables de l'art, pour avoir le niveau d'une fac d'art. Ses moments de libres, il les passe généralement avec Angela et je comprends très bien. Je ferai certainement la même chose.»

-« Oui. Tu feras la même chose quand tu seras avec Edward…. »

-« Exactement…» J'hochai la tête, pour bien marquer mon assentiment. Oui, c'était évident, on abandonne tout pour la personne que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas ? Les amis deviennent moins importants…

-« Bella ? ! » Elle hurla et quand je me tournais, alertée par son cri, je vis son visage effaré, et ses yeux écarquillés. Croyez-moi, Alice Swan ne se laisse pas déstabiliser si facilement d'ordinaire.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ? !_

Alice me regardait avec un visage à la fois excité et effaré, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'elle trouvait bizarre, impensable même … mais qui lui avait fait plaisir… ? Avant que j'aie pu dire ou faire quelque chose, elle partit soudain dans un fou rire, apparemment incontrôlable.

_Ouais je comprends rien là…_

-« Tu veux bien m'expliquer, que je sois dans la blague ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil, un peu agacée.

Je dus attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme. Tout aussi brusquement que son rire avait commencé, il s'arrêta net, et elle me regarda attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à voir quelque chose en moi. Il est vrai qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de fixer les gens comme si elle savait absolument tout d'eux mais là, c'était totalement différent…

-« Bella, déclara-t-elle en articulant avec le plus grand sérieux, tu viens bien d'admettre sans aucun complexe que tu envisages un avenir sentimental avec Edward Cullen ? »

Si j'avais été dans une bande dessinée, une petite ampoule se serait allumée au dessus de ma tête, mais je n'aurais pas crié un 'Eurêka' victorieux. Je crois que j'aurais plutôt sauté par la fenêtre. Au lieu de cela, je restai totalement immobile sur mon lit, Alice me fixant toujours avec la plus grande attention. Incapable de dire un mot –on aurait dit que le moindre de mes neurones se trouvait englué dans une mélasse noire et visqueuse, m'empêchant de réfléchir à quoi que se soit- je la regardai moi aussi. Sûrement avec des yeux de merlan frit, comme Nessie adorait dire.

Cependant, quelque chose dans mon cerveau ne tournait pas rond –en dehors de la mélasse, hein- et quelque chose venait me turlupiner, de la même manière qu'une mouche que l'on chasse mais qui revient toujours.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'en cet instant je n'étais pas en train de me récrier et de jurer mes grands dieux qu'Edward Cullen et moi cela ne faisait rien, nada, niet, que dalle, pas possible, hors de propos, bref impossible ?_

Interrompant ce qui devait ressembler à un duel de regard –dans ce cas là j'aurais gagné haut la main, puisqu'Alice avait déjà cligné des yeux trois fois quand moi j'étais incapable même de ça- quand la sonnerie de mon portable –une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup en ce moment- retentit dans la pièce.

**Maybe I was wrong**_ (Peut-être avais-je tort)**  
**_

**Maybe I was looking in all the wrong places ** _(Peut-être regardais-je aux mauvais endroits)**  
**_

**Maybe I was wrong **(_Peut-être avais-je tort)**  
**_

**Maybe I was searching all the wrong places **(_Peut-être cherchais-je les mauvais endroits)**  
**_

**If I knew you were coming for me I would have stayed in one place **(_Si j'avais su que tu viendrais pour moi je serais resté à un endroit)_

Je me levai d'un bond et fouillai maladroitement dans toutes mes affaires, sans parvenir à dénicher mon portable. Je me sentais prise d'une soudaine urgence, comme s'il fallait tout de suite éteindre cette musique. Malheureusement, elle continua et dans ma recherche frénétique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ma situation aux paroles de la chanson.

**Everytime you said you loved me I went running on my own **_(__Chaque fois que tu me disais que tu m'aimais, je partais courir de mon côté)__  
_

**But I can see you now, I'm coming home **_(Mais je te vois maintenant, je rentre à la maison)_

-« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » me demanda Alice avec un sourire sarcastique en me tendant l'objet de toutes mes recherches.

Je grommelai et m'en emparai sans douceur.

-« Oui ? » Ma voix dut sonner rêche et coléreuse, mais je venais de réaliser ce que j'avais dis à Alice, que je venais de m'identifier à cette stupide chanson et je n'étais pas d'humeur à être gentille.

-« Euh salut c'est Ben. Ca ne va pas ? Tu as une voix bizarre…» Dès que j'entendis sa voix inquiète, ma mauvaise humeur fondit comme neige au soleil.

-« Oh … oui, ne fait pas attention, alors pourquoi tu appelles ? »

-« Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour t'appeler maintenant ? »

-« Oh non ! Au contraire…Alors donnes moi de tes nouvelles un peu. Je suis stressée, j'ai peur de ne pas trouver de bons comédiens pendant les auditions demain, alors je t'en supplie changes moi les idées ! »

Notre conversation dura deux bonnes heures, le temps pour nous de nous retrouver après deux semaines de discussions en coups de vent. Finalement, je réussi l'exploit d'extirper à Ben la promesse qu'il participerai aux auditions le lendemain…Je le savais bon acteur quand il s'agissait de se moquer de mon côté un peu naïf en essayant de me faire gober des histoires farfelues –ce qui fonctionnait la plupart du temps, à mon grand désespoir…

La nuit passa à une vitesse hallucinante, il en fut de même pour la matinée, et je me retrouvai ce qui me semblait deux minutes après cette conversation à attendre Alice avec Angela et Ben dans les locaux aménagés à la hâte avant le week-end. A présent une estrade haute d'environ cinquante centimètres était installée dans le fond de la salle, seule installation que nous ayons jamais demandée au lycée, et qui nous avait été accordée puisque notre club avait rapporté un peu d'argent au comité des élèves l'année précédente.

Cette année, nous pourrions enfin répéter dans une salle digne de ce nom, avec une vraie estrade…Merci mon dieu !

A midi pile, quelques élèves étaient arrivés et nous les fîmes passer aussitôt, décidant de ne pas attendre Alice. Nous leur faisions juste se donner la réplique à partir de quelques lignes du personnage de leur choix, changeant ce dernier si nous voulions avoir un aperçu différent. Malgré tout, même en essayant tous les personnages disponibles, les quelques personnes présentes furent vite passées. Angela et moi échangeâmes un regard frustré, déçues d'avoir si peu de candidats.

L'arrivée fracassante d'Alice –qui d'autre ?- attira tous les regards et je m'aperçu qu'elle tirait quelqu'un derrière elle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Edward. Suivit d'Emmet. Et de Jasper. Et de toutes leurs groupies. Mamma mia ! Nous qui nous plaignions du manque de gens…

Nous en vîmes de toutes les couleurs. Alors qu'au début il semblait que nous allions être en pénurie d'aspirants comédiens, dès que la nouvelle que les Cullen avaient tous postulés pour un rôle, la file d'attente ne désemplit plus. Qui a dit que la publicité et une belle tête d'affiche ne font pas tout ? Eh bien même si elle n'existe pas, cette personne a tort. Non mais passer de 10 à presque 100 personnes c'est un peu gros, non ? Bref, ce flot de nouveaux postulants amena son lot de casseroles et de déception.

Par exemple, lorsque Lauren et Jessica étaient arrivées, sûres de leur talent, la tête haute et le regard méprisant, trouvant le moyen de lire leur texte d'un ton presque aristocratique, alors qu'elles auditionnaient pour avoir le rôle de Belle…mes joues avaient beaucoup souffert, à force que je doive les morde pour m'empêcher de rire. Mais finalement, je leur avais trouvé un rôle parfait…fait pour elles si j'ose dire…

Mais le plus mémorable, je crois bien que c'avait été lorsqu'Emmet avait essayé de jouer –sérieusement, mais c'est inutile de préciser puisque le but n'était pas atteint- avant de finalement se proposer pour être machiniste ou aider dans les coulisses. Jasper quant à lui nous avait agréablement surpris, et j'avais un rôle parfait en tête pour lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je soupçonnais fortement la présence de mes deux sœurs comme responsable de leur engouement soudain pour le théâtre…

Après une petite heure de discussion animée entre moi, Alice et Angela -un moment chacune se battait becs et ongles pour son petit favori et l'instant d'après nous éliminions un élève ou attribuions un rôle à l'unanimité, nous contentant d'un seul regard ou d'un simple hochement de tête entendu- chaque rôle fini par être distribué et nous étions plutôt satisfaites de notre petit casting, complet bien plus tôt que prévu…

Finalement, nous rouvrîmes la salle, les gens s'assirent et Alice s'avança pour annoncer la distribution des rôles. Tous le monde se tut, et j'entendis distinctement, non pas une mouche voler, mais Emmet faire une blague vaseuse. Faut-il préciser qu'il était à l'autre bout de la salle mais que je compris tout de même précisément sa blague –qui portait sur un kinder et une femme enceinte il me semble- mais surtout le flop total qui accueillit sa chute ?

-« Alors, commençons par les rôles principaux : le prince ou la bête c'est vous qui voyez -_ouh qu'elle est douée pou faire languir les gens..._-sera joué par… »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Héhé désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jouer ma sadique parce que je meure d'envie de savoir ce que vous penser de l'attribution des rôles...Selon vous, en connaissant à peu près les personnages de la belle et la bête (qui sera une version remixée par Bella, j'en parlerai plus la prochaine fois) qui sera choisi pour les jouer, parmi les personnages de ma fictions déjà évoqués depuis le chapitre 1 (oui je remonte loin^^) ?**

**Votez ! lol**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le prince

**Voila. Je suis de retour et vous avez le droit de me taper pour mon retard même si j'ai des excuses…. Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de moi, je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais dépasser les deux-trois jours de retard et là…Bam ! Je poste deux semaines plus tard que prévu !**

**Enfin il faut dire que j'ai eu un week-end en famille sans ordi, plein de « supers » dissertations et devoirs avant la fin des notes, une panne de courant et maintenant je dois réviser mon bac … ! Enfin bref vous l'aurez compris j'ai eu un petit problème d'organisation et le meilleur c'est que comme les épreuves commencent dans genre une dizaine de jours ben ça risque de se reproduire…(en beaucoup moins long promiiiis !).**

**Mais le pire est passé et je peux (enfin) vous remercier pour vos supers reviews qui m'on fait encore plus plaisir que d'habitude (si c'est possible) vous avez vraiment assuré sur ce coup là !)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (enfin plus vraiment maintenant ) :**

**Mélanie**** : Coucou ! =) J'avoue que je suis ravie que ce chapitre « te plaise TROP ! » ^^ Apparemment il vous a bien plu à toutes celui là…Bon alors encore désolée pour le retard et voici la suite ). A bientôt, Bises. **

**Emy-Lyne**** : Mouuuuuaaaaaaaa, une sadique ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? ^^ En effet Emmet et Alice restent eux-même mais …what else ? …venant d'eux ? lol. Hey dis moi, quel flair ! Je n'en dirait pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise mais bravo tu as bien trouvé :D (effectivement ce ne sera pas comme la version Disney, mais plutôt comme le conte d'origine, donc pas besoin de costumes…hum quoique j'aurai vraiment bien vu Alice s'exciter là-dessus^^ donc non ce ne sont pas les bonbons qui piquent qui te montent au cerveau … je suis saine d'esprit ( :D si si si) et j'ai pensé à cette option avant toi ! ^^) Aller voilà la suite avec les excuses du chef (encore^^') ;). Bises et à bientôt…**

**Marion**** : Merci, je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant :) Tu vas avoir ta réponse tout de suite puisque voici la suiiiiite ! Bisous !**

**Stéphanie**** :Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, j'espère que le fait que j'ai mis tant de temps à faire ce satané chapitre ne t'auras pas freinée...Bises et à bientôt j'espère !  
**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

Chapitre 13 : Le prince

Pov Bella

-« Alors, commençons par les rôles principaux : la bête, Philip, sera joué par…Edward Cullen! »

Gros blanc dans la salle. Le silence s'alourdit encore et encore, jusqu'à paraître presque assourdissant. Toutes les têtes étaient fixées sur l'estrade, sur Alice. Puis tous les regards se dirigèrent vers « l'heureux élu » tandis que les élèves chuchotaient entre eux et se donnaient des coups de coude peu discrets, brisant bruyamment le silence, dans un brouhaha désordonné.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils sont tous si étonnés…_

Il était vrai que j'avais moi aussi été dubitative quand Edward s'était présenté devant le jury, son texte tenu d'une main nonchalante, un sourire moqueur et tellement décontracté aux lèvres. Je soupçonnais fortement Alice de l'avoir traîné de force ici, à voir son sourire significatif à l'arrivée d'Edward. Aucun doute là dessus, m'étais-je dit, il ne mettrait aucune conviction dans son rôle...

Pourtant, une fois sa dernière réplique déclamée, j'étais on ne peut plus convaincue. C'était _lui_ qu'il nous fallait pour ce rôle, aucun doute là-dessus !

**Flash back**

Lorsque je relevai la tête, après avoir raturé un énième nom dans la colonne désespérément vide attendant le nom de LA bête tant attendue, Edward était debout devant moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, son texte négligemment tenu d'une main. Cependant, sa seconde main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux démentait l'apparente décontraction qu'il affichait. Haussant un sourcil étonné et légèrement sceptique, je tournai la tête vers Alice, avachie plus qu'assise à mes côtés, qui se redressa en sursaut tandis qu'un sourire victorieux éclairait son visage en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Elle me lança un regard entendu, comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose que... Ah bah oui évidemment, c'était elle qui avait traîné le pauvre Edward jusqu'ici...Ca ne devait certainement pas être de son propre chef qu'il s'était rendu à une audition de théâtre pour le rôle de...du prince connaissant Alice !

Je me tournai vers notre nouveau candidat, bien décidée à le traiter comme n'importe qui, tout en sentant d'hors et déjà un léger trouble me traverser sous son regard aussi perçant qu'un rayon laser...en bien plus beau néanmoins...

De toute façon, il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque talent scénique et j'étais persuadée qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien au théâtre. Je n'aurais alors pas à faire face à ce dilemme tant redouté de qui choisir entre deux niveaux équivalents...l'ami ou l'inconnu ? Oui, pourquoi serait-il plus doué qu'un autre simplement parce que je le connaissais et l'aimais...bien...?

_Eh ! Reconcentres toi ! Encore ce comportement bizarre ! Pourquoi es-ce que je dois subir toutes ces tergiversations de mon esprit simplement parce qu'il est beau ?_

_Seulement beau ? Mais il me semble qu'il est aussi intelligent, sympa, et que tu adoores littéralement parler avec lui..._

_N'importe quoi ! On avait dit que c'était juste un ami plus mignon que les autres..._

_Mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne peut ou ne veut pas goûter le vin qu'on ne peux profiter de son bouquet..._

Me laissant entraîner par ma conscience mielleuse_, _je m'abîmai dans la contemplation d'Edward. Il portait un simple pull en laine fine et un jean (griffé à coup sûr, vu le regard qu'Alice lui avait jeté à son arrivée) mais personnen'aurais pu nier qu'il les portait mieux que quiconque._  
_

- « Euh...Bella? Toujours avec nous ? On sait tous qu'Edward est beau mais ça fait quand même deux minutes au moins que tu le fixes...Il va finir par être gêné, le pauvre...» me murmura Alice à l'oreille, une pointe de malice perçant dans sa voix. Bien sûr, elle avait parlé juste assez fort pour qu'Edward entende également.

Il me lança un regard intrigué, avant de sourire d'un air incontestablement narquois.

Aïe ! Mince, j'avais été prise en plein...ben en fait j'avais été surprise en flagrant délit de matage de Monsieur Edward-je-suis-trop-beau-pour-la-santé-mentale-de-certaines-Cullen. Ce dernier me regardait toujours, et son sourire encore agrandit. J'eus subitement envie de rentrer d'un coup de poing bien placé ses lèvres trop tentantes dans son visage de stupide mec parfait. Mais pour l'instant, je ne me souciai surtout de retrouver un certaine dignité -qui semblait pour l'instant avoir tout à fait disparue...

-« Euh ouais c'est juste que... » _vite ! Trouve une excuse ! « _ ...t'as une tâche sur ton pull. » Lâchai-je en obéissant bêtement à cette stupide voix intérieure. Bien sûr le seul effet notable de l'excuse minable que mon crétin de cerveau avait trouvé était qu'à présent Alice, Angela et Edward ne me fixaient plus avec un sourire amusé, mais avec des yeux exorbités, un peu comme si j'avais proféré la plus grande connerie que l'on ne puisse jamais sortir devant public…

Eh oui, le pull d'Edward était d'un blanc imaculé. Il n'aurait pas été plus propre ou moins froissé s'il avait été porté par une statue de marbre.

Comme de bien entendu, j'avais pris la délicate teinte d'une de ces bestioles appelées...écrevisses. Totalement (ou presque alors) blasée par mes réactions, je me raclai légèrement la gorge avant de reprendre la parole, d'un ton aussi professionnel que possible.

-« Bon alors…Quel passage de quelle pièce t'as-t-on été attribué pour commencer ? »

-« Euh… Alice m'a donné…-il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur sa feuille- un passage des _Hauts de Hurlevent_.»

-« Quoi ? Alice ? » Je haussai un sourcil, me tournant vers ma sœur qui avait pris son air le plus dégagé en regardant ses ongles –parfaitement manucurés.

-« Ca te pose un problème… ? »

-« Hum…On va dire que non. Montres moi ce que tu as… »

Il me tendit rapidement sa feuille que je lui rendis après avoir jeté un simple coup d'œil sur le papier, puis sortis mon petit livre écorné et usé de mon sac. Je l'ouvris à la bonne page après l'avoir feuilleté quelques instants. Impossible pour moi de me tromper quand il s'agit des _Hauts de Hurlevent_…J'avais tout de suite reconnu cet extrait du chapitre quatorze, que j'avais -comme le livre en entier en vérité- lu et relu un bon millier de fois. Bien sûr Alice avait choisi justement ce livre-ci…

-« Je te donnerai la réplique. Tu connais la situation du livre et des personnages à ce moment là ?»

-« Oui pas de problème… »

Je sourcillai, étonnée, m'attendant plutôt à ce qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler de ce livre, ou du moins sans l'avoir jamais ouvert ou avoir l'idée saugrenue de le lire…Quoique j'aurais du m'en douter vu notre conversation…Il avait beaucoup de goûts en commun avec moi, et la littérature ne devait pas faire exception à la règle…

Sans plus attendre, je commençai le dialogue, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à mon texte avant de relever les yeux vers Edward et de tenter de me faire aussi convaincante que possible en faisant abstraction de ses yeux qui me fixaient.

– « Je dis, Mr Heathcliff, qu'il ne faut pas que vous la voyiez et vous ne la verrez jamais par mon entremise. Une autre rencontre entre vous et mon maître achèverait de la tuer. »

– « Avec votre aide, cette rencontre pourra être évitée et si un pareil événement devait créer un danger… si Linton était la cause d'un seul trouble de plus dans l'existence de Catherine… eh bien ! Je crois que je serais fondé à me porter aux extrêmes ! Je voudrais que vous fussiez assez sincère pour me dire si Catherine souffrirait beaucoup de le perdre : c'est cette crainte qui me retient. Et ici vous voyez la différence de nos sentiments : s'il eût été à ma place et moi à la sienne, bien que je le haïsse d'une haine qui a empoisonné ma vie, je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur lui. Ayez l'air incrédule tant qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne l'aurais jamais banni de la société de Catherine tant qu'elle aurait désiré la sienne. Dès le moment qu'elle aurait cessé de lui porter intérêt, je lui aurais arraché le cœur et j'aurais bu son sang ! Mais jusque-là – si vous ne me croyez pas, vous ne me connaissez pas – jusque-là je serais mort à petit feu avant de toucher à un seul cheveu de sa tête. »

A la fin de sa réplique, ses yeux brillaient, et il ne m'aurait absolument pas étonnée, je l'aurais même cru sans hésiter s'il m'avait dit être Heahcliff : je m'étais retrouvée propulsée à une autre époque en l'entendant.

– « Et pourtant vous n'avez pas scrupule de ruiner complètement tout espoir de complet rétablissement de ma maîtresse, en vous rappelant de force à son souvenir alors qu'elle vous a presque oublié, et en lui infligeant l'épreuve de nouvelles discordes et de nouvelles angoisses. » m'empressai-je d'ajouter, consciente de m'être tue pendant quelques secondes de trop, ébahie que je l'étais par ce talent caché.

– « Vous croyez qu'elle m'a presque oublié ? Oh ! Nelly ! Vous savez bien qu'il n'en est rien. Vous savez tout comme moi que, pour chaque pensée qu'elle accorde à Linton, elle m'en accorde mille ! Dans la période la plus misérable de mon existence, j'ai eu cette crainte-là j'en ai été poursuivi lors de mon retour dans le pays l'été dernier. Mais seule l'assurance qu'elle m'en donnerait elle-même pourrait me faire admettre maintenant cette horrible idée. Si c'était vrai, que m'importeraient alors Linton, et Hindley, et tous les rêves que j'ai pu faire ? Deux mots résumeraient mon avenir : mort et enfer. L'existence, après que j'aurais perdu Catherine, serait pour moi l'enfer. Que j'ai été stupide de m'imaginer un moment qu'elle tenait à l'affection d'Edgar Linton plus qu'à la mienne ! Quand il l'aimerait de toutes les forces de son être chétif, il n'arriverait pas à l'aimer en quatre-vingts ans autant que moi en un jour. Et le cœur de Catherine est aussi profond que le mien : l'auge que voilà aurait autant de peine à contenir la mer que Linton à accaparer toute l'affection de sa femme. Bah ! Il lui est à peine un peu plus cher que son chien ou son cheval. Il n'est pas au pouvoir de Linton d'être aimé comme moi : comment pourrait-elle aimer en lui ce qu'il n'a pas ? »

J'étais restée bouche bée, oubliant de maintenir un minimum le masque de mon personnage. Abasourdie, je me tournai vers Angela et Alice. Elles avaient les yeux brillants, et nous échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens. Comment ce genre de choses pouvait-il encore être possible ? Personne ne découvre comme cela, du jour au lendemain, qu'il est doué pour une chose qu'il n'a jamais essayée…si ?

J'entourai son nom, en appuyant peut-être un peu trop fort sur la pointe du stylo.

**Fin du Flash back**

Pov Edward 

Non mais pourquoi avais-je été choisi ? Quand mon nom avait été prononcé, j'avais même mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que c'était moi que l'on appelait…

Pourtant, je ne m'étais absolument pas pris au sérieux, au moment de passer devant le jury. Comme à mon habitude quand je suis nerveux, plutôt que de me braquer, j'avais adopté la tactique décontractée : j'avais fait le mec qui se fout de tout … Seulement, je connaissais si bien ce texte -à force de le relire encore et encore, c'est à peine si j'avais besoin de l'avoir sous les yeux pour pouvoir le réciter) que je m'étais laissé emporter par mes émotions et j'avais même eu le sentiment d'être crédible dans le rôle que je jouais…

Puis, peu après mon passage (j'étais resté quelques minutes pour regarder les autres) j'avais vu jouer Tanya et aucun doute n'était possible, cette fille avait un potentiel théâtral bien meilleur que le mien. Devant son sérieux et le réalisme qui se dégageait de son jeu de comédienne, j'avais presque été forcé de reconnaître que je n'avais aucune chance d'être choisi parmi d'aussi bons acteurs….Cette pensée m'avais même valu un petit pincement au cœur, et je me rendis compte que malgré tout, j'avais espéré pouvoir être à la hauteur. Mais au fond, j'avais bien vite abandonné tout espoir de réussite, pour moi, tout ça n'avait plus été qu'un délire, un moment d'amusement ... Pas un instant je n'avais pensé pouvoir être choisi, même pour faire de la figuration… Alors pour jouer l'un des personnages principaux…

« Le rôle de la Belle, est attribué à Tanya Denali ! »

La voix d'Alice me tira de ma torpeur. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce depuis un bon moment.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent, mais beaucoup parmi les filles affichaient un air déçu …Je me tournai vers Tanya en lui faisant un sourire encourageant, croyant qu'elle serait un peu désarçonnée, ou remuée, comme moi, mais au contraire elle affichait une mine satisfaite, comme si ce rôle lui revenait depuis le début et que sa nomination avait toujours été prévisible. Etait-ce moi ou étais-je le seul à me torturer autant avec cette stupide pièce de théâtre ? Tout semblait si simple pour les autres…

La suite de l'annonce passa rapidement. Les filles choisies pour jouer les deux sœurs étaient Lauren et Jessica, Gaston serait joué par Emmet, ce qui était apparemment une décision de dernière minute, puisqu'il m'avait dit être recalé et devoir se résigner à être machiniste. Cependant, cette nouvelle me fit plaisir et je m'imaginai en riant intérieurement l'ambiance que pourraient avoir des répétitions en sa présence. Jasper et Ben quant à eux furent choisis pour faire Julian et Peter, les frères et seuls confidents de Philip. Je les regardai en souriant, ils sautaient sur place comme des gamins à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Leur réaction m'avait à la fois amusé et contrarié sans que je sache pourquoi. Enfin, si ... c'était surement parce que j'étais jaloux de les voir tout prendre avec facilité, et ils avaient eu un rôle secondaire, important pour la pièce, sans aucun doute, mais personne ne les jugerait aussi sévèrement que moi…

Enervé, je quittai la salle sans plus réfléchir.

Seulement, et je pense que c'est l'inconvénient majeur de toute action d'éclat de ce genre... qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire une fois que l'on a claqué la porte ? -d'autant plus que moi, je ne l'avais pas claqué, cette porte, je m'étais plutôt fait discret...En désespoir de cause, je restai planté dans le couloir. Je me faisais l'effet d'un sombre crétin quand Bella surgit de la salle, l'air légèrement égarée. Elle me regarda avec ce regard que les gens ont quand ils rentrent enfin chez eux, avant de brusquement se rembrunir. Mais peu m'importait après tout, j'étais trop occupé à la regarder, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans son regard devenu sombre. Ces iris déjà foncées avaient pris une teinte d'un brun profond dont je ne pouvais me détacher.

Pov Bella

Nous venions tout juste de finir les annonces et tout le mode s'égayait à présent dans un brouhaha bruyant, causant à qui mieux-mieux sur la mystérieuse participation des "frères Cullen" comme on les appelait bien qu'ils ne soient que cousins. Après tout, c'était bien plus commode à dire que "Edward Cullen et ses deux cousins Hale"...

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, je ne voyais que Jasper et Emmet qui rigolaient dans leur coin en regardant Tanya...En lisant sur leur lèvres -à mon grand regret je n'étais pas aussi douée pour ce genre de choses que je l'aurais voulu- je ne pus comprendre que quelques mots par ci par là. Néanmoins, leurs réflexions ne volaient pas haut et je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qu'ils parlaient du baiser que devraient échanger Edward et Tanya dans la dernière scène de la pièce. Je jetai un regard haineux à cette dernière, qui me retourna un regard ébahi. Confuse, je m'aperçu de ce que venais de faire et fis la première chose à laquelle je pensai -m'enfuir.

Quand je sortis, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Edward. Il avait l'air aussi confus que moi, mais sa présence me calma inexplicablement. C'était un peu comme arriver dans un endroit abrité après avoir traversé une tempête de vent ou entrer enfin dans l'eau fraiche après une journée caniculaire -un soulagement. J'avais vraiment l'impression de ne plus pouvoir me passer une seconde sans sa présence. J'avais la désagréable sensation de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, comme une junkie recherchant sa dose. Et pour une fois, il était la dernière personne que j'avais besoin de voir.

_Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, ne suis-je pas accro ? _

Je rougis derechef à cette pensée. Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose pour que j'ose m'avouer cela -même en pensée. Soupirant, je me décidai à le regarder. Voilà pourquoi je n'aurais pas du sortir de cette salle, sans le savoir, je m'étais instinctivement isolée pour réfléchir à mes réactions si étranges qui ne pouvaient vouloir dire - malheureusement- qu'une chose. Et voilà que je me retrouvais face aux plus beaux yeux verts qui soient, proprement incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Finalement, mes neurones finirent par se remettre en place, et je me demandai pourquoi Edward avait quitté la salle pour se retrouver planté devant les escaliers.

-"Ca va, Edward , Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Soudain un éclair de lucidité (chose rare chez moi) me traversa.

-"Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ce rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque c'est Alice qui t'as plus ou moins forcé à venir...

Je sentis une inexplicable tristesse m'envahir. Edward quant à lui, sembla 'débloqué' par mes quelques mots et s'anima soudain.

-« Je ne sais pas jouer, après tout ! Jamais je n'ai pris de cours…Quand je suis venu pour les auditions, c'est simplement parce qu'Alice me l'avait expressément demandé et m'y a presque traîné…Mais jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir être choisi. Et puis …je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à me réinvestir de nouveau dans une quelconque activité. » Ajouta-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Sa dernière phrase m'ému, et je me sentis presque coupable de l'avoir choisi pour ce rôle en connaissant son histoire. Bien vite cependant, tout remord s'effaça et comme cela m'arrivait un peu trop souvent à mon goût, je commençai à m'enflammer...

-« Toute ta vie ne va quand même pas tourner autour de ça…A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle chose va se présenter dans ta vie, tu ne pourras pas fuir pour éviter les ennuis…et puis ce n'est que la pièce de théâtre du lycée…Franchement tu ne t'es pas vu ! Tu es celui qu'il nous faut ! Tous ceux qui se sont présentés pour ce rôle ne collent absolument pas mais toi…Eh bien tu étais parfait à l'audition ! Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te faire enfler les chevilles, mais soyons sérieux, tu m'as soufflée ! Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça, si tu n'as jamais pris aucun cours ? »

Il me regarde, le regard complètement perdu. Manquerait plus qu'une bonne pluie froide et il pourrait parfaitement jouer le rôle du pauvre petit chiot abandonné…Cette image me fait rire et je le regarde encore plus déboussolé par ma gaieté soudaine alors que deux secondes plus tôt j'étais limite en train de lui faire un discours d'encouragement, comme font les héros dans les films, avant la bataille.

-« Alors…Tu es vraiment sûr que tu vas gâcher ta vie à toujours te dire que tu ne peux rien faire … ou tu viens avec moi et tu fais ce pour quoi tu as l'air vraiment doué ? » ajoutai-je, enfonçant le clou.

-« Je… » Il hésitait, je le sentais, mais j'étais à court d'argument pour le convaincre….

-« On pourra passer bien plus de temps ensemble » lançai-je sans réfléchir, m'en mordant les doigts dès ma phrase finie.

Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, et je ne pus voir s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il était réellement heureux de ce que je venais de dire.

-« Aller je viens…Je n'ai rien à perdre…et tu me fais me sentir bien minable avec tes sermons ! » finit-il par rire. Je l'imitai, soulagée que ça ai marché et qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire sur mon très malheureux laïus…

_Laïus révélateur, très chère…. _

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:  
_

**Et voilà ! Du coup pour me faire pardonner, j'ai évité la fin à suspense trop sadique…**

**Alors vous avez (enfin) eu ces fameuses auditions d'Edward... Verdict ?  
**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Ouvrir les yeux

**Bon, c'est un chapitre tout pitit pitit et entièrement en pov Bella mais il est là et j'avais promis de le mettre ce soir dernier délai alors…je suppose que c'est l'essentiel.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Emy-Lyne**** :**** Oui** **je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un petit effort sur les fins de sadique mais je ne te promets rien pour les autres fois…** **Je suis contente puisqu'apparemment tout le monde est d'accord pour le casting sauf pour Tanya, je me demande pourquoi…héhéhé…d'ailleurs non tu ne divagues pas…Voici la suite ! A bientôt. Bises !  
**

**Marion ****:** **Il va y avoir la première répétition seulement dans le chapitre 15 je pense donc tu vas encore devoir attendre…Voici la suite. Bises.  
**

**Philipine**** :** **Hum…Waouh tout d'abord est-ce que tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée de fiction pour faire ce commentaire ^^ ? Je ne pense pas vraiment ma fiction soit si bonne que ça mais en tout cas ça n'a pu que me faire plaisir, je suis vraiment flattée ! Pour l'attente et bien…j'avais plusieurs épreuves du bac à passer et je place ce genre de choses au dessus de ma fanfiction…Donc non ce n'est pas du pur sadisme de ma part de vous faire attendre ), j'en ai même plutôt honte certaines fois. Cela dit tu as raison pour le point suivant et dorénavant comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon profil je vous donnerais une date approximative si je suis en retard (habituellement c'est une semaine de délai entre chaque chapitre) puisque je ne peux pas forcément prévoir mon retard à l'avance… En tous cas voici la suite tant attendue que j'espère, tu apprécieras malgré tout. A bientôt. Bises.**

**Maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapitre 14 : Ouvrir les yeux

Marchant dans le couloir, mes livres dans les bras, je ne prêtais aucune attention aux élèves marchant à mes côtés. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, qui portaient encore -ce qui commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude- sur Edward. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je lui avais parlé et pourtant j'avais mis tout ce temps à profit pour penser, penser, et encore penser à notre conversation.

Moi, qui passe mon temps à analyser les phrases des gens qui m'entourent, je ne pouvais échapper à la règle et me retrouvais au ban de mon propre tribunal. Règle numéro un de Bella Swan : _un laïus est quelque chose de fondamental. Il ne faut _jamais_ ignorer un laïus._ Souvent, c'est ce qui nous apprend à mieux connaître une personne –pour peu qu'on parvienne à comprendre le pourquoi de la raison de l'existence de ce laïus, si cette raison n'est pas des plus évidentes –ah bah oui sinon ce ne serait pas drôle...

Sauf que là, pour le coup, c'était un laïus très révélateur. Et pas du tout difficile à comprendre puisque, eut-il été prononcé par une autre, j'aurais sauté aux conclusions et aurait aussitôt déclaré que cette fille avait, au mieux, un béguin pour son interlocuteur, ou au pire, était complètement folle de lui.

Seulement, c'est un peu gênant, ce genre de conclusions, pour la fille qui disait détester cette personne juste quelques semaines auparavant.

Et malheureusement pour moi, même si je suis d'assez mauvaise foi dès qu'il s'agit d'Edward Cullen –il semblerait que mon jugement soit complètement faussé dès qu'il se trouve à moins de dix mètres de moi- je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'ignorer ce signe évident. Cependant, je restais moi-même, l'incorrigible Bella Swan, et je n'avais pu résister à la tentation de me trouver toutes sortes d'excuses censée me dispenser de l'hypothèse Bella=complètement folle de Cullen.

Justement, puisqu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul –oui, d'accord, je sais, je dramatise _légèrement_, mais bon, hein. Voilà.- donc puisqu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, et que j'étais tellement absorbée par mon dilemme intérieur –accepter ou non cette horrible hypothèse, that is the question- je me pris le pied dans le vide –quel bonheur de posséder la faculté de trébucher sur un sol parfaitement plat et même pas glissant, bref sans danger pour une personne normalement constituée- et me ramassai lamentablement, entraînant plusieurs élèves dans ma chute par la même occasion.

Bien sûr, comme si avoir fait la démonstration de mon super pouvoir devant une bonne dizaine de personnes ne suffisait pas, je m'aperçu bien vite que les jambes sur lesquelles ma chute m'avait fait échouer n'étaient autres que celle … d'Edward.

_ Aaaah !_

A défaut de pouvoir hurler comme je mourrais d'envie de le faire, je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je le pus et criai mentalement toute l'impuissance que je ressentais depuis le matin même. Finalement, je me laissai retomber de tout mon long. Avant de brusquement me redresser en entendant un petit toussotement qui ressemblait très fortement à un rire. Ouvrant un œil prudent, je découvris Edward, à moitié allongé sur le sol, appuyé sur ses coudes qui me regardait comme si j'étais l'attraction la plus drôle qu'il n'eût jamais vu.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

-« Oh rien, rien, enfin juste que tu m'empêches de me lever mais ne t'en fait pas tu peux rester allongé sur moi autant de temps que tu veux. »

Me rappelant que je m'étais en effet à moitié affalée sur lui quelques instants plus tôt, je me décalai pour le laisser se relever, sans avoir le courage de faire de même. Il sauta sur ses pieds et je crus qu'il allait partir mais au lieu de le faire il se pencha vers moi, la main tendue. Je la fixai plusieurs instants, comme pour fixer son image dans mon esprit. Elle était fine contrairement à celles d'Emmet qui étaient de vrais abattoirs. Ma propre main se tendit comme mue par une vie propre, avant de se poser sur la sienne. Il me releva en un clin d'œil et je me retrouvai brusquement extrêmement près de lui.

-« Au fait, tiens, je te rend ton ipod...»

Il me tendait mon baladeur. Je m'en saisis, dépitée et heureuse tout à la fois. Heureuse parce que je retrouvais enfin mon compagnon de tous les jours, qui contenait toute la musique indispensable à ma survie. Dépitée parce que, puisqu'il me l'avait rendu, j'allai devoir faire de même pour le sien. Or, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'étudier à fond chaque seconde, de chaque chanson, de chaque artiste.

En particulier une playlist de morceaux au piano, quelquefois accompagné d'une voix masculine -ténor de velours qui titillait mon oreille sans que je parvienne à savoir où j'avais bien pu l'entendre- me laissait encore sur ma faim.

Ce mystérieux artiste m'intriguait et j'étais curieuse de savoir où Edward pouvait bien avoir découvert pareille merveille. Pour moi qui avait l'habitude de me familiariser avec une chanson en l'écoutant en boucle pendant des jours jusqu'à connaître par cœur chaque note et chaque soupir de la partition que je me dessinais mentalement -partition tout à fait aléatoire puisque je ne savais jouer d'aucun instrument et ne possédait que quelques vagues notions de solfège- ces morceaux restaient un total mystère.

Malheureusement, cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je cherchais… J'avais eu beau passer des heures à faire des recherches sur internet, utilisant toutes les combinaisons de mots possibles, je n'avais rien trouvé. Nada, nothing, niet, que dalle. Ce joueur de piano restait entouré de brouillard, comme s'il n'existait nulle part ailleurs que chez Edward…

Bien sûr, j'avais également la possibilité d'enregistrer toute la musique contenue sur son ipod sur mon ordinateur et de continuer mes recherches ensuite. Ou alors tout simplement, j'aurais pu demander à Edward tous les détails…Mais justement, le problème, c'est que cette playlist était bien cachée dans la petite machine et que je ne l'avait découvert que par hasard, dans un dossier marqué 'privé' demandant le code de l'utilisateur…Edward m'ayant donné son code secret pour que je puisse allumer et éteindre l'appareil à loisir, mon instinct de sale petite fouineuse –comme Ben le disait si bien- avait battu la petite voix qui me soufflait de respecter l'intimité d'Edward et j'avais –ô miracle- pu accéder à l'énigme. En réalité, ce résultat avait été le fruit d'un débat intérieur de plusieurs heures. Une première petite voix –Bella l'ange, bien entendu- me soufflant que chacun a droit à l'intimité et au secret tandis qu'une seconde –imaginez une petite Bella diabolique perchée sur mon épaule- me répétait que si elles avaient été un si grand secret, ces chansons –puisque ce devait bien être cela- auraient été mieux cachées...

En conséquence, je ne pouvais décemment pas imaginer lui demander, l'air de rien, qui chantait ces chansons que je trouvais si belles sans lui dire que –oh tiens- je les avais trouvées dans un dossier protégé par un code ! A ce rythme là, autant lui poser la question franchement … Je m'apprêtais à l'interroger lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-« Je te le rends parce que ce serai impoli de le garder plus longtemps, mais à vrai dire j'aurai vraiment aimé le garder plus. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle masse de si bonnes musiques concentrées en un seul endroit. Enfin à part dans ma chambre bien sûr. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je sentis aussitôt le sang affluer sous mes joues.

_Saleté de peau trop blanche !_

-« Oh euh …merci. Tu sais quoi j'allais dire exactement la même chose du tien. »

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-« Ok alors…on ne voulait pas vous donner les vrais textes pendant l'audition, de un parce que la pièce doit garder un maximum de secret et qu'avec tous les candidats attirés par nos célèbres Cullen… » Elle pouffa en secouant légèrement la tête « …la tâche n'était pas gagnée d'avance si on avait eu à donner les textes à tout le monde…et de deux parce que Bella n'avait pas fini de tout écrire…Et oui ça ne se voit pas mais elle est humaine et un mois pour écrire tout un scénario, c'est légèrement trop court ! Mais le voilà finalement ! Tadaam !»

Alice toujours aussi dynamique et survoltée alors qu'elle avait encore passé une nuit blanche à dessiner des costumes, finit son petit discours en agitant ses bras qui tenaient plusieurs liasses de feuilles. Ces même liasses sur lesquelles nous avions imprimé en catastrophe, le matin même, les dialogues que je venais tout juste d'achever. Elle passa rapidement les feuillets parmi nos tout nouveaux comédiens, tous assis à même le parquet de la grande salle.

Prenant le relais puisqu'il s'agissait de 'ma' partie, je pris la parole tandis qu'elle parcourait les rangées de nos nouveaux acteurs.

-« Alors je sais que si je vous dis là comme ça « la Belle et la Bête », vous pensez direct au Disney mais…attention, nous allons nous appuyer en grande partie sur le conte d'origine écrit par Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont… Dans cette histoire, pas de chandelier ou d'horloge parlante, en fait l'auteur ne fait que mentionner l'existence de sujets dans le château, sans donner de détails. Cependant, nous avons fait une sorte de 'mixe' des deux et nous aurons bel et bien des domestiques et des amis par la même occasion, qui ne seront tout simplement pas des objets animés, mais des êtres humains. Par exemple, Jasper et Ben, vous jouez tous les deux les frères et confidents du prince.»

Alice avait fini de tout distribué et elle s'anima brusquement, sans me laisser le temps de finir, en poussant une sorte de petit cri indéfinissable, entre le hurlement de joie et le rire machiavélique. Prodigieux.

-« Et maintenant je vais prendre les mesures de tout le monde ! »

Elle fit placer tout le monde en file, appelant des noms, armée de son mètre de couture. En même temps, je l'entendais marmonner dans sa barbe, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que pour le coup, elle parlait à peine assez fort pour que moi je l'entende et les autres ne faisaient que la regarder avec des mines effrayées, apparemment pas encore habitués à ses façons disons…extravagantes….

-« Oui, bien sûr, il nous absolument des costumes dignes de ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis si ce n'est pas parfaitement à la bonne taille, ça n'ira pas du tout, on n'est pas dans une chaîne de prêt-à-porter discount ici…Bon alors je vais commencer par les garçons, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont perdus pour la mode ceux là…»

Me retenant de rire, je me mordis les lèvres –il n'y avait aucun doute que si Alice me surprenait à me moquer d'elle, ça chaufferait pour mes fesses- et me tournai vers Angela, bien déterminée à détourner mon esprit du spectacle hilarant qu'offrait Alice en s'agitant en tout sens autour d'un Emmet apeuré, qui regardait avec effarement le mètre de couture s'approcher inexorablement de lui.

Mais bien évidemment, puisque rien ne marchait de manière normale et sensée aujourd'hui, là où quelques secondes plus tôt j'aurais juré voir Angela se tenait Edward. Bizarrement –à croire qu'aujourd'hui était la journée de changements- pour une fois je ne sentis pas cette bouffée d'irritation en le voyant encore une fois surgir devant moi à l'improviste. Au lieu de ça, je passai immédiatement à la phase 'waouh'. La phase 'waouh' correspondant bien sûr à ce petit instant de bug pendant lequel mon pauvre cerveau se demandait si l'adonis qui se tenait devant lui était réel ou s'il n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination –débridée, tout le monde le sait.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Vous serez sans doute heureuses de savoir que j'ai fini mes écrits et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un oral…Je pense donc pouvoir poster dimanche prochain au plus tard !**

**D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de postage, comme on m'a fait remarqué que vous avertir de mes retards à l'avance serait bienvenu de ma part, j'essayerai de vous mettre des estimations à chaque fin de chapitre et puisque bien souvent on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose, je vous tiendrai au courant sur mon profil également.**

**Voilà, j'espère que malgré le fait que ce chapitre est court vous aurez apprécié…**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Dure journée

**Bonjour bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 15...**

**Je vous remercie pour votre grande, grande patience pendant ces vacances qui n'ont pas été très productives, c'est le cas de le dire. Finalement, même si j'avais prévu de beau coup écrire pendant l'été, j'ai vraiment eu besoin de prendre des vacances, au vrai sens du terme, et je me suis abstenue de tapoter mon clavier pendant deux bons mois (parce que oui, écrire c'est du travail en même temps qu'un plaisir)...mais pour ne revenir que plus forte aujourd'hui !**

**Enfin bref vous aurez une jolie petite surprise à la fin du chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapitre 15 : Dure journée…

Je m'écroulai plus que je ne m'allongeai sur le lit. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis l'instant où j'avais mis le pied au lycée, le matin même, mais au lieu de profiter du calme auquel j'aspirai tant, mon cerveau semblait avoir comme mot d'ordre de me torturer autant que possible. En me repassant en boucle certains évènements de la journée que j'aurais voulu oublier plus que tout, par exemple …

**Flash back**

-« Bella ! »

Je me retournai, surprise d'entendre mon nom. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Tanya courir à moitié pour me rejoindre.

-« Euh … Bonjour Tanya … »

Faisant l'hypothèse qu'elle venait me parler à propos de l'unique chose qui nous réunissait, je posai la seule question logique qui me venait à l'esprit.

-« Tu as des questions pour le théâtre ? »

-« En fait, oui et non… Voilà, je voudrais te demander un service. Je sais que toi et moi on n'est pas spécialement amies mais j'ai remarqué que toi et Edward vous entendiez plutôt bien… »

-« Oui mais … là je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire… »

-« Je craque pour lui. »

Je failli m'étrangler avec ma salive –si, si c'est possible- en entendant sa petite phrase, lancée somme toute l'air de rien. En effet, cette fois elle était bien plus directe et efficace. Elle continua sur sa lancée sans me laisser une seule seconde pour me remettre de sa bombe.

-« Et en réalité je ne connais pas du tout ses cousins, et puis je ne les imagine pas particulièrement subtils, mais toi tu es une fille, tu es intelligente et tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de vouloir sortir avec lui donc comme vous êtes amis j'aimerais que tu me parles de lui, que tu me dises juste les choses qu'il aime, tout ça tu vois. Eventuellement aussi que tu lui parles de moi, que tu… »

-« Non. »

En voyant son visage -visiblement elle était plus que surprise par ma réponse et légèrement choquée par mon ton qui même à mes oreilles avait sonné froid et inflexible- je compris que je n'avais pas forcément contrôlé ma pensée aussi bien que je l'aurais du. Mais bon, ce n'est quand même pas totalement normal de se ramener devant une personne à qui on ne parle jamais et de lui demander de jouer les entremetteuses, non ?

-« Non enfin … tu sais on n'est pas si amis que ça et je saurai pas du tout amener le sujet sur le tapis … Franchement je ferai sûrement tout foirer… » M'empressai-je d'ajouter avec une mauvaise foi désarmante.

Au fond il y avait un peu de vérité dans ce que je venais de dire, mais je n'étais certainement pas tout à fait honnête. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, et fixais Tanya, qui me regardait en retour les yeux légèrement plissés en m'examinant comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vue, ses yeux bleus aussi perçants que des rayons laser. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur forme normale, même si son front restait plissé, et un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres.

-« Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es sur Cullen, hein ? »

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de nier, balbutiant, tentant vainement de lui dire que non pas du tout, quelle idée, Edward et moi n'étions que de bons amis, mais que je ne pouvais pas l'aider parce que tout ça n'était juste pas mon genre…qu'en réalité j'étais une entremetteuse abominable, rien qu'à voir la façon dont mes souris avaient finis par s'entre tuer alors que je voulais les mettre ensemble, quand j'avais six ans…

Eh oui, j'en étais même arrivée à raconter cet épisode, ridicule s'il en est, comme si j'avais à me défendre de la plus terrible accusation qui soit.

Elle me coupa dans mon explication -qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose de toutes façons, ou en tout cas à rien de compréhensible.

-« T'inquiètes, je ne dirais rien mais ne me fais pas croire que je me trompe, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie non plus… En réalité maintenant que j'y pense ça me paraît évident ! D'ailleurs je m'excuse, j'aurais du y penser avant… Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. »

-« Euh … d'accord …» fut la seule chose que réussit à formuler à peu près clairement.

-« Bon alors à la prochaine, salut ! »

Elle me sourit comme si nous venions tout juste d'avoir une agréable conversation sur la météo du jour, avant de tourner les talons, sans avoir l'air mal à l'aise pour un sou. Je la regardai s'éloigner, égarée, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se retourna à nouveau, en me lançant un sourire éblouissant.

-« Au fait, que la meilleure gagne ! Bonne chance à toi, je pense que je n'avais pas eu une si redoutable adversaire depuis longtemps ! » Sur ce, elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna pour de bon.

-« Ok… »

Bien sûr, ma réponse venait de tomber aussi à plat que possible, mais au moins le regard intrigué des gens qui m'entouraient me permit de penser à retrouver le sens des réalités au lieu de rester plantée en plein milieu du couloir alors que j'avais très certainement l'air d'une extraterrestre débarquant dans un monde étrange et déroutant. Enfin j'avais l'air bizarre, quoi. Je m'empressai de refermer ma bouche -restée légèrement entrouverte- avant de me diriger sans plus tarder vers ma direction initiale –mon casier.

Une fois arrivée, je l'ouvris brutalement -un peu trop d'ailleurs, vu les yeux de merlan frit de mon voisin de droite- et profitai de l'aubaine pour me cacher et reprendre un minimum contenance, la porte dissimulant presque entièrement mon visage.

Avais-je vraiment eu cette 'conversation' avec Tanya ? Elle venait pourtant de partir, et rien dans ses yeux ou son expression ne pouvait laisser penser qu'elle pu avoir une once de ressentiment envers moi. Et pourtant je ne parvenais tout simplement pas à me défaire d'un étrange sentiment de malaise qui me fit même aller jusqu'à me pincer plusieurs fois le bras. Au-delà du simple fait que je venais de frôler la crise cardiaque, le fait est que nous n'avions pas échangé plus de dix mots depuis que l'on se connaissait, si on excluait les auditions. Et puis il faut dire que le sujet dont elle venait m'entretenir ne m'avait pas particulièrement remplie de joie.

Soupirant bruyamment, je fermai les yeux quelques instants avant d'empoigner mon livre de maths et de repartir dans le monde cruel qu'est le lycée.

_Ha, ha. C'est que je fais dans la dramatisation, moi, maintenant ?_

Bien sûr, tout aurait été si simple si ce 'petit incident' avait pu être le seul de la journée…Mais non. Peut-être aurais-je du lire mon horoscope et ne pas sortir de chez moi ce jour-là, toujours est-il que le sort s'acharna sur moi de plus belle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Alice pour acheter un nouveau bustier en période de soldes, la semelle de ma chaussure –parfaitement lisse sinon ce n'est vraiment pas drôle- entra en contact avec cette la partie du couloir tant redoutée des gens comme moi : cette zone particulièrement glissante qui se forme par temps de pluie autour des portes. On aurait du m'appeler Bella Lapoisse. Non mais déjà que j'avais eu l'improbable malchance de devoir passer par cet endroit, mais alors que c'aurait pu être une petite chute de rien du tout, je me retrouvai en train de faire un tacle au vide, ce qui engendra tout naturellement une superbe glissade de plus de cinq mètres.

Je pense que ma 'discussion' avec Tanya, ajoutée à ce petit incident qui me laissa une énorme marque d'eau boueuse pour le reste de la journée –ainsi que les regards et remarques dédaigneuses qui vont avec- peut assez bien expliquer que je n'étais pas de la meilleure humeur possible lorsque j'arrivai dans le local de théâtre, et qu'Alice me sauta dessus illico pour ... me parler une énième fois de ce que je pensais de l'arrangement du costume de Belle, si il était mieux de rajouter une traîne, ou si ce serait trop long et –ah oui- si je pensais que Rosalie serait d'accord cette année pour nous aider avec les coiffures et le maquillage parce que justement elle pensait à une merveilleuse coiffure qui irait magnifiquement avec cette robe, mais que seule Rosalie savait faire…

-« Stop, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! » J'eu bien du mal à me retenir de laisser transpercer l'irritabilité qui m'avait gagnée depuis le matin et qui semblait d'ailleurs devenir de plus en plus forte. Malgré tout, même si Alice s'arrêta effectivement -tout net d'ailleurs, bouche bée, sans plus rien trouver à dire- comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle cherchait à résoudre une situation particulièrement difficile, elle plissa les yeux et me regarda comme si je n'étais qu'un problème de maths un peu trop récalcitrant qu'elle réussirait bientôt à résoudre.

Peut-être n'avais-je pas réussie à me montrer sous mon meilleur jour ? Toujours est-il que durant l'heure suivante elle ne me quitta pas des yeux, comme si j'allais à tout moments péter un plomb et me mettre à détruire tous ses costumes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-« Bon, bon, bon, alors il faut qu'on mette en place les horaires de répétition…Pour les plannings vous viendrez les récupérer tout à l'heure, et si vous avez des problèmes avec ce que l'on a établi, venez m'en parler, on verra ce qu'on peut faire. »

Angela continua, s'avançant jusqu'à mon niveau devant nos …comédiens ! Ah ce que ce mot pouvait bien sonner …

-« Nous avons décidé de faire les répétitions principalement les midis, tous ensemble. Ensuite pour les comédiens qui ont les rôles les plus importants, il y aura d'autres petites répèt' pour jouer les scènes où seuls eux sont présents. Ce sera le soir et comme, ça cela évitera à tout le monde de se déplacer alors que son personnage n'est pas présent Bien sur vous pouvez toujours venir même si justement votre rôle n'est pas demandé ce jour là pour bien connaître les caractères des autres personnages de la pièce. Sinon vous pouvez toujours nous demander les clés de la salle si vous souhaitez vous entrainer pour tel ou tel dialogue par petits groupes… »

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Je m'étais tranquillement assise sur ma chaise, rédigeant avec application mon tout nouvel emploi du temps –mon dieu heureusement que je ne suis pas le type de fille à sortir tous les soirs parce qu'entre les cours, le théâtre, Nessie, ma vie sociale en aurait pris un coup. Et sérieux le coup, hein. Je m'appliquais donc du mieux que je pouvais –je crois même qu'un petit bout de langue pointait entre mes dents- lorsque, ô surprise, deuxième crise cardiaque de la journée.

Non mais franchement, est-ce que dans ma vie antérieure j'ai été si cruelle et méchante qu'on m'a collé la malédiction 'dès qu'une personne ne rentre pas dans mon champ de vision direct je fais des exercices cardiovasculaires ?

Enfin bref, Edward venait de se pencher sur moi et je crois bien que j'aurai été capable de lui donner une gifle dans ma peur d'un éventuel agresseur, si je n'avais pas reconnu son odeur.

_No comments, je ne suis pas fière de moi –reconnaître son odeur, quoi !- mais bon…Je vais bien devoir me résigner à avoir ce comportement incroyablement idiot pendant encore … quelques temps._

-« Hum … Bella, je peux te parler ? »

-« Oui … bien sûr. »

Je me remettais encore de ma crise cardiaque et ses yeux verts fixés sur moi ne m'aidaient pas tellement à me concentrer, au contraire, d'où la réponse un peu vague et surtout, trop conciliante. Incroyable comme en quelque jours j'étais passée de désagréable a complètement béate.

-« J'aimerais te demander un service. En fait je ne sais pas du tout si tu vas accepter… »

Je réussis à fixer mes idées cette fois, intriguée, et attendis qu'il poursuive.

-« En fait tu sais quoi c'est un peu de ta faute si je suis ici, et que je fais…du théâtre ! Le premier rôle en plus…»

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, ne sachant pas où il voulais en venir -ce qu'il disait semblait être un reproche alors que ce qu'il disait ne me paraissait absolument pas négatif, tout le monde rêve d'un premier rôle, non ?- mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de placer un seul mot.

« Enfin je ne te reproche rien, au contraire, je t'en suis reconnaissant ! J'étais sur le point de tout laisser tomber, avant même de commencer et je peux dire que tu m'as donné une jolie petite baffe virtuelle ! »

Je me tus, n'ayant aucune envie de jouer les blondes en disant quelque chose comme 'oh non pas du tout, tout le plaisir était pour moi' mais ne pouvant de toute façon même pas essayer de le détromper de façon un peu plus spirituelle, sous peine de me faire couper en pleine phrase. Ce que je déteste, bien évidemment. Du coup, je me contentai de le regarder attentivement, attendant qu'il poursuive.

-« Euh… et tu m'as fait perdre la belle phrase que j'avais préparée, en me regardant comme ça ! »

Il rit, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me fis penser qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Je me laissai aller un instant à le contempler, fascinée par ses yeux qui me semblaient. Renonçant à être aimable –j'avais suffisamment gagné mon droit à être désagréable durant la journée, il me semble- je lui demandai impatiemment si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à me dire pour le moment.

-« Eh bien … Je voulais juste te proposer de faire un petit break, tu as l'air un peu sur les nerfs et je ne t'ai pas vu te reposer une seule fois depuis que je te connais. Tu es toujours en train de courir partout. Non mais sans blague, comment arrives-tu à avoir des A dans toutes les matières, à avoir écrit ce scenario en si peu de temps, a t'occuper de ta sœur et de la maison et en plus à avoir une vie sociale … ! »

Comme d'habitude, je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. Rougissant devant l'inexplicable admiration que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, et confuse de m'être montrée si détestable seulement deux secondes auparavant, je regardais mes mains se tordre nerveusement sur la table sans rien trouver d'intelligent a dire. Chose qui décidemment m'arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, lorsque je me trouvais en sa compagnie…

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une petite pause ? »

-« Eh bien, euh, je … D'accord. »

Il me fit un sourire craquant, et j'oubliai pendant un instant l'endroit où j'étais et ce que j'y faisais.

-« On y va … ? »

En me levant, je faillis me prendre les pieds dans les barreaux de la chaise –ne me demandez pas comment j'ai bien pu faire ça- mais il me rattrapa par le bras juste à temps. Au moment où sa main toucha mon bras pour me retenir, je sentis un courant électrique me parcourir.

-« Waouh quel coup de jus ! »

Je ris nerveusement, je ne croyais pas vraiment que ce puisse être une décharge électrique si bénigne, et troublée par l'expression d'Edward, que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer.

-« Oui, moi aussi, je l'ai senti » murmura-t-il en me scrutant intensément comme si les traits de mon visage allaient lui dévoiler mes pensées.

-« Je connais un endroit super, ça va te relaxer un peu, mademoiselle je-travaille-tout-le-temps »

Sans prêter attention à sa petite pique, je lui donnai une tape légère sur l'épaule.

-« Non, mais c'est injuste, tu viens juste de venir dans ce lycée et c est toi qui découvres des 'endroits supers' ? »

-« Hé hé c'est ça quand on a la classe…et encore je suis gentil, je veux bien te le montrer… »

-« T'es pas censé être prétentieux toi, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » M'écriai-je d'un air faussement indigné.

-« Comment ça je ne suis pas censé être prétentieux ? Tu as des préjugés positifs sur moi maintenant … ?»

Il riait, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir une vague de culpabilité et d'embarras m'envahir. Il n'avait jamais mérité que je sois si bornée et idiote avec lui alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Il avait beau plaisanter, sa phrase n'en avait pas moins des résonnances différentes pour moi, qui l'avait détesté sans raison, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas _l'air_ sympathique…si ce n'es pas un préjugé, ça…

-« Mais euh non …enfin si …mais… »

Je tentais de me défendre mais sans grand résultat : je me sentais si honteuse et impuissante à me justifier que je sentis des larmes mouiller mes yeux. Apparemment étonné et vaguement inquiet, pour ce que je pouvais voir à travers ma vision brouillée, il posa une main sur mon bras en le frottant comme si j'étais une petite fille qu'il consolait.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquine juste… ne sois pas gênée.»

Il s'interrompit puis garda le silence, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard était rivé au mien et pourtant son esprit semblait parti à des lieux de là.

Je n'osai pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées et un long moment passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, mais je ne pouvais voir qu'une curiosité pétillante dans ses yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pour que tu me haïsses tant, au début ? Je devais surement avoir l'air de m'en foutre complètement mais … en fait pas du tout » finit-il en riant nerveusement.

Mes joues se teintèrent graduellement, jusqu'à atteindre une teinte écarlate, à mesure que je réalisais que j'allais devoir lui expliquer pourquoi juste en le jugeant dans un instant de colère, j'avais pu le prendre aussi longtemps pour le parfait salaud. Je me raclai la gorge, pour meubler le silence avant de me lancer.

-« Eh bien…j'imagine…tu sais j'ai juste eu une mauvaise impression de toi parce que…parce que je suis une idiote, c'est tout ! En réalité, je n'ai aucune excuse tu sais quoi ? Ok, tu m'as bousillé mon ipod … »

-« Héé mais c'est toi qui ne regardait pas où tu allais ! »

-« Tu veux qu'on commence cette discussion ou on s'en tient là ? » Comme il gardait le silence malgré un petit sourire en coin dont je commençais à me méfier, je poursuivis. « Je disais donc, il n'y a aucune explication logique. C'a juste été un coup de foudre à l'envers en quelque sorte. Enfin c'est une comparaison un peu bizarre mais ça résume bien la situation, je pense…

De toutes façons, l'essentiel c'est que j'ai changé d'opinion sur toi, maintenant. »

-« Bon…je te pardonne à une seule condition… »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Son petit sourire de petit malin fier de lui n'annonçait rien de bon pour moi…

-« Tu fais comme j'ai dit : tu arrêtes de travailler, tu te lève de cette chaise, et tu me suis. »

Me prenant la main de force il me traîna de force vers le fond de la salle. Tout au fond. A l'opposé de la porte.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'y a rien par là, juste l'endroit où on répète tous les jours… »

Bon ok, je l'avoue, j'avais pris un ton légèrement condescendant pour dire ça. J'avais donc parfaitement mérité son coup de coude. N'empêche que rien ne disait que même si je le méritais, je ne pouvais pas garder ça en mémoire et me venger plus tard.

_Non mais, oh, je suis une Swan, moi._

Il répondit d'un ton moqueur, son petit sourire si agaçant toujours collé sur le visage.

-« Je t'emmène dans un endroit sympa que j'ai découvert et que personne à ma connaissance ne fréquente. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'infligerai pas le supplice du fond de salle, et en plus, si tu tombes, personne ne pourra te voir. » Il pouffa sur ces derniers mots.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et me contentai de marcher, lui devant, moi derrière, à moitié remorquée. Une seconde plus tard je m'arrêtai net, venant juste de comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase. Enfin essayai de m'arrêter, seulement vu qu'il me traînait m'arrêter de marcher ne changeait pas grand-chose dans l'absolu. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de prendre le ton le plus menaçant possible, sans succès.

-« Arrêtes toi tout de suite. Attends, j'espère que tu ne penses même pas à m'emmener dans un endroit difficile d'accès ! Avec des escalades à faire ? Des escaliers aux marches trop hautes et irrégulières ? Un sol glissant ? »

Mes yeux étaient à présent écarquillés, une note alarmée s'était glissée dans ma voix, et mon ton faussement menaçant était progressivement devenu plus angoissé qu'autre chose. Lui, en revanche, se contentait de sourire –encore !- en regardant…

-« Ah non, non, non, non, non … n'essayes même pas d'imaginer pouvoir seulement _essayer _de me faire passer par là ! » m'écriai-je en suivant son regard, fixé sur un velux poussiéreux et si sombre et sale que je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué.

Sans plus m'écouter, il continua d'avancer, imperturbable, prit une échelle -mais où est-ce qu'il allait chercher tout ça ?- et l'installa sous la fenêtre en quelques secondes, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Se retournant vers moi, il me tendit une main longue, fine et qui avait pourtant l'air aussi solide qu'un roc.

-« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais laisser quiconque te faire du mal, que ce soit une échelle ou non ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Rien. Je me contentai de prendre sa main et de le laisser entraîner sur la première marche de l'échelle. Je ne me souviens absolument pas par quel miracle j'ai pu réussir à sortir indemne de la montée des barreaux et de l'escalade de la fenêtre, toujours est-il qu'en arrivant sur le toit, je ne pensais plus à rien, sinon à la magnifique vu qui s'offrait à moi.

Bouche bée, je contemplai la mer verte qui envahissait mon champ de vision. Je ne pouvais que comprendre pourquoi Edward trouvait cet endroit magnifique. Totalement absorbée par ce que je voyais, je mis un long moment avant de remarquer qu'il m'avait rejointe. En fait, la seule raison qui me poussa à remarquer sa présence, c'est le fait qu'il se mit à parler.

-"C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-"Comment as-tu pu avoir l'idée de venir ici ?" finis-je par lui demandai, encore soufflée par la magie des lieux.

-"C'est juste Emmet qui m'a lancé un défi -il passe son temps à le faire- il voulait que je monte sur le toit, et j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude de venir par ici quand je voulais être seul. Hier, après m'être un peu balader sur le toit, j'ai trouvé cette fenêtre qui donne sur le local."

-"Waouh, ça fait tellement bizarre, de t'entendre dire aussi naturellement que tu te balades sur les toits du lycée !" ris-je "mais c'est vrai que par contre, j'imagine très bien Emmet passer son temps à faire des paris et lancer des défis au gens. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu je devrai lui rendre visite. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant... pensai-je tout haut.

-"Je pense qu'à un moment tu aurais tout fait pour éviter à tous prix de me voir et qu'ensuite tu as pris l'habitude de ne pas vouloir venir chez nous."

-"Oui...tu as raison. Je m'excuse encore" Je baissai la tête.

Est-ce qu'il allait me rappeler ma bêtise jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Je sentais la colère m'envahir à nouveau.

Bizzarement, je cessai aussitôt de l'être lorsqu'en relevant les yeux, je rencontrai deux iris bien plus beaux que le panorama, aussi verts qu'il soit...

_Décidemment, je suis trop impulsive, moi. Il faudrait que je sois amie avec quelqu'un qui ait le pouvoir de contrôler les émotions... Comme si c'était possible..._

-« Mais au fait, tout à l'heure…tu disais que maintenant, ton opinion sur moi avait changé ? En bien j'espère que c'est en bien, au moins…»

-« Huuum… »

Au diable la réplique spirituelle, son visage était bien trop près du mien pour que je puisse formuler la moindre pensée cohérente... En réalité, j'étais occupée à tout autre chose…Me laisser emporter par l'irrésistible flot de sensations que ses lèvres sur les miennes provoquaient en moi, par exemple…

**Fin du flash back**

A ce souvenir, je serrai encore un peu plus l'oreiller que je tenais contre mon visage, au risque de m'étouffer. Etais-je complètement dérangée d'être heureuse en cet instant, alors que je me rappelai avoir embrassé celui qui avait été mon pire ennemi ?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Et voilà, on l'a enfin eu, notre baiser !**

**N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous, et merci d'avance !**

**Quant au chapitre 16, il arrivera d'ici deux semaines environ.  
**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Coming Out

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Avec quelques jours de retard O_O, mes horaires sont un peu plus justes que prévu du coup je n'ai le temps de travailler que le week-end et le mercredi aprem, sachant que mes profs ne m'oublient pas...**

**Enfin bref j'essayerai quand même de mieux m'organiser pour le prochain chapitre et pour l'instant...enjoyez :)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 16 : Coming out

Pov Edward

_Waouh. __Waouh. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Waouh. _

Je ne parvenais à penser à rien d'autre qu'à ça, et le film de ce baiser inespéré passait en boucle dans mon esprit. Jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à l'instant où je m'étais approchée d'elle, j'avais crains qu'elle ne me repousse, qu'elle ne se détourne de moi, mais c'avait été tout le contraire.

C'était comme un rêve, mais en mieux. Bien mieux que tout ce que je n'avis pu m'empêcher de penser, en réalité.

Je savais depuis un petit bout de temps que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle, mais ce baiser venait tout bouleverser : il était réel, il était la preuve qu'il y avait un espoir…Non, il était la preuve qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi. J'avais deviné que je lui plaisais, vu ses réactions en ma présence, explicables uniquement si on se mettait d'accord sur le fait que je lui faisais de l'effet, mais jamais je n'avais osé espérer qu'elle m'aime…

J'ai toujours détesté les films à l'eau de rose, et traité d'impossible dans le monde réel et d'incroyablement nunuche toutes les séquences romantiques où les héros restent pendant des heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en se chuchotant des mots doux. Je continuais de penser que ces films étaient pour les midinettes en mal d'amour mais maintenant je comprenais ce qu'un réalisateur ou un acteur essayait de faire passer. Ca n'avait aucune commune mesure avec la réalité que j'avais vécue, mais bordel !, je comprenais mieux à présent que tant de gens passent leur vie à courir après ce genre de chose…

Parce que oui, nous étions restés un temps qui me parut seulement quelques secondes mais qui d'après Emmet, avait duré presque une heure. Et oui, fidèle à son habitude, Emmet avait joué à

merveille son rôle de casseur d'ambiance. En surgissant dans le local en hurlant nos noms. Autant préciser tout de suite que j'avais failli tomber à la renverse –attention, c'est dangereux, quand on est sur un toit…

Fort heureusement il ne nous avait pas vus et nous avions regagné la terre ferme après son départ…

Pov Bella

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, je ne vis ni le regard interloqué de mes sœurs, ni la bouche grande ouverte sur sa bouchée de céréales de mon père. Je flottais trop pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Puisque je n'avais pas la tête à me soucier des lois physiques, je décidai que je ressentais cette sensation si inédite parce que j'étais en apesanteur.

Ca durait depuis un petit moment. Hier soir pour être plus précise. Edward m'avait embrassé, et c'en avait été fini de moi. Nous n'avions plus échangé un seul mot après ça, pas parce que l'on n'avait plus rien à se dire, mais justement parce que l'on n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour se comprendre. Enfin.

C'était un peu étrange de dire cela alors que depuis le début notre 'relation' –si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi…- était basée sur l'incompréhension, en tous cas pour ma part.

Qu'importe, je flottais sans me soucier du reste, même si je n'étais sûre de rien : je ne savais absolument pas comment tout cela allait évoluer et surtout, si j'allais retomber sur Terre un jour.

Bien sûr, je ne remarquai toujours pas les regards soupçonneux qui me suivaient pendant que je versais mon jus d'orange … dans mes céréales. Loin de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je ne m'aperçu même de rien en commençant à manger le mélange disons … audacieux que je venais de faire.

Je pense qu'elles étaient là depuis un bon moment, mais je vis soudain Alice et Rosalie se tenir devant moi comme si elles sortaient de nulle part. Cette fois, je ne pus empêcher leurs regards inquisiteurs de percer ma bulle. Leur accordant le bénéfice du doute, je restai malgré tout aimable et ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce qu'elles semblaient espérer de tout leur cœur.

-« Quoi ? » Bon d'accord…pour le ton aimable, il faudra repasser…

-« Oh je t'en prie, Bella…N'essayes pas de nous prendre pour des idiotes !» souffla Rosalie, exaspérée. « Tu es comme un livre ouvert. »

-« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour comprendre ce que vous cherchez » me dérobai-je « … enfin de toutes façons je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. » Ajoutai-je précipitamment, avant de ranger mes affaires en quatrième vitesse et de partir aussi vite possible sans plus leur accorder un seul regard. Et puis … elles n'allaient quand même pas oser parler de ce genre de choses devant Charlie … ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur : j'étais bien loin d'être prête pour ce genre de chose.

_Charlie me parlant d'avoir un…petit ami … ? Bouark._

Malheureusement, un mur invisible ne s'était pas miraculeusement dressé au pied des escaliers pendant que je m'enfuyais, et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je me coiffais les cheveux face au miroir, je les vis surgir lentement, telles deux ombres menaçantes… enfin bref, elles étaient elles aussi entré dans la salle de bain et avaient fort judicieusement bloqué la porte.

-« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! » s'exclama Alice sans prévenir.

-« Hein ?»

Autant vous dire que j'étais totalement égarée. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui arriver ?

-« Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, deuxième édition, Bella ! Edward t'as enfin déclaré sa flamme, c'est ça ? »

-« Il ne m'a même pas prévenue ! Franchement, il t'a emmenée sur le toit ! Et c'est tout ! Bon je l'admets au départ l'idée est romantique, mais si seulement il m'avait tout dit, tu aurais eu droit au must, je ne sais pas mais il y a une minimum syndical à respecter pour le premier rendez vous ! Des bougies, des fleurs … il y en avait, rassures moi ? »

-« Non … mais… »

-« Aaaaah, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu es déçue Bella, mais je vais lui remonter les bretelles à celui là. »

Semblant découvrir ma mine décomposée, elle s'adoucit.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Arrêtes de l'insulter de tous les noms, et puis …Tu étais au courant ? »

-« Pff, bien sur, je sais toujours tout. »

-« J'espère qu'il embrasse bien au moins. » Déclara Rosalie tout à trac, l'air de rien en regardant ses ongles– parfaits soit dit en passant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les joues encore un peu rouges par la conversation que je venais d'avoir, je descendis les marches en prenant bien soin cette fois de ne pas glisser, et me dirigeais vers la camionnette quand j'aperçu une certaine Volvo grise juste devant moi…

Pov Edward

J'avais attendu ce moment tout le week-end, et maintenant que je la voyais-enfin- il me semblait que je la découvrais, qu'aujourd'hui étais que la première fois où je la voyais. Ses joues étaient subtilement rosées, elle portait un corsage bleu marine qui rendait sa peau lumineuse et faisait ressortir la délicatesse de sa teinte si pâle. Je me pris à admirer toutes ces petites choses qui la rendaient tellement elle, tellement belle.

Son sourire était un mélange entre la timidité et une joie qui brillait jusque dans ses yeux. Sa démarche était prudente et mesurée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir ce petit quelque chose de sautillant dans la démarche, qui me fit soudain penser à Nessie. Il pleuvait ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour Forks, j'avais eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, et elle portait donc des bottes de pluie qui ne faisaient que renforcer son allure un peu enfantine. Cependant, ses délicieuses courbes que son corsage et son pantalon assez moulants laissaient deviner n'avaient rien de cela.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture, je pus enfin plonger mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat. Ils semblaient pétiller de malice et à peine fut-elle installée qu'elle commença à se moquer de moi.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Je ne suis pas une apparition, tu sais ça ? »

-« En fait j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler…Tu es très belle aujourd'hui…enfin, il faudrait plutôt dire que tu es magnifique, puisque belle tu l'es toujours. »

Pov Bella

Rouge j'étais, cramoisie je devins.

-« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi… »

Un air étonnamment sérieux sur le visage, il répliqua, sans une once d'humour apparemment :

-« Je le pense vraiment. »

-« Alors…est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de lancer des phrases comme ça à tout bout de champs, tu vas finir par faire une attaque cardiaque sur la conscience. »

Pour nuancer mes propos –après tout, quoi de plus romantique et d'adorable de sa part ?- je fis claquer un baiser sur … son nez.

-« Oups … ! »

Je ris, pas gênée pour un sou, bizarrement, même si je visais juste sa fossette au départ. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui me fascinait, chez lui. Cette fossette semblait attirer mon regard chaque fois que je regardai son visage, et je me promis de réessayer plus tard…

-« Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ? »

Ses iris étaient inhabituellement brillants et c'est avec un air de fauve affamé dans les yeux qu'il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains. Fermant les yeux, j'attendais quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Rouvrant un œil, je me retrouvai face à lui –en même temps je me doutais qu'il n'était pas parti, puisque je sentais son souffle léger comme un voile effleurer mes lèvres, et ses mains enserrant toujours mon visage, à la fois fermement et avec une grande douceur. Bien sûr, il faisait son irrésistible sourire en coin -dont je commençai à penser ne jamais pouvoir y résister- d'autant plus que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres si tentantes.

Alors je le fis, puisqu'il semblait faire exprès de jouer avec mes nerfs, en restant là sans bouger. Je me penchai et appuyai résolument mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ma détermination ne fut vite plus qu'un souvenir : je n'étais plus capable de volonté ni de pensée cohérente, tout avait fondu comme neige au soleil, à l'instant où nos bouches s'étaient touchées. Notre baiser, s'il avait commencé tendrement, comme celui que nous avions échangé la veille, sur le toit, il devint rapidement fougueux et enflammé. Moi qui étais sagement assise sur le siège avant, je me retrouvai sur ses genoux, puis à califourchon sur lui, le siège basculé en arrière par je ne sais quel miracle –eh oui, quoi qu'on en dise, un volant dans le dos n'est pas ce qu'on peut trouver de plus confortable.

Je ne saurai dire s'il dura une ou dix minutes, toujours est-il que nous ne nous arrêtâmes que quand le souffle vint à nous manquer…Hors d'haleine, nous restâmes un moment immobiles, front contre front.

Finalement, il brisa le silence.

-« On devrait peut-être y aller, tu ne penses pas ? Le but de ton entrée dans cette voiture, c'était que je t'emmène au lycée, tu te rappelles ? Pas que tu essayes de me violer ! » dit-il en chuchotant, un rire moqueur dans la voix.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne veux pas bouger d'ici ? Tu vas appeler la police, peut-être ? » répliquai-je malicieusement.

Soudainement, son visage se figea, fixé sur un point derrière mon épaule. Surprise, je me retournai, et ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Charlie n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. On se serait crus dans une mauvaise série télé. Bouche bée, il regardait la voiture d'Edward, et bien entendu, nous avec - sinon il n'y a aucun intérêt, je suppose !

Tentant de m'imaginer la scène de son point de vue, j'eu soudainement peur pour la vie d'Edward. Charlie était en train de contempler se petite fille chérie à califourchon sur –oh mon dieu !- un garçon, et nos 'activités' étaient on ne peut plus claires.

Mes yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites, et j'étais incapable de bouger, tétanisée sur place.

Le salut vint de Nessie qui apparut soudainement, son petit sac d'école sur les épaules. Elle prit joyeusement son père par la main et le tira littéralement jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille, en chantonnant quelque chose que je n'entendais pas. Il se tourna pendant quelques secondes vers elle, et durant ce bref laps de temps, Edward –ne me posez pas la question, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il a bien pu s'y prendre- me reposa prestement sur mon propre siège et redressa le sien.

Quand Charlie se retourna vers nous, il dut croire avoir une hallucination, puisque nous étions sagement installés à nos places respectives –je ne peux même vous assurer qu'aucune parcelle ne nos corps n'était en contact.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de son aplomb, mais Edward lui fit tranquillement un signe de la main, un sourire de gendre idéal collé sur la figure et démarra. Le silence se poursuivit, jusqu'au bout de la rue, et ce jusqu'au parking du lycée, où à peine nos yeux se croisèrent, nous éclatâmes tous deux d'un rire nerveux. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi exubérant qu'en cet instant, où il riait jusqu'aux larmes. Finalement, après que nous nous soyons calmés, il déclara :

-« Je crois que ton père va me tuer. »

-« Et bien … je devrais surement te dire que non pas du tout mais… c'est une possibilité à envisager. »

-« Bon, j'irai lui parler ce soir » reprit-il plus sérieusement. « Mais pour l'instant, est-tu prête à une autre épreuve ? »

J'opinai.

-« Prête ! »

Il fit le tour de la voiture et m'ouvrit ma porte sans que j'ai eu le temps de bouger un orteil, comme l'incorrigible galant qu'il est. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'acceptai sa main tendue, et sorti, avant qu'on ne se dirige vers l'entrée, son bras sur mon épaule, moi presque blottie contre lui –je préférais me prendre des pierres tout de suite, plutôt que les gens fassent des spéculations pendant des semaines entières…et puis, il n'y a pas meilleure bouillotte que lui…

Et là…eh bien il n'y eu ni hurlements, ni émeute, ni feu d'artifices, juste des élèves interloqués qui nous regardaient passer, avec un petit quelque chose dans le regard de pas particulièrement agréable, mais en soi, c'était bien moins effrayant que tout ce à quoi j'avais pu m'attendre. Je m'étais dit qu'avec nos deux personnes si sujettes aux rumeurs –enfin surtout lui, depuis un moment, puisque tout le monde était centré sur lui, et plus sur la famille Swan : les filles essayant de s'attirer ses faveurs ou au moins ses regards, et les mecs essayant de conserver à tous prix leurs petites amies devenues folles. Enfin bref je m'étais attendue à quelque chose de plus, sans vraiment savoir quoi.

A peine étions-nous arrivés, que tout le groupe nous regardait avec des yeux ronds. Seules Alice et Rosalie -qui devaient avoir prévenu Emmet et Jasper également, vu le sourire narquois qu'ils affichaient- étaient au courant. Cependant, contrairement aux autres élèves, personne ne semblait jaloux, mécontent ou autre. Au contraire, Angela souriait et me fis même un clin d'œil, l'air pas si étonnée que je l'aurait attendu, en fait. Ben avait l'air complètement perdu, mais il finit par se ressaisir et alors qu'il s'approchait, Edward resserra un instant sa prise sur mes épaules avant de me lâcher. Juste à ce moment là,

-« Je crois bien que j'ai loupé quelques épisodes », moi me chuchota-t-il d'un ton enjoué, avant de faire claquer une bise sur ma joue et de revenir vers Angela.

Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons ces deux là. Ben venait de se glisser à côté d'elle, et lui serra discrètement la main tandis qu'un sourire de bonheur absolu éclairait son visage. Ils s'embrassaient rarement en notre présence, et ne s'affichaient pas au vu et au sus de tous comme j'avais vu d'autres couples le faire, mais rien que les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient les plus tendres et amoureux que j'ai jamais vu. Un seul regard ou mot échangé leur suffisait pour se comprendre. En les observant, j'avais souvent souhaité pouvoir trouver un jour une personne et partager cet amour avec elle…

Me tournant vers Edward, je lui souris, et avec des airs de propriétaire, je pris son visage entre ses mains –dois-je préciser que je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir cet exploit ?- et l'embrassai jusqu'à avoir le souffle coupé.

Quelques sifflements retentirent dans le groupe, apparemment venant d'Emmet, et je crus entendre quelques commentaires et rires d'Alice et Rosalie, mais, pour être honnête, je m'em fichais complètement. En effet, notre baiser commençait à devenir de plus en plus sensuel, et Edward me soulevait à présent quasiment, ses main autour de ma taille.

Les rires devinrent des toussotements moqueurs, et nous fûmes bien obligés d'arrêter…

-« Tu recommences quand tu veux… » me souffla mon adonis.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tadaaaam ! Vous m'adorez, normalement, là, non ? ^^  
**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le calme avant la tempête

**Ce chapitre n'arrive pas très tôt, je l'avoue, mais j'ai préféré le poster seulement maintenant pour qu'il soit aussi complet que possible, ne pas avoir pris autant de retard pour rien ! En réalité j'avais complètement oublié de prévenir que je posterai après la date prévue, mais ce retard était 'inéluctable' puisque je suis partie une semaine en voyage scolaire…Et j'ai eu une rentrée un peu mouvementée… (très en fait, remercions le ciel pour que j'ai pu trouver un peu de temps pour écrire ^^) Enfin bref, l'important c'est que je sois toujours vivante, et que le nouveau chapitre aussi ! Et pis, il est long, celui là :). (Et puis il faut dire que je redoutais un peu l'écriture du dialogue Bella-Charlie, vu que c'est ce que beaucoup d'entre vous attendiez avec impatience…)**

**D'ailleurs, je remercie ma bêta qui m'a poussée (et qui le fait toujours) pour finir cette conversation en particulier…**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 17 : Le calme avant la tempête

Pov Bella

Enfin seuls après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à nous afficher –j'avais beau faire mine d'être on ne peut plus assurée, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose pour me mettre à l'aise, d'autant plus que je n'étais même pas encore totalement à l'aise avec l'idée que nous soyons ensembles…un jour auparavant je n'aurais même pas eu l'idée absurde que ma tête puisse être, en ce moment même, blottie contre l'épaule d'Edward, et son bras autour de moi. Sans compter qu'un certain épisode concernant Charlie me trottait encore et toujours dans la tête …

Nous nous étions enfuis quand ils s'étaient tous tournés vers le camion de Tyler, qui avait fait un dérapage sur le sol rendu glissant par le givre. Il avait glissé sur plusieurs mètres avant de buter contre le muret qui séparait la route du parking du lycée. D'ailleurs, m'aperçus-je en frissonnant, il était passé sur plusieurs places, heureusement vides, dont celle où les filles et moi avions pris l'habitude de garer le pick-up.

Me tournant vers lui, je murmurai –quel est donc ce syndrome des couples qui se mettent à tout chuchoter ? Moi qui me suis toujours moqué d'eux, je faisais la même chose sans pouvoir me retenir…

-« Tu ne crois pas que le van de Tyler aurait pu rentrer dans la Chevrolet, si Rosalie et Alice ne l'avaient pas garée près de vos voitures…Et si j'étais arrivée aussi en retard que d'habitude, j'aurais pu m'appuyer contre la carrosserie pour lire ou réviser une leçon ou bien regarder quelque chose qui aurait attiré mon attention et alors…»

-« Je ne pense pas. Il y a vraiment peu de chance pour attirer un van juste au moment où on se trouve au mauvais endroit…il faudrait avoir une sacrée poisse…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais été là pour te sauver… » déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, avec un sourire désarmant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre », ris-je « Tu crois peut-être que tu aurais pu repousser le van d'une seule main tout en me rattrapant de l'autre ? Arrêtes donc de dire n'importe quoi ! »

-« Oui bon, peut-être pas…mais tu crois vraiment que ça sert à quelque chose de s'inquiéter pour une chose qui n'est pas arrivée et qui ne se serait passée qu'avec le concours de bien des 'si'… ? »

Je soupirai. Nous continuâmes d'avancer doucement dans le couloir encore quasiment vide –je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous pouvions nous diriger…

-« Tu as raison. Je suis la championne pour ce genre de chose…Imaginer toutes les catastrophes possibles qui auraient pu se produire…et m'inquiéter pour ça toute la journée. »

M'arrêtant brusquement, je me redressai et le regardai.

-« J'allais oublier, je voulais te dire quelque chose…je te préviens ça n'a aucun rapport, mais en t'entendant te plaindre du manque de concentration, pour ton rôle tu sais, je m'étais dis que je connais bien tous les personnages de la pièce –en réalité je pense que je connais tous les textes par cœur- et je crois que je pourrais t'aider…je te donnerai la réplique, et comme ça ce sera un bon entraînement, tu ne penses pas ? »

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, sans quitter son sourire charmeur, il répliqua :

-« Est-ce que c'est un rencard, mademoiselle ? »

-« Pff … Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, deux secondes ? » me plaignis-je, faussement boudeuse, alors que je mobilisais toute ma volonté pour ne pas sourire.

-« Sérieux ? Mais, ma dame, rien que la pensée d'être seul avec vous m'empêche de me concentrer », continua-t-il, mutin.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule, avant de rire. Il était vraiment doué, en fait.

-« Puisque tu refuses de répondre, j'en conclus que tu es d'accord. Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal, après tout ! » décrétai-je, tout de même vaguement agacée.

-« Tu insinues que je suis mauvais acteur ? »

Il avait adopté une petite moue triste et ressemblait à un vrai gamin…Mais somme toute, c'était assez craquant…

La son strident de la sonnerie m'empêcha de répondre. Il soupira.

-« Je dois y aller, j'ai maths… » voyant que je ne bougeai pas, il continua, interrogateur « …Tu n'as aucun cours ? »

-« Si, si, mais Mr Smith est toujours en retard, et je dois récupérer des livres dans mon casier…»

-« Oh…Dans ce cas, mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous saluer ! »

Après avoir enlevé un chapeau imaginaire de sa tête en un geste totalement ridicule, il prit ma main et la baisa, avant de virevolter, et de s'éloigner d'une démarche sautillante. Je le regardai partir, faisant bien sûr l'idiot et prenant soin de vérifier que je l'observais. Etouffant un rire, je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers mon casier.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit adorable, et que je n'aimais rien tant qu'être avec lui, être seule me fit du bien. J'avais toujours aimé avoir ma tranquillité, et un peu de solitude, même cinq minutes, me faisait autant d'effet qu'une séance de yoga : beaucoup de bien. Et marcher ainsi dans le couloir totalement désert après avoir failli me faire aplatir par les troupes d'élèves se précipitant à leurs cours était agréable.

Sortant de mes pensées, je fermai la porte de mon casier, mes livres en main. Me retournant, je tombai nez à nez avec…

-« Tanya ? Mais…Euh…Bonjour. »

-« Oh, Bella…Ca va ? Enfin je pense que oui ! Tu sors avec Edward ! Waouh ! Alors, il embrasse bien ? Hum oui sans aucun doute ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question… »

Elle parlait à toute vitesse et j'eu le plus grand mal à suivre ce qu'elle disait. Elle dut me voir faire une tête bizarre, puisqu'elle fronça ses sourcils fins et si élégants, et ajouta.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il a mauvaise haleine, en réalité ? Ca alors, je n'avais jamais rien remarqué en lui parlant… »

Je me dépêchai de répondre, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle me raconte toute sa vie (je pense qu'elle en aurait été tout à fait capable –j'allais finir pas arriver en retard, après tout… Ok, en fait, je me sentais mal à l'aise de parler avec une fille qui convoitait MON petit ami, et qui par-dessus le marché, était une vrai beauté !). Pressée d'en finir, j'adoptai un ton un peu plus sec que nécessaire.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais…tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre de parler comme si on était les meilleures amies du monde, alors qu'en réalité tu m'as bien fait comprendre l'autre jour que nous sommes des genres de … concurrentes ? »

Elle ne parut pas prendre ombrage de mon ton, et répondit, en posant une main légère comme une plume sur mon bras :

-« Oh, Bella, tu m'as vraiment mal comprise ! Maintenant il est avec toi, je n'ai plus rien à dire, il me semble…Je ne vais quand même pas faire la méchante de feuilleton, et essayer pendant toute ma vie de briser votre couple…ou de te tuer ! » Elle rit doucement, comme pour se moquer de ses propos. Mal à l'aise, je décidai d'être honnête, comme elle venait de le faire.

-« Oui mais quand même, moi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait… Mais je ne serais certainement pas venue te voir pour te parler aussi gentiment…J'aurais été jalouse et je t'aurais probablement détestée » Confessai-je en rougissant, même si au final, ma réaction aurait été bien plus naturelle que la sienne ! Mais bizarrement, Tanya m'étais sympathique…J'aurais du être jalouse, mais j'y parvenais de moins en moins : elle me faisait un peu penser à Alice, avec sa manie de parler à deux mille à l'heure.

-« Je suis un peu jalouse – tu es si belle, et tu as Edward- mais en même temps, tu es gentille, et je suis au courant que je suis surement la fille la moins subtile de ce lycée ! Je n'ai aucun tact, je suis toujours trop directe…Je n'aurais même jamais du venir te voir pour te demander de jouer les entremetteuses…Surtout qu'ensuite, j'ai du te paraître terriblement sérieuse, non ? Ca doit être mon côté théâtral, comme ma mère le dit tout le temps. »

Elle eut un sourire contrit. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je n'allais pas lui reprocher de trouver mon petit-ami séduisant ! Et puis _elle_, elle était jalouse de _moi_ ?

-« Alors, amies ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

-« 'Euh…Oui bien sûr…amies.

Elle se jeta sur moi, en s'écriant :

-« Ah ! Je suis trop contente ! Depuis le temps que je voulais qu'on soit amies ! »

Prise au dépourvu, je lui rendis son étreinte. Oui décidemment, elle me faisait penser à Alice…J'allais devoir les présenter, rien que pour voir…

Se redressant tout à coup, elle regarda sa montre d'un air paniqué.

-« Je vais être en retard ! Oh non, vais être en retard ... »

Bon, finalement, là, c'était plutôt le lapin d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles…

-« …J'ai cours avec Mr Smith, il arrive toujours assez tard, mais je vais finir par arriver en retard ! »

-« Avec Smith ? Moi aussi ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'on était ensembles ! Bon, allons-y ! »

A nouveau tous sourires, elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna …

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est en traînant des pieds que je me résolus à sortir du lycée, j'avais même été jusqu'à lire _tou_s les polycopiés placardés sur les murs des couloirs, vous savez, ce genre d'amas de papiers auxquels personne ne prête la moindre attention…Edward m'attendait, nonchalamment appuyé contre sa voiture, mais même sa vue ne parvint pas totalement à me rassurer quant à ce qui n'allait pas manquer de me tomber dessus. Soupirant, une énième fois, je dois dire, je m'avançai vers lui sans me presser. Il faut dire que je prenais tout cela un peu comme mes dernières minutes avant la potence…Argh…j'aurais _préféré_ la potence !

Un sourcil levé, il me regarda quelques instants avant de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il faut dire que je marchais à pas d'escargots, faisant mine d'observer le ciel, d'admirer les antiquités qui peuplaient le parking du lycée, ou encore …en effet c'était passionnant.

Bougonne devant son air hilare –il semblait contenir son rire- je finis néanmoins par arriver à destination.

Sans dire un mot, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se hâta de m'ouvrir la portière du côté passager. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Charlie était assis à la table de la cuisine, l'air pensif, son éternelle bière à la main, le regard dans le vague. Renonçant à me mettre en mode furtif pour passer devant lui, (me connaissant, je me serai juste cassé un bras en faisant une roulade) je me lançai.

-« Papa…comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

J'avais pris un ton aussi nonchalant que possible, mais pour être honnête, je n'en menais pas large. Il était rentré plus tôt que d'ordinaire, et j'aurais préféré tout, même que la foudre s'abatte sur moi, plutôt que d'avoir une quelconque conversation avec lui sur ce qu'il avait vu ce matin!

Tentant misérablement d'éloigner le moment où je devrais discuter sérieusement avec lui, je commençai à parler de tout et de rien.

-« Il a fait froid aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? Tyler a même faillit avoir un accident en glissant avec son van », ris-je nerveusement, consciente que le sujet ne prêtait absolument pas à rire, surtout en face du chef de police de la ville. Me raclant la gorge, je cherchai désespérément un autre sujet de conversation.

-« Oh, Rosalie et Alice ne sont pas encore rentrées ? Ah oui, c'est vrai elles sont allées chercher Nessie à la maternelle avec Emmet et Jasper…J'avais complètement oublié qu'elles le faisaient tous les soirs, maintenant…ça fait pourtant un bon bout de temps…Mais c'est parce qu'Edward a pris l'habitude de m'emmener et de me ramener du lycée… »

La fin de la phrase mourut entre mes lèvres, au moment où je me rendis compte de ma bourde. Non, pourquoi avais-je abordé _ce_ sujet de conversation ?

Charlie ne devait pas penser la même chose, puisqu'il tapota la chaise à côté de la sienne, m'invitant à m'assoir, un air grave sur le visage. Fatiguée de tout faire lentement pour repousser cette discussion à laquelle j'étais somme toute résignée, (ce qui n'était absolument pas efficace, en plus) je m'installai rapidement, sans dire un mot cependant. Il poussa une bière –décapsulée- devant moi. (Son geste m'étonna. Signifiait-il qu'il me considérait comme une adulte, vu qu'il avait toujours été réticent à me faire boire de l'alcool, même de la bière ?) Je détestais ça, mais, presque solennellement, je pris une gorgée, m'efforçant de ne pas grimacer en sentant ce goût amer si particulier que j'abhorrais.

Charlie resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de rompre le silence, son regard se posant enfin sur moi. Il avait un air de profonde concentration sur le visage et une petite mimique qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de sérieux, mais pour autant il n'avait pas sa tête des mauvais jours et un petit sourire –très discret !- étirait même ses lèvres.

-« Bella, cela fait des années que j'attends, pas très impatiemment je dois dire, d'avoir cette conversation avec toi… »

Il eut un petit rire.

-« D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en touche un petit mot à Alice et Rosalie. » Ajouta-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Enfin bref, continua-t-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il faut que je te parle de ton…de… celui qui…le… enfin de ton…tu vois de qui je parle, non ? »

Je hochai simplement la tête, peu désireuse de m'exprimer sur le sujet avec mon père. Remarque, il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi.

-« Cet…Edward comme tu dis. Il a l'air d'un bon garçon mais… »

Il releva ses yeux qu'il tenait fixés sur sa bouteille, et m'observa attentivement.

-« Je te fais confiance, tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et c'est à toi de faire tes propres choix, tu es grande à présent, mais je voudrais juste que tu sois prudente. C'est de ton âge, les amourettes, tout ça, mais je suis un père, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci…tu sais combien je tiens à toi, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal… Alors fais attention à toi, rien que pour ton pauvre vieux père, cette vraie mère poule…» sourit-il.

Pour le coup, j'étais émue. Il était si rare que Charlie exprime ses émotions ! J'avais eu la bêtise de redouter ce 'face à face', mais j'aurais dû me douter que jamais il ne m'aurait fait la morale ou ce genre de chose…Je me levai, et allai jusqu'à lui pour l'étreindre.

-« T'inquiètes pas papa, tu es le mec le plus important de ma vie » me moquai-je. Je n'étais pas particulièrement douée avec les sentiments, le rire était mon meilleur allié.

-« Tu l'aimes ? » murmura-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

-« Je crois que j'en suis folle. » Soufflai-je, me faisant l'impression d'être une vraie dinde, mais comment exprimer les choses autrement ?

-« Si tu l'as choisi, ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. » répondis-t-il finalement, avant de se lever à son tour, m'entraînant dans le mouvement puisque j'étais à moitié appuyée contre lui. Il entoura mes épaules fortement pendant quelques instants, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, et de me lâcher.

-« Aller, on ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il, même si je pouvais percevoir que sa voix était rendue rauque par l'émotion.

-« Oh et…rends-moi un service, tu veux ? Evites donc de le bécoter juste en face de moi, c'est un peu embarrassant… »

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds, un peu paniquée, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça, mais il se contenta de rire. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pourrait prendre ça de cette manière…Bien que décontenancée, je ne pus résister à son rire si communicatif.

Nous finîmes affalés sur le canapé, moi relisant pour la énième fois un de ces livres qui restaient toujours en pile au pied de mon lit, lui zappant sur la télé, entre un match de baseball et un autre de football.

Finalement, Alice et Rosalie finirent par arriver. Levant un sourcil, je regardai ma montre : 17h. Elles en avaient mis, du temps, rien que pour aller chercher Nessie et revenir de la maternelle (à pied, puisque les garçons les emmenaient en Jeep jusqu'à l'école, et les laissaient faire les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la maison, leurs seules places étant alors occupées par les jumeaux, Léah et Jacob.)

Elles entrèrent en riant, Nessie sur les épaules de Rosalie. Elle en descendit d'un bond, atterrissant en douceur et avec un naturel déconcertant, avant de partir en courant vers Charlie comme si de rien n'étais. J'avais toujours été béate devant cette aisance qu'elle affichait dans tous ses mouvements : moi, je risquais la mort rien qu'en pensant sauter plusieurs marches d'un coup dans un escalier et si j'avais tenté ne serais-ce que monter sur le dos de quelqu'un, je me serais retrouvée avec un os cassé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Alice pour dire « Diane von Furstenberg » (N/A : maison de couture). Tout sourire, Nessie revint vers moi, se contentant de rajuster les plis de sa petite jupe en jean, mais c'était tout sauf utile : comme toujours, elle était impeccablement habillée. Alice et Rosalie en avaient en effet fait leur égérie personnelle, à défaut de pouvoir assouvir leur 'besoins primaux' sur moi. Mais le pire, c'est que Nessie, elle, adorait ça. Déprimant. Non mais vous vous imaginez, vous, vivre en compagnie de névrosées ? L'une devenait complètement hystérique en présence d'un quelconque bout de tissu griffé tandis que l'autre m'arrachait des promesses de séance de shopping que je ne pouvais refuser devant son arme fatale : les yeux de cocker. Même Rosalie, qui était pourtant un ange de douceur en comparaison de ces deux là, ne cessait de me harceler pour que 'je fasse des efforts vestimentaires plutôt que de nous obliger à te forcer à t'habiller tous les matins comme une gamine'. Alors d'abord, c'était totalement faux. Un, j'avais complètement renoncé à protester, après autant d'années de persécution, je n'étais donc forcée à rien. Deux, personne ne les obligeait à s'acharner. Trois, je ne suis pas une gamine. Voilà. _Pff_.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Charlie monter à l'étage, portant Nessie sur l'épaule comme un sac à patates, hurlant et se débattant. (_Non pas Charlie, hein, Nessie_) Mais ça n'avait rien d'anormal : c'était en quelque sorte le rituel de chaque soir, au moment du bain_. _

_Non, nous ne sommes pas une famille de dingues. _

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Ah. Ben si, en fait._

Alice venait de se jeter sur moi –heureusement que je me trouvais sur le canapé, qui amortit le choc, sinon je serais morte sous le choc. S'ensuivit une suite de mots totalement incompréhensibles.

-« Tais-toi ! » M'écriais-je, de peur que mes oreilles ne survivent pas.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, interrompue en pleine crise de folie, je suppose.

-« Respires » continuais-je.

Elle m'obéit, à ma grande surprise, et s'assis même normalement (jusque là, sa position relevait plus du vautrage qu'autre chose).

-« Bon, tu disais ? » repris-je.

-« Il a enfin réussit ! »

_Hein ?_

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » là, je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour l'état mental de ma sœur…

Soudain, une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus de ma tête (enfin presque, imaginez, hein).

-« Alice ! T'as pas _encore_ fait ça quand même ! Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer les entremetteuses avec moi ? » Pour le coup, j'aurais peut-être dû l'en remercier, mais je me souvenais d'un certain rendez-vous avec Mike après lequel elle avait promis de ne plus jamais essayer de me caser avec le premier venu.

_(Pas mal , le premier venu, quand même…)_

Envoyant bouler ma conscience, trop énervée pour l'écouter, je me levais déjà pour l'étrangler, mais elle s'était déjà enfuie en riant, pas effrayée pour un sou.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Nous marchions sans but dans les couloirs du lycée. Je soupirai de bonheur.

-« Hum enfin…c'est bientôt le week-end…. Plus qu'un jour !»

Sans répondre, Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui.

J'étais dans une bulle, complètement insensible au monde extérieur, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce moment de quiétude. Et pourtant…

Sans que j'ai pu rien faire, ni prévoir, une véritable tornade s'abattit sur mon univers. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vue partir et je ne suis sûre que d'une seule chose : les dégâts seront irréversibles.

Pov Edward

Une petite tornade rousse jaillit et se jeta sur moi. Surpris, je ne réagis pas. Pas plus lorsque des lèvres se plaquèrent fougueusement sur les miennes. Un instant, je me laissai emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qui m'envahissaient, puis je me ressaisi brusquement. C'était comme émerger de l'eau après un plongeon particulièrement long. Quand je pus enfin voir qui se cachait sous cette tignasse, et qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, mes soupçons se confirmèrent, et je ne pus plus douter de son identité.

-« Edward ! Tu m'as tellement manqué…Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette histoire… Mais tout va bien maintenant, tout va pouvoir redevenir comme avant.»

-« Eleanor ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Le décor semblait tourner autour de moi, tandis que les yeux verts d'Eleanor restaient fixés sur moi, et une seule chose semblait me retenir sur Terre. Mon seul ancrage était la main de Bella, que je serrais à la broyer.

Les yeux écarquillés, je n'osais pas me tourner vers elle, et mes yeux restaient fixés sur Eleanor, qui continuais à babiller comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette situation était la plus normale qui soit. Bien que je la regarde, que je vois parfaitement ses lèvres bouger tandis qu'elle parlait, je ne percevais aucun son.

« 'Eleanor' ? Je ne pense pas que tu m'ais jamais parlé d'elle… » La voix de Bella avait un timbre très étrange, à la fois blessé et plein de rage.

Alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour répondre, pressé de mettre les choses au clair, Eleanor me devança.

-« Je suis sa petite amie, et toi, qui es-tu ? » lança-t-elle avec mépris.

Comme si sa main la brûlait tout à coup, Bella eut un violent recul, comme un cheval qui se cabre devant le danger et faillit tomber, vu la force avec laquelle je serrais encore sa main. La seule chose que me fit la lâcher, ce fut cette expression que je vis dans ses yeux. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il existe chose plus horrible que de voir les larmes et la haine briller dans ses yeux, des larmes provoquées par moi, et une haine que me vrillait. Qui a dit que les regards ne tuent pas ?

Pendant ce temps, je ne parvenais même plus à ouvrir la bouche, ou plutôt si, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Je me sentais aussi impuissant qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, sautant pour y retourner, sans aucun succès, sans même pouvoir crier sa détresse.

Elle eut un soupir étranglé, et je crois que c'est cela qui m'acheva. Je replongeai dans l'eau, plus profondément que jamais. Bella recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, se décomposant au fur et à mesure.

-« Qui c'est celle là ? » entendis-je Eleanor me demander, mais je ne répondis pas, en voyant Bella me regarder quelques secondes, d'un regard suppliant, avant de se détourner et de partir en courant, sans que je puisse rien faire pour la retenir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilàààààààààà.**

**Review ? :D**

**Prions le ciel pour que je parvienne à poster le chapitre 18 dans deux semaines ;) (l'espoir fait vivre ^^)  
**


	18. Chapitre 18 : La Tempête

**Dans le chapitre précédent, plusieurs d'entre vous ont remarqué que quand Charlie donnait de la bière à Bella, c'était incohérent puisque aux Etats-Unis l'alcool est interdit aux moins de 21 ans, et qu'en plus Charlie est shérif donc respecte les lois. C'est tout à fait juste, mais je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause parce que je trouvais que c'était une façon pour lui de signifier à sa fille qu'il la considérait comme adulte. Cela dit vous avez raison, tous ceux qui ont vu cette 'incohérence dans le scénario' ^^ et je ne pense pas que ça aurait été possible dans la vraie vie…Donc je m'en excuse, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu trouver une autre manière démontrer cela. (et ouais, ça montre que vous suivez, bravo ^^)**

**Enfin passons, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Alors je me suis bien amusée, j'ai fait un chapitre presque entièrement du point de vue d'autres personnages que Bella ou Edward pour changer et parce que ce chapitre, je le voyais parfaitement bien comme ça (je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, ça doit être un peu confus, ce que je dis ^^). Voilà, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, même si je ne pense pas réitérer l'expérience…(ben oui, je ne vois pas d'autre chapitre dans l'avenir qui pourrait correspondre à cette organisation, de la façon que je sais pas expliquer ^^)**

**Bref...Bonne lecture !  
**

**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Tempête 

Pov Rosalie

Kate éclata de rire. Je l'imitai, et faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée d'eau. Finalement, nous nous calmâmes. Nous avions un devoir en binôme à finir, mais comme chaque fois que cela se produisait, nous mettre vraiment au travail prenait une heure au bas mot. Bien qu'à l'origine nous étions deux élèves que les profs qualifiaient de sérieuses, ensembles nous n'étions pas très productives…Nous trouvions même le moyen de rire en lisant Descartes –d'où le fou rire- enfin vous voyez le niveau. Le fait que nous soyons installées dehors, par un de ces rares jours de beau temps de l'année n'arrangeait pas particulièrement notre potentiel de concentration, il faut dire.

Je m'apprêtai à retourner à notre dissertation –_ça_ n'en portait que le nom, pour l'instant- quand je crus apercevoir une silhouette familière du coin de l'œil. Tournant légèrement la tête, je vis Bella, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, courir comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Même à cette distance, je pouvais voir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son visage semblait tourmenté, pour ce que je parvenais à en distinguer. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me levai, sourcils froncés, mais je n'eus le temps de rien faire ou dire avant que Bella ne disparaisse au coin du bâtiment. Elle se dirigeait donc vers la sortie.

Je me rassis, plus par automatisme qu'animée d'une réelle volonté, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où Bella avait disparu. Une main passa soudain dans mon champ de vision, me sortant de ma torpeur.

-« Houhou, Rosalie ! Ca va ? Allo la Lune ici la Terre, je répète…»

Je la regardai, le regard vide et ne répondis pas, préoccupée, ne sachant trop comment agir.

-« Oh regardes ! Une Bugatti Veyron ! » S'écria-t-elle en désignant un point derrière mon dos. (N/A : voir photo sur mon profil)

Devant mon manque de réaction évident –et pourtant dieu sait combien de fois j'avais pu lui parler de cette voiture- elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'endroit que j'avais fixé si longtemps, mais il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu Emmett faire la chorégraphie de Dirty Dancing en justaucorps scintillant ou quoi ? Tu sais combien je m'en voudrais d'avoir manqué ça ? Depuis le temps que je dois me tartiner l'Eloge de Mr Parfait, enfin quand tu me fais l'honneur de m'accorder un instant de ton précieux temps… »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, mais ne tint pas plus de trente secondes.

-« Eh Rosalie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai essayé la provocation, l'appât…euh…la méthode normale aussi. Mais tu sais, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais somnambule, quand on est devenues amies… »

-« Ok, je note, dire des conneries ça marche pas non plus. » Marmonna-t-elle, avant d'ajouter « tu me fais signe quand tu retrouves ta langue », faisant mine de se replonger dans son cours.

Pov Alice

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, et c'est soulagée que je quittai mon cours en quatrième vitesse. J'avais un très, très mauvais pressentiment : si Rosalie était radieuse ce matin, à midi elle m'avait parut constamment perdue dans ses pensées, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être particulièrement agréables. Je connaissais ce petit pli que sa bouche prenait lorsqu'elle était soucieuse, et cette ride entre ses deux sourcils qui ne l'avait pas quittée ne présageait rien de bon. Je filai rejoindre Jasper qui venait de sortir de sa salle, le prit par le bras et l'entraînai à travers les couloirs.

Déjà habitué, il ne s'offusqua pas de ma précipitation et du peu de délicatesse que je montrais en cet instant. C'était en partie pour cela –oui, je pouvais le dire sans hésitation- que je l'aimais. Bien loin de protester, il commença même au bout de quelques instants à courir avec moi, et saisis ma main avec un sourire en coin qui fit littéralement fondre mon cœur.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va, en fait ? » dit-il malicieusement, apparemment pas traumatisé.

Pendant un instant, je ne sus absolument pas quoi lui répondre, amis je lui répondis bien vite, m'apercevant au même moment qu'il était totalement inutile que nous courions, comme ça, sous le regard ahuri des autres élèves. Mon sens de la théâtralité, surement.

-« Euh…Au parking, en fait. »

Reprenant mon sérieux, je lui expliquai mon pressentiment. Il hocha la tête, lui ne me prenait pas pour une dingue, contrairement à…et bien en fait je ne passais pas ma vie à parler de cela aux gens donc ….Mais bon voilà.

Agacée par ma capacité hors du commun à partir dans des pensées totalement inintéressantes quand j'étais en présence de Jasper, je me tus tout simplement en continuant à marcher, aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, malgré le fait qu'il était évident que je n'allais rien rater, mas bon, à situation, urgente, pas pressé. Jasper ne parla pas plus que moi. Il suffit d'un regard pour qu'il comprenne.

Nous finîmes par arriver, et bien sur, devant la Jeep d'Emmett et Jasper, personne, nous étions les premiers. Je m'appuyai contre la carrosserie, rongeant mes ongles férocement sans en avoir réellement conscience. Jasper me rejoignit et passa un bras autour de moi. Presque instantanément, je me relaxai : il était en quelque sorte mon antidépresseur…

Soulagée, je respirais enfin. J'avais du me faire des ides, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Je scrutai le parking, attendant impatiemment de reconnaître la silhouette de Rosalie, mais au lieu de ça mes yeux tombèrent sur Edward, entrant dans sa Volvo, juste en face de moi en fait. Jusque là, rien de bien étonnant, mais sur le siège passager, il y avait une fille aux cheveux flamboyants, que je ne connaissais pas, et aucune trace de Bella.

Ca finissait vraiment par devenir agaçant, cette manie qu'ils avaient de tous agir étrangement le même jour. Je soupirai bruyamment, mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'aperçu enfin Rosalie, qu'Emmett tenait par la main. Elle n'avait plus l'air si préoccupée, et souriais même –comme chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui d'ailleurs…

Bien entendu -pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué- tout s'embrouilla à nouveau. Je vis Bella revenir et ce que je pu voir me fis peur : d'une démarche furibonde et pressée, elle se précipita vers la voiture d'Edward, l'expression d'une rare fureur sur le visage. Elle stoppa devant la portière de la mystérieuse rousse, l'ouvrit violemment, expulsa la passagère guère plus subtilement et s'installa à sa place avant de claquer la porte, tout cela dans ce qui semblait être un seul et même mouvement.

Je m'aperçu que j'étais bouche bée, et en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, -et même à la plupart des personnes présentes dans le parking, pour être plus précise- je pu remarquer que tout le monde semblait concentré sur la scène, ne se souciant plus de l'état de son propre visage. J'en vis d'ailleurs certains qui arboraient des grimaces d'une originalité indéniable.

M'arrachant à ce spectacle fascinant s'il en est, je reportai mon attention sur la voiture où Edward et Bella semblaient se parler de manière…animée… Oui, bon en fait Bella criait –c'était presque comique en réalité, parce qu'on voyait seulement leurs lèvres –et leurs mains (_mon dieu est-ce que je viens de voir Bella gifler Edward ?_)- bouger, sans entendre un seul son.

-« Ca c'est ma sœur, elle ne se laisse pas faire ! » le silence fut brutalement rompu par une voix reconnaissable entre mille : celle du casseur d'ambiance par excellence, j'ai nommé le gorille qui me servirai bientôt de beau-frère au train où allaient les choses….

Je me retournai, ne pouvant pas croire qu'Emmet venait de dire une connerie pareille. Est-ce que j'étais la seule à ne pas me soucier uniquement du fait qu'ils se disputent et à me demander _pourquoi_, ils le faisaient ? Ou bien qui était cette fille qui était restée plantée devant la voiture, sans savoir quoi faire, apparemment ?

Pov Emmet

Alice me jeta un regard consterné, mais je me contentai de lui tirer la langue, avant de tourner la tête vers une scène bien plus intéressante que sa petite tête contrariée.

_Ben quoi ? Si on ne peut même plus manifester sa joie et sa fierté, maintenant…_

Je reconnais que je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se passait, ni quelle drôle d'idée avait bien pu leur passer par la tête pour qu'ils se mettent à se boxer mutuellement –seulement verbalement, enfin presque si j'en crois ce charmant mouvement de la main que Bella a exécuté en mouvement d'Edward…N'empêche, on dira ce qu'on voudra, Edward n'est pas très dégourdi. Franchement, c'est plutôt Bella qui se dispute, pas lui….Ah, si tiens…il a l'air de crier, là, je crois…

_Il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, cousin ou pas._

Non je ne suis pas trop protecteur, ni injuste : si Bella le gifle, ça ne compte pas, et c'est même drôle. (Sérieusement, elle a déjà essayé de me donner quelques coups de poings –oh je la taquinais juste un peu- mais je n'ai pas senti grand-chose, il faut bien le dire.) Mais lui, il ferait mieux de ne rien tenter. Enfin il peut crier, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

Pov Jasper

Ok, alors, j'avais surement du rater un épisode. Bien qu'en réalité, personne autour de moi ne semblait vraiment saisir la situation : Alice les regardait, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, l'air totalement larguée et en même temps concentrée, comme si elle cherchait à les analyser, sans réussir. Rosalie fronçait les sourcils, et semblait passer d'une émotion à l'autre, de l'incertitude à la frustration en passant par ce qui paressait être de la colère, ou de l'irritation…Et Emmett…Emmett les regardait, à deux doigts de leur crier des encouragements, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un match de baseball. Pourquoi étais-je surpris ?

Me refocalisant sur la Volvo, je pus voir Bella crier une dernière fois, et sortir de la voiture avant de s'en aller tout aussi furieusement qu'à l'aller, lançant un regard noir à Jessica qui essayait de s'approcher d'elle –surement alléchée par le parfum du scandale- et qui recula précipitamment en rencontrant son regard. Personne n'osa d'ailleurs aller plus loin et l'aborder, nous quatre pas plus que les autres. Alice et Rosalie devaient savoir que ça n'aurait servi à rien, Emmett était retenu fermement par cette dernière, et moi je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me dise que le trop plein d'émotions qui remplissaient visiblement Bella la rendait aussi dangereuse qu'une mine : si on l'avait simplement effleurée, elle aurait certainement explosé.

Elle continua donc son chemin jusqu'à sortir de l'enceinte du lycée et disparut rapidement au coin de la rue.

La fille rousse (dont le visage me disait définitivement quelque chose) remonta prestement dans la Volvo après qu'Edward l'eut apostrophé assez méchamment je dois dire, et il démarra violemment, avant de sortir du parking à toute vitesse, sans prêter attention aux autres véhicules dont un était en train de sortir de sa place, et l'autre arrêté pour laisser des passants traverser : maniant son volant sans aucune douceur, il slalomant entre eux sans ralentir, et fut à deux doigts de causer plusieurs accidents, sans paraître y prêter la moindre attention.

L'atmosphère qui avait envahi le parking se dissipa brutalement et tout sembla redevenir comme avant, si l'on exclu ce sentiment de qui flottait dans l'air. Les gens commençaient à rentrer tranquillement chez eux, mais non sans échanger commentaires enflammés et sifflements admiratifs.

Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes, qu'Emmett, encore, brisa sans complexe, de sa voix la plus caustique, s'il vous plaît…(le pire, c'est que je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne se rend compte de rien…).

-« Bon, on y va ? C'est pas tout ça mais on se les caille, là ! »

Sans commentaire, ou plutôt en se contentant d'échanger un regard exaspéré ou de lever les yeux au ciel (non mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'on fasse, depuis sa naissance il est comme ça et rien n'a jamais pu le changer !) nous le suivîmes, puisque sans attendre, il s'était déjà installé au volant de sa Jeep, et faisait rugir son moteur avec impatience (ou peut-être pour se la péter un peu, ça reste tout à fait envisageable).

Pov Bella

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'état d'agitation dans lequel je me trouvais. D'ailleurs 'agitation' est un mot bien trop faible pour retracer la façon dont mes veines semblaient remplies non pas de sang, mais d'un liquide bouillonnant et impétueux, dont je serrais les dents pour ne pas me mettre à hurler comme une hystérique, la façon dont je mourrais d'envie de rouer de coup chaque être vivant qui avait le malheur de croiser mon chemin. Tiens, cette vieille dame que je croisais régulièrement et qui m'agaçait prodigieusement avec sa manie de critiquer tout le monde en restant assez aimable et vague quant au nom des personnes qu'elle jugeait pour qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher, eh bien je l'aurait bien giflée, là, sur le coup, quand elle eut l'imprudence de m'adresser un sourire hypocrite. Même marcher avec des talons de 15 centimètres de haut me semblait facile comparé à l'effort que je dus fournir pour lui rendre son sourire -bien qu'au mieux ce 'sourire' ne devait être qu'un rictus vaguement amical, enfin… amical si on le regardait de très loin.

Pov Edward

Incrédule, je l'avais regardé partir, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Bien vite cependant, la colère me reprit, et comme je demandais à Eleanor de remonter, je fus surpris de la dureté de mon ton. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé ainsi, et cette idée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne broncha pas et s'exécuta sans un mot, à mon grand étonnement. Elle ne se serait pas laissé faire, si les circonstances avaient été autres, si l'on était retourné quelques mois en arrière.

Sans m'en préoccuper davantage, je démarrai et me précipitai vers la sortie, n'ayant qu'une hâte : m'éloigner au plus vite. Sur la route, je dépassai une petite silhouette que j'aurais reconnue entre mille, accélérai pour ne plus la voir, mais, presque sans m'en rendre compte, comme si mon corps avait agi sans m'en avertir, mon pied appuya brusquement sur le frein, faisant piller la Volvo. Plusieurs klaxons retentirent et je grimaçai avant de me tourner vers Eleanor :

-« Tu sais conduire, non ? »

Elle acquiesça, l'air légèrement déboussolée, mais pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Me détournant, je sautai hors de la voiture, et quelques instants plus tard, la voiture s'éloigna, beaucoup moins rapidement que dans les dernières minutes, bien entendu, mais il faut dire que j'avais frôlé les 150 kilomètres heures sur la pauvre nationale de Forks.

Alors que tout m'avait paru aller de soi jusqu'à présent, tout d'un coup je ne sus plus comment agir. Je me contentai de m'avancer d'un pas incertain vers Bella qui se rapprochait, marchant toujours aussi rapidement, les yeux fixés au sol, ne m'ayant apparemment pas encore aperçu.

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors ?**

**Oui je sais ça n'avance pas l'intrigue tant que ça et ça ne répond à aucune question mais bon…J'ai quand même droit à une review ? ^^**


	19. Annonce

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et je suis désolée si je vous ai donné de faux espoirs.

Je voulais juste vous dire que j'avais décidé de prendre une petite pause (en quelque sorte, mais c'est un 'petit' relatif...;D)). Bien sûr, en réalité, ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle dure, cette pause, mais je n'avais pas réellement pris de décision, je remettais juste l'écriture à plus tard, avant de me rendre compte que ça faisais trois mois que ça durait, et que oui, ça, ça s'appelle une fic mise en pause !

Après la période fêtes de fin d'année/bac blanc, je n'ai pas su trouver le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit (le chapitre 19 en est à la moitié à peu près, mais je n'y ai plus touché depuis début janvier -') la fin du second trimestre m'a amené plein de gentils devoirs à faire, et pour être honnête, faire une pause me fait du bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de la charge de travail que j'ai en écrivant, même si j'adore ça.(la plupart des auteurs ici y arrivent, mais moi, non)

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas fini, il faut que je fasse mes dossiers pour toutes les formations auxquelles je postule pour l'année prochaine (juste pour vous donner une idée, je dois faire des lettres de motivation, des C.V., et pour certains, la critique/commentaire d'un livre)

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je publie vers mars et que je vous remercie déjà de m'attendre (s'il y a une chance pour que vous le fassiez...) et pour le soutien que vous m'avez toujours montré.

Donc petite synthèse : oui, je fais une pause, mais cela ne signifie en aucun cas que j'arrête, et que je ne terminerais jamais. Je vaincrais ! :D

P.S. : cette note sera remplacée par le prochain chapitre, donc si vous ne voulez pas perdre la possibilité de mettre une review à ce moment là, n'en laissez pas pour l'instant.

Marblette.


End file.
